Leaving On A Jet Plane: Season 3
by Dunnam93
Summary: Jack, Rachel and Sawyer have been taken by the Others and what exactly happened to the Hatch.
1. Hydra

Episode 1: Hydra

Her blue eyes searched her face as she stared into the mirror. The bright light shone from outside into the window causing the light to bounce off the mirror and around the large open planned house. The small living room sat with the front door adjacent and the kitchen opened out onto it. In front of the small kitchen stood a long pine wood table already set with plates and candles. She walked quickly over to the record player and started it. A smile spread across her face as the song came on calming her instantly. She jumped slightly in a dance like way towards the cooker pushing her dark brown hair out of her face. She pulled open the cooker pulling out a large roast pork from inside. Her hand slipped as she clutched onto it burning her skin she dropped the meal and clutched her hand resting on the dark red tiled floor. She quickly picked up the pork placing it carefully on the side washing her hand under the cold tap just as the door bell rang. She ran to the door quickly still slightly clutching her hand and she opened it with a clunk. The warm bright air swamped the front of the porch and she looked upon someone she knew.

'Hey Becky.' The woman said smiling at her.

'Oh hi Janet.' Becky said smiling walking back slightly allowing Janet to enter.

'You all ready for today?' She said walking in and putting a bottle of wine down on the side.

'Almost.' Becky said smiling at her.

They had all gathered around the table yet one seat was still empty. The conversation had gone from work to socialising and now back to work. 'You know I can't believe you didn't invite her.' Mark said looking over at Becky.

'She wouldn't want to be here anyway.' She said looking slightly irritated at Mark.

'It doesn't matter anyway.'

'Who cares what she thinks anyway?' Becky said smiling around at the full table. 'We're all...' Becky stopped quickly as the house started shaking violently. 'Ok everybody under the doorway. Come on.' Said Becky crowding the group under the doorway for protection from the earth quake. It stopped as suddenly as it had started. As they all made their way to the door a loud noise filled the air. Becky opened the door running out looking up into the sky and seeing a plane so close to the island. It had broken in two and was crashing slowly to the island. She looked across to the house as Sue walked swiftly from it looking up at what was happening.

She looked over at Becky and then shouted 'Ethan I want you to go where the front end of the plane landed. Goodwin you go to the back.' She said looking around as both Ethan and Goodwin ran forward. 'There may actually be survivors,' She said looking at each of them. 'And you're one of them. I want lists in 4 days. Go!' She said looking at them and each of them ran off in a different direction. Becky watched her worriedly as Sue walked towards her 'I guess I'm out of the group then?' She said staring at her.

*l

She sat alone on the bed cradling her scrapped knee. She had crashed her bike along the sidewalk. As the tears started seeping down her cheeks one of her dad's walked into the room. He smiled at her holding a glass of water. 'Don't cry Rachel.' He said to her sitting next to her and handing her the glass. 'You're just thirsty. Drink this and everything will be ok.' He said and hugged Rachel tightly. She glugged down the drink still sceptical of the magical power of water to make her tears go away. But all that she knew her dad's words helped her. She stopped crying thinking it was stupid to cry about being thirsty. 'Told you it'll all be better.' He said smiling down at her.

'Thanks daddy.' She said hugging her father tightly and then running off out of the room and back down to the sidewalk to go on her bike.

*l

Jack opened his eyes finding himself in a cold dark room, disorientated he sat up and looked around. There was a small plaster over the veins in his arm, they had obviously sedated him, he ripped it off and stood up walking towards the door. He tried to lift the heavily door but nothing happened. He turned around seeing a door open on the other side of the room and slowly made his way to it. As he walked over he got half way through the room until he hit into something. He recoiled as he ran into the glass. He felt the wall quickly checking if it went all the way round and then tried kicking it but to nothing happening. 'Rachel! Sawyer!' He shouted looking at the open door. 'Can you hear me? Rachel!'

-l

The sound of a shower hit Rachel's ears as she slowly opened her eyes. She found herself on the floor next to a shower. As she looked at it she saw one of them men that had brought them here. 'Rise and shine Rachel.' He said smiling at her. she pushed herself up slowly.

'Where am I?' She said looking at him.

'You don't really think I'm going to answer that do you?' He said smiling at her.

'Where are Sawyer and Jack?' She said not wanting to speak with him but wanting answers. What was Sue doing here? And why did they want them? Questions like this carried on popping into her head but she ignored them wanting to make sure her friends were ok.

'I know what. Why don't you have a long, hot shower wake yourself up?' He said walking to the opposite side of her. 'Nice clean towel, shampoo, soap...'

'I'm not showering in front of you.' She said indignantly.

He laughed 'Rachel I don't wanna watch.' He said leaving her in the shower room alone.

-l

Sawyer awoke on his back on an uncomfortable surface for a moment he thought it was all a dream and he was back at the caves with the other survivors. His hopes were dashed when he opened his eyes and found himself staring at the inside of a cage. He stood up walking to the side which had bars running across it all. He looked around seeing another cage opposite him and there was a boy. He was sat on a side with his back to Sawyer. 'Hey.' Sawyer called to him and he turned his head. 'Where are we?' Sawyer said. 'Who the hell are you?' but the boy didn't reply. 'What you're not gonna talk to me? Got better things to do?' Sawyer said getting annoyed.

-l

Jack was still kicking the glass wall when he heard a women's voice 'Stop that.' She said and he looked around seeing her through the door. She walked in standing the opposite side of the glass wall. 'Hi Jack, I'm Becky.' She said looking at him. 'Jack? Can you hear me in there?' she said turning up the speaker and sitting on a table. Jack continued kicking the wall to try and escape. 'Is that a yes?'

'Where are my friends?' He said stopping only to say it.

'Stop kicking first.' She said calmly watching him. 'If you wanna talk I'm happy..'

'TELL ME WHERE MY FRIENDS ARE!' Jack's voice had risen so much in volume.

'Stop kicking the wall then.' Becky said and Jack looked aggravated at her.

'Do you think I'm stupid?'

'I don't think you're stupid Jack, I think you're stubborn.' She said smiling slightly at him and he started kicking the wall again.

-l

Rachel just finished her shower wrapping the towel around her and walking to the locker she had left her things in. When she opened it she found it empty. She looked around confused when her eyes fell on an open locker which on the door read 'Wear me.' She walked swiftly over to it and found a dress inside. She slipped it on quickly. The man from earlier walked in again and smiled at her. 'Come on Rachel, she's waiting.' He said.

*l

A tear had crept out the corner of Rachel's eye as she sat at an awkward angle to Shelby, her mother. 'I'm thirsty.' Rachel said.

Shelby turned around looking at her sceptically. 'What?' She said looking at her.

'My dad's when I was younger, every time I cried they would give me a glass of water. It got to the point where I didn't know if I was sad or just thirsty.' Rachel said looking at Shelby. But Shelby didn't look back at her in the same way. And Rachel knew things would never be how she wanted them to be, Shelby would always be her mother but never her mom.

-l

She knew they were happy tears yet she couldn't help taking a drink. She looked carefully through her cupboard before her eyes landed on the glass Shelby had given her. The golden star was still a gleam in the light from the kitchen. She pulled it out of the cupboard holding it carefully, he dad's still didn't know where she had gotten the glass. Rachel couldn't tell them how she longed for her mother. As Rachel poured the water in the glass she watched as the gold star shined in the light. She knew one day she would shine just like that star and one day she would get what she wanted. But how long would it take for her to get it right? Rachel laughed at herself when she thought this turning off the tap and remembering when she sang at sectionals. When she sang her own song. That day she sure enough felt like a star, maybe that was the start of things to come.

*l

They led her down a long walkway until they finally reached a small beach where Rachel found Sue. She was sat at a table filled with breakfast underneath a large wooden hut. The man pushed Rachel forwards and Rachel took her seat. Sue smiled at her and indicated towards a pair of handcuffs on the table 'I'm sorry Rachel I'm going to have to ask you to wear them, who am I kidding I'm not sorry.' She said smirking to herself and taking the seat opposite.

'And what if I don't?' Rachel said looking at her.

'You don't get any coffee.' She said pouring herself a cup. Rachel put the handcuffs on begrudgingly confused by the surreal happenings. Rachel looked down onto the table and saw a glass there. But how could it be here. 'You're wondering about the glass?' Sue said looking at her.

Rachel looked up teary eyed. 'How do you have it?'

'It's the same exact glass Rachel. I brought it here for you.' Sue said smiling at her.

'But it b...' Rachel started.

'It was remade.' Sue smiled at Rachel pouring out some coffee as the gold gleamed off the reflection from the sea.

'What did you do with Sawyer and Jack?' she said angrily at her.

'Now why ask? They aren't your friends.'

'You don't know me.' Rachel said looking at her.

'But you're wrong with that one Rachel.' Sue said smirking at her again.

'Why are you feeding me breakfast? Why did you give me this dress?' Rachel said still wanting answers but getting nowhere.

'I brought you here hoping you feel comforted. Comforted that you're 'friends' are looking out at the same ocean. We gave you the dress so you'd feel like a lady. And I wanted you to eat your food with a real fork, to be civilised. I did all those things so that you'd have something to hold onto. Because Rachel,' She said getting up. 'The next two weeks are going to be very unpleasant.'

-l

Jack looked around as suddenly the lights in the room were turned on. His head jolted to the other side of the room, separated by the glass, where Becky had just turned on the lights. 'I know you're hungry she said.' As she walked in holding a tray with a sandwich and bottle of water on it. 'I've got this for you. This is how it'll work. You sit there,' she said indicating the back of the room, 'Back against the wall. I come open the door and leave the tray.' She said in a matter of fact tone. 'Can I trust you to do that Jack?'

'I don't want your food.' He spat out.

'It's a nice sandwich...'

'I want you to tell that person whose trying to talk to me through that intercom to stop!' He said again.

'Maybe you're hungrier than you think, that intercom hasn't worked in years.' She said staring at him through the glass.

'What's that for? The button what's it for?' He said pointing behind her.

Becky turned around looking at it. 'It's for emergencies.'

'Are you watching me?'

'Are you going to sit against the wall so I can give this to you?'

'You can have it.' He said walking to the other side of the room and started pacing.

'What do you do in the real world Jack?' She said looking at him.

'I'm a repo man, you know I go in when people have no money and take their things.' He said angrily ignoring her and pacing. 'I'm a people person so I really love it.'

Becky smiled looking at him 'Are you married?' She said watching him carefully.

Jack shook his head. 'I never saw the point. What about you? What's your job other than making the sandwiches?'

'Oh no I didn't make it. I just put the toothpicks in.' She said smiling slightly. 'When your plane crashed where were you flying from?' She said looking at him.

'Sydney.'

'What were you doing there?'

'I was bringing my father home.'

'Why would you go all that way to bring ...'

'Because he was dead.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I bet you are.'

Becky looked at him sympathetically seeing the man in front of her in a different way. 'You can trust me Jack, I won't hurt you.' He just stared at her not believing anything.

'What the hell is going on here?' He said looking at her. She just walked back to the door of the room opened it up and left.

-l

'Hey?' Sawyer turned around as the boy in the other cage started talking to him. 'Hey, how long would it take to get to your camp from here?'

'What you talking to me now?' Sawyer said ignoring him.

'What are the people like from your plane?'

'Oh they're just terrific, last time one of you guys came they got tortured by our Iraqi, hey he tortured me too.' Sawyer said laughing slightly. He turned around and saw the cage opposite him door was open and then the boy came running at him, he ran to the lock on the cage door unlocking it quickly. Sawyer ran out looking confused at him.

'Run that way!' he said pointing in the opposite direction.

'What's going on?'

'You run that way!' he said and ran off in the opposite direction.

Sawyer ran as fast as he could as a loud siren stated 'Subject escaped!' over and over again. He made it away from the cages when a woman walked towards him. 'Hey.' Becky said looking at him. He looked scarcely at her before she reached around her back pulling out a taser and shooting him with it. He collapsed in agony to the floor before some of the Others carried him back to his cage. As the dumped him on the floor they walked back out locking it again. Sawyer looked up just as one of the Other's brought the boy back to him. 'Say it. Say it Carl!' He said holding the boys head to the bars.

'I'm sorry I tried to use you for my breakout attempt.' He said and then they pulled him away.

-l

Becky entered the room again with another tray filled with food. Jack looked at her then looked away again. 'The drugs we gave you when you came in have one serious side effect dehydration. If you don't eat or drink something soon you will start hallucinating.' She said watching him carefully.

'So you're a doctor huh?' Jack said.

'No, I'm a repo-woman.' Becky said. And Jack cracked a smile more ironically then anything. 'No strings attached, please just sit against the back wall and let me come in and give you the tray and then leave. What do you say?' She said as she watched him stand up and walk to the back wall sitting down by it. 'Thank you Jack.' Becky then left the room walking down the corridor before opening the bolted door. However Jack had another idea. As soon as the door was unbolted Jack grabbed Becky causing the plate to smash to the floor as he pushed Becky down on the table holding her neck forcibly. Becky went to reach for her taser but Jack chucked it across the room. Jack picked up a piece of the plate and held it to Becky's neck.

'Which way out?' He said.

'Don't do this Jack.' She said in a whisper scared. Jack dragged her into the corridor and over to a door that was bolted shut.

'Open the door!' He said to her.

'Jack I can't do that I do if I do that we die.'

'Stop lying!'

'I'm not lying.'

'Open the door!' He shouted.

'She's telling the truth Jack.' Jack spun Becky around and looked as Sue watched them from down the corridor slightly.

'I swear to god I will kill her.'

'Ok.' Sue said looking at them. 'Open the door and she dies anyway. We all do.' She said watching them with a blank expression. Jack pushed her away and went to open the door suddenly Sue's face fell as she realised what he was doing and ran to a room off the side of the corridor. She bolted the door shut before Becky could reach it. And then suddenly just as Jack had opened the door water forced the door wide open as it crashed down the corridor knocking Jack off of his feet. Also knocking Becky off her she tried to swim to the room.

'Jack over here!' she yelled over the rush over water as she grabbed him pulling him in the room. Together they struggled but managed to close the door. 'The button!'

'What?'

'The button push the button!' Becky said to him. He waded his way over to it pushing it forcedly before turning back to Becky. Who punched him across the face knocking him out.

*l

Quinn had just left Rachel's side after talking about Puck. Rachel was worried for Quinn and also Finn she could never deny the feelings she still had for him. But she needed to get over him Quinn and Finn were meant to be. Even Rachel thought so and she smiled to herself about it. Carefully she walked to the water fountain glass in hand and filled it up. She may not be sad anymore but having the golden star shine for her wherever she was made her feel comfortable and reminded her that she will shine, one day. She walked back to the choir room placing the glass on the top of the piano as she walked over collecting her bag from the seats. She was going to practice a song, any song really. She felt like she needed to do something to make her dreams come true. As she turned around she saw the face of Sue. Except this wasn't the face of her normal disgust. This was the face of full on rage. Sue lifted her finger to point at Rachel 'you.' She said the aggression in her voice hitting Rachel full pelt. Rachel couldn't help but be scared she collapsed in the chair wanting to keep as far from Sue as possible. Sue screamed angrily Pushing all the papers from the top of the piano and amidst her rage kicking over one of the music stands she stormed out the room screaming still. Rachel now had tears in her eyes how could someone be so scary, how could someone be so angry? Rachel stood up and walked over to the piano looking for her glass. She found no remnants on the piano however on the floor there was a distinct small patch of water and broken glass. The golden star shinning dully in its water soaked state.

*l

Sawyer heard footsteps on the path and looked around seeing the man walking Rachel towards him. He opened the other cage door as she stepped inside looked scared. She stuck her hands out of the bars as he locked the cage so he could take the handcuffs off. Her wrists were chafed from having them so tight. Rachel stood there looking at Sawyer until the man left. 'You ok sweetheart?' he said looking at her.

'Yeah, you?' She said looking at him.

'Just swell. Nice dress.'

'They made me wear it.' She said resting against the side of the cage.

-l

Jack opened his eyes seeing Becky in the other room. 'We're under water aren't we?'

'Yes.' She said nodding.

'Is this one of their stations? The Dharma Initiative.'

'They called it the Hydra.'

'You people are just, whatever's left over of them?'

'That was a long time ago. It doesn't matter who we were it only matters who we are. And we know exactly who you are Jack Shepherd.'

'You don't know anything about me.' He said smiling shaking his head.

'I know that you're a spinal surgeon. I know that you went to Columbia and you graduated med-school a year faster than everyone else. I know that you were married and that you contested the divorce. I know your father died in Sydney. I know this because I have a copy of his autopsy report.'

'What is that?' Jack said turning around and looking at her. She had a folder in front her her.

'This Jack,' she said closing it, 'is your life. Now I'd like to bring you some food and water.' She said standing up. 'But this time I need to know you'll behave. Can I trust you Jack?' He nodded slowly. Put your back against the wall please.' She said and he moved back there as she went and closed the room.

Sue was outside of it waiting for her. 'Good work Rebecca.'

'Thank you Sue.' She said walking off.


	2. Row, Row, Row Your Boat

**Episode 2: Row, Row, Row Your Boat**

As the small glass ballerina tumbled out of her hand and crashed on the floor. The petrified dark eyes of Santana stared out in shock. She ran from the room as fast as she could, not wanting to get caught be the monster that was her mother. She knew how bad it would be, but she hadn't meant to break it. She was just looking at it when it jumped out of her hands. But once it crashed on the floor Santana knew she was the one to blame. She could hear her now. Her mother storming up the stairs coming for Santana. She wrenched open the door and stared at Santana, 'Did you break it?' She said walking towards her and grabbing her arm. 'Did you break it.' She said shaking her. Her mother was screaming with rage and Santana was crying from the pain in her arm when he dad stepped in.

'Chianne, it was me.' He said looking at her. She turned around letting go of Santana fiercely.

'You idiot!' she said pushing past him and out of the room. Santana's dad just stared at her sadness burrowed deep in his eyes.

*l

Santana washed her face quickly and then there was a loud knock on the door. 'Santana open the door.' Jin's Korean voice rang through it. Santana opened the door and smiled at him 'I'm fine.' She said smiling at him. Jin walked out of the room angrily it seemed to Santana so she followed him hastily. Jin started talking to Sayid in Korean expecting Santana to translate. 'Jin thinks it's time to leave. He doesn't think Jack and the others are coming. It's been over a day since we lit the fire.'

'Jack knows we're out here. He's counting on our signal.' Sayid said standing up and looking at the fire on the beach from the boat. 'Maybe he can't see the fire,' He started and Santana quickly translated it looking at Jin. 'If he's north of us the mountains would block it, we need to sail forward along the coast to start another fire.'

'No!' Jin said walking off.

'I told Jack I would be here for him I'm not letting him down.' Sayid said to Sun.

'Jin thinks we have to do as he says because he's the only one who knows how to sail. But he's wrong. I can help you sail the boat.' Santana said looking at Sayid.

-l

Becky unbolted the door stepping in with a tray carrying a bowl of soup and another Dharma water bottle. Jack was hunched in the corner, she smiled at him sympathetically placing the try down on the table like metal in the middle of the room. 'Are you feeling any better?' she said looking at him but he didn't answer. She then left again and found Sue standing outside Sue looked at her carefully just as they heard footsteps on metal. They turned around seeing a young woman climbing down from the ladder.

'The Iraqi found the fake camp.' She said heatedly.

'Well that's good, I thought we'd be in danger there for a minute.' Sue jokingly said. 'He's doing exactly what we wanted.'

'James followed him back to the shore. They have a sail boat.'

As soon as the woman said this Sue's smile faded. 'How did they get that boat?'

'I don't know.'

'It could be good keep them going around in circles. Keep them busy.' Becky said lightly.

'They could find us.' The woman said slightly glaring at her.

'How soon can you put a team together?' Sue said turning to her more serious now.

'Within the hour.'

'Then go.' Sue said and as the woman started climbing again Sue called out to her. 'And Hayley. I want that boat.'

-l

Outside the sun was hot and the light bright Rachel looked over to Sawyer as some people walked towards their cages opening them up. 'Get up.' A man said as he opened Sawyer's cage.

'Where are you taking us?' Rachel said looking worried as they pushed them away from the cages.

'You're coming to work.' The man said as he took a hold of Sawyer and they started walking down the path away from the cages. As they walked around the large thrush of bushes, a woman called out to the group.

'Harry wait.' She said and the man let go of Sawyer and walked towards her. They talked quickly in hushed voices, Sawyer and Rachel watching them carefully.

'Be careful out there.' Harry said kissing Hayley and turning back to them. 'What are you staring at?' He said gruffly to Sawyer pulling him away.

-l

The boat sailed along the shore and Santana quickly shouted down to Jin. Jin ran up from the inner of the boat looking confusedly at them. Santana pointed off into the distance where a dock lay out to sea. 'What is that doing out here?' Jin said looking at Santana.

'We don't know.' She said looking at him.

'I think if we stop here we can get a good place for Jack to see us. The dock looks old and not used for years and from the beach Jack will be able to see the smoke for miles around.' Sayid said looking at the shore and then looking at Jin. Santana was quickly regaling what Sayid was saying to them.

'Safe?' Jin said looking at Sayid.

'Of course it's safe Jin.' Sayid said looking at him.

-l

They had let go of Rachel and Sawyer in a large plain field filled with large rocks. 'Ok,' Harry said looking at them. 'You,' he pointed to Rachel, 'you're going to break the rocks, and you'll be hauling them out of here.'

'And what happens if we don't?' Sawyer said as Harry handed Rachel a pick-axe.

'You get shocked. Now if you're finished talking the wheelbarrow is over there.' He said pointing at to a wheelbarrow which lay a few feet away.

Rachel was still swinging her pick-axe hard down on the sharp rocks which scattered the floor. 'What the hell is this all for?' Rachel thought to herself as she wiped her brow. She picked up the axe again to swing it down as a small rock flew out from the bushes landing by her feet. She looked around not able to see anything when she heard a 'psst' Rachel looked more intently into the bushes as a young girls head appeared.

'Wait no, don't let them know you're talking to me. How's Quinn and Claire, did she have the baby?' Said the girl so Rachel bent down picking up the small shards of rock that she had managed to break off, nodding slowly. 'Are they keeping you in the cages?' The girl asked quickly as Rachel nodded she continued. 'Did you see another guy in there with you?' She said looking at her but Rachel shook her head slightly not wanting to draw any attention to herself and the girl who looked oddly familiar. 'He was my boyfriend; he wasn't even supposed to be in there. Where'd you get the dress?' She said watching Rachel carefully.

'They gave it to me.'

'Oh, it's mine,' The girl said smiling at her, 'You keep it, it looks better on you anyway.' She said and then Rachel heard nothing but the people hacking up bits of rock around her. She looked to the side and the girl was gone. As she stood up she turned around and Sawyer was smirking at her.

'What?'

'Nothing,' Sawyer said still smirking at her. 'Can't a guy smile now days?' He said laughing slightly.

'Hey!' Harry shouted at them. 'Stop talking!'

'Sorry boss.' Sawyer said sarcastically and Rachel found herself smiling slightly not that there was anything to be happy about, but at least she wasn't in this on her own.

-l

Santana dragged one of the gas canisters down the pier towards the large piles of wood Sayid and Jin had started setting up on the small bit of beach which lay next to it. As she handed the canister to Sayid she looked at him. He emptied the gas over the wood and then looked at Santana. 'Why are you lying to me Sayid?' She said looking at him carefully.

'What would you know about lying Santana?' He said walking past her and chucking the canister away. 'I feel that our friends have been captured, there are tracks on the dock, fresh.'

'But you said that it hadn't been used in years.' Santana said looking at him perplexedly.

'That was part of the lying you talked about.' He said looking at her still.

'This isn't for Jack is it?'

'No, I think when they see the flames they will send out a scout party and by that time it will be night. I plan to ambush them taking two hostage and killing the rest. I'm going to have to ask you to lie to Jin for another 20 minutes.' He said looking at her.

'Why?' Santana said glancing over at Jin who was securing the other set of wood.

'Because once the fire is lit, it will be too late,'

*l

Her dark eyes looked around scared and confused. She never meant to disturb her mother but she needed to get to her wardrobe. The small face of the 5 year old Santana watched in horror as she witnessed her mother in bed with someone other than her father. Santana's scream filled the air as she ran out of the room her mother looked after her as she jumped out of bed pulling on her dressing gown. 'Santana.' Her mother called out but Santana ran to the bathroom locking the door. She sat her back against the door scared and confused as her mother hammered on the door. 'Santana open this door. Open this door now!' But Santana refused not moving from where she was sat. 'Santana open this door! That's an order!' Her mother shouted again.

And all that came out of Santana's mouth was a loud 'NO!'

*l

Rachel didn't know where it came from but all she knew was that she liked it. As she relaxed her axe down Sawyer had ran up to her cupping her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. As they hung there suspended in their own world Harry was on them. He pulled Sawyer off but not before Sawyer was able to punch him to the floor. Another man ran out Sawyer with a gun but Sawyer was able to get the gun in his hands. He held it up to Harry until he heard something behind him. 'James!' He turned around and looked upon the sight. Becky was holding a gun to Rachel. 'Drop the gun.' Sawyer looked at them gruffly before dropping the gun to the floor. Harry took great pleasure as he stepped up to a defenceless Sawyer and jabbing him with his shocker. Sawyer fell to the floor in agony as the volt of electricity soared through his body.

-l

His loud footsteps could be heard through the jungle and his ragged breathes. He found it hard to keep going but knew he had to get back down to the beach. His face lit up as he realized he recognized a tree. He never thought he'd be happy to be near the hatch again, to be near the numbers. Hurley walked around the corner running slightly to get to the hatch when he stopped suddenly before falling into a smoldering chasm. There was a massive crater in the middle of the jungle of where the hatch used to be. Hurley looked around scared and confused no sign of Locke, no sign of anybody. He heard running footsteps behind him and when he turned around he was staring into the face of Shayna. She looked even more bewildered than him. 'Dude what happened here?' Hurley said looking at him.

'I blew the hatch up brother.' She said a small smile on her face not believing she had the will power to do that in the end.

'So that big bright purple light in the air that was you?' Hurley said, they had started trundling their way back through the jungle towards the beach.

'Well yeah, it was all that electromagnetism that was built up in the hatch. And when I turned the key it just went boom.' Shayna said imitating turning the key and then the light. 'And then I woke up in the jungle.'

'What about Locke, and Eko and Charlie?' Hurley said sounding more concerned for Charlie.

'They're all good, except Mr Eko seems in a bit of a state.' Shayna said walking out of the trees and onto the beach.

'What do you mean?'

'He got attacked by a polar bear.' Shayna said not believing it could be true.

'What?' he said confused but Shayna ignored him.

'Well anyway the whole island vibrated, and Rachel and Jack and Sawyer saw it too right before they got bags pulled over their head.'

'It's ok. Locke's going to go after them. He said so in his speech.' Shayna said looking at Hurley.

'What? What speech?' Hurley said. 'He hasn't said a speech.'

'Right … of course, sorry I… must be wrong.' Shayna said walking off again.

-l

Sayid had lit the fire, Jin lighting his also, together they looked as the smoke rose into the air. 'Now we wait.' Sayid said looking between them. Jin hurriedly said something in Korean to Santana.

'He said he knows we're lying. He knows this isn't for Jack and it's for the Others.' Santana said looking at Sayid.

'I'm sorry Jin.' Sayid said looking at him. 'It was the only way to get you on board.'

'Boat.' Jin said looking at Santana.

'I think I agree with Jin on this Santana, maybe it is best for you to stay on the boat. Keep safe.' Sayid said looking at her. Santana did agree slightly not wanting to be around the Others again but could se really be defenceless and alone on the boat. Sayid walked over to her and spoke to Santana under her breath. ''If they happen to get past us there is a gun under the tar pooling on the side.' He said looking at her.

''If they get past you that means you're both dead and I have no chance of surviving anyway.' She said as she walked back to the boat.

Darkness had suddenly fallen and Santana was alone on the boat. She pulled the kettle off the cooker, just giving her something to do. She hated being alone it reminded her ofBrittanyalone in death. 'No Santana.' She said to herself, 'You can't cry over her again.' She said looking around 'Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. If you see a crocodile don't forget to scream….' then she heard something. A loud creak could be heard from the deck of the boat and then as suddenly as that she heard footsteps but not just one set many. She quickly rushed to the tar pooling pushing it open and pulling out the gun. It felt alien in her hand and what was she planning to do with it she couldn't kill anyone could she? There was a noise on the stairs as a young woman appeared looking at her. ''Stop!' Santana said holding the gun out in front of her.

'You won't shoot me.' The woman said in a lofty voice. Hayley pushed the hair out of her face carefully.

'You don't know what I'd do.' Santana spat out.

'I know you Santana Lopez.' She said looking at her.

'Lower your voice and let me off this boat.' Santana said looking at her.

'I'm sorry I can't do that. We are not the enemy Santana, but if you shoot me that's exactly what we'll become.' Hayley said as the engine started up. The loud rumble shocked Santana and she pulled the trigger. As Hayley reached to her side pulling up her bloodied fingers her face went pale.

'Hayley!' A man shouted from the top of the stairs looking down on what had occurred. He pulled out a gun and shot at Santana who had sprinted into the room behind her closing the door firmly. She clambered up to the porthole which she opened with a struggle. As she stuck her head out she felt the wind in her hair and realised the boat was moving. She could hear gun fire as Jin and Sayid ran up to the boat shooting the Others. Santana clambered out of the porthole and fell sideways winding herself as she fell off the boat and crashed into the dark unforgiving sea. Jin dived into the water after her and as the both resurfaced Santana was happy that she had someone that could save her, someone she could rely her life on, someone who made her feel at home.

*l

'Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. If you see a crocodile don't forget to scream. Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream.' She sang to herself softly. They had been shouting again. Santana was still locked away in her room trying to avoid the mass row which seemed to fill every room of the house. She knew what was happening her mother was leaving. She knew it would happen one day but she didn't think it'd be like this. There was a small knock on her bedroom door and Santana looked up as her dad entered. He sat next to her on the bed with tear stained cheeks and a large red mark on the side of his face. Obviously she had slapped him. He cradled Santana in his arms before her mothers voice rang through the silence. Her fathers eyes looked sad as he pushed Santana out of the room to say goodbye to her mother. She walked down the stairs slowly holding her arms close to her.

'Here.' She said quite sternly. Santana finished climbing the stairs and stood just in front of her mother. 'This is goodbye Santana.' She said in a matter of fact tone. 'And the truth is it could have worked if you weren't here.' She said looking down at her. She was speaking in Korean but Santana refused to acknowledge it.. Her mother just picked up her bags and left the house leaving Santana staring longingly over the mother she always wanted.

*l

'I'm sorry for getting you into this.' Sayid Said as Jin had wrapped his arms around Santana trying to warm her up. She was still dripping wet and shaking, more from shock than the cold. 'We should get moving. We have a long walk ahead of us.'

-l

Rachel sat up on the stone which sat in her cage. After Sawyer had kissed her they had been bundled back into their separate crates. Light was already peering through the trees which surrounded them. Rachel looked around the area in which the cages were situated in, and for the first time it sunk in. Even though the sky was blue and it was sure to be another hot day on this inescapable island she was a prisoner. As she looked around the trees caused shadows making things look happier and almost zoo like. This made Rachel shiver thinking her and Sawyer were only alive for Sue's entertainment. She looked over at Sawyers cage she could tell he was awake even though he had pretended to sleep all night.

'Hey!' She said shouting over to him but he ignored her. 'Hey! Sawyer!'

'Calm down sweetheart I'm getting up.' He said pushing himself up and turning around facing her.

'Why'd you kiss me?' She said looking at him confused.

'You just looked too damn cute in that dress. And the way you were swinging that pick-axe.' He said smiling at her.

This made Rachel smile too and somehow she felt connected to Sawyer and he was able to make her smile more than anyone else had since coming to this island. 'Did you see their faces when you got a hold of that gun?' Rachel said with a smile on her face.

'Yeah, they got no fight in them.' Sawyer said smiling back. 'That…' He continued but got shot down as hurried, scared voices could be rushing towards them. And soon enough a group of the others were rushing past them. A woman on a stretcher and Harry holding her hand, Rachel looked on shocked as she saw that the woman was bleeding badly. Becky was running next to them saying how they needed to operate on her now.

As they passed round the corner Rachel looked up at Sawyer. 'You're smiling?' Rachel said sounding disgusted at him.

'I don't think these people are into shooting one of their own. So that means out team did it.' He said looking at her with a smirk on his face.

-l

The door swung open and Becky rushed through she was dressed in a doctors gown and her face was pale. Jack watched her from the other side of the glass looking worried. 'Jack I need your help.' She said more desperate than she had ever sounded.

'With what?'

'A girl is dying. She was shot and it tore her abdominal sack and I can't stop the blood flow.'

'So?' Jack said looking at her wide eyes.

'So, Jack! We can't let her die.' She said pleading with him.

'No you can't let her die! I can do whatever I want.' Jack said turning away.

'No you won't Jack,' Becky started and Jack turned back towards her, 'You won't let her die because you won't let anybody die.'

They had placed a bag over his head walking Jack quickly through the ground which surrounded their own hatch. A loud siren started and before Jack knew it he could have sworn he heard his name shouted, but he must have just been imagining things. As they entered the surgical ward they pulled that bag off of his head, he blinked wildly as the bright lights danced across his pupils. Becky walked swiftly towards some sinks at the end of the hall. Jack looked up at two sets of scans which hung on the wall. 'Those aren't hers.' Becky said and they walked into the room.

'What are you doing here?' Harry shouted as Jack walked in.

'He's here to help Harry.' Becky said.

'But he's one of them!' Harry said angrily at him.

'If you want Hayley to survive Jack is our only option!' Becky said looking at him. Harry nodded slightly to them and walked out of the room. And up to the viewing centre from above.

'Can you hand me a scalpel?' Jack said looking at Becky, she handed it to him as he started work to keep Hayley alive.

-l

They had made their way back to the beach and slowly everyone crowded around Hurley wanting to know where the others were and why he was alone. 'They, they aren't coming back.' Hurley said 'They got them.'

'When were you planning on telling us this!' Finn shouted angry and upset for Rachel.

'Whose they?' Tina said looking worried.

'They are the Others.' Locke said turning around and facing the small group.

'What about Santana and Jin and Sayid? Are they ok?' Claire said looking around worriedly.

'I don't know.' Locke said, 'I'm gonna find our friends. I don't know how yet but I will. We're going to find them and we will bring them home.' Locke said turning away.

Hurley stood there looking perplexed at Shayna who was busy throwing stones into the sea. 'Not a bad speech.' Charlie said walking up to him.

'I think … I've just been hit with de ja vu.' Hurley said still watching Shayna


	3. The Question

Episode 3: The Question

'He's gone! He's gone!' Finn's eyes shot open as he heard Hurley's shouts through the morning air. He sat up sharply not wanting to wake Quinn, but it was too late she was already awake as alert as he was. Together they both clambered out of their tent walking over to the commotion.

'Hurley what are you talking about?' Mike said looking at him concerned.

'He's gone!' He said more exasperatedly.

'Who?'

'Mr. Eko.' Hurley said trying to catch his breath.

'But he was unconscious.' Quinn said looking confused at the others.

'He awoke.' Everyone quickly fell silent turning around seeing Locke walking towards them from Eko's tent. 'He's probably got about a two hour or more head start but in his condition he won't be making it far too bad there's no trail.' Everyone looked around confused waiting for Locke to say more. But he seemed quite content in what he has said.

'You're going after him right?' Charlie said looking at him.

'Of course I am.' He said smiling at everyone. 'I know where he's going.'

-l

The beeping of the machine had slowly gone from a steady beat to a high pitched noise which rand out continuously. Hayley was dead and Jack couldn't do anything. 'Jack it's ok.' Becky said looking at him with tears in her eyes. Jack just looked at the small body which lay on the table. Her body looked so small in death and her skin so pale. Jack could only stare at her body he didn't know what to do. Becky was called out of the room leaving Jack alone. He felt terrible the one thing he was asked to do and he couldn't even do it. The equipment in the room wasn't built for this kind of surgical procedure. But he had to try with all his might to save her. Slowly but surely Becky returned with a few of the Others, putting a bag back on his head and walking him back to his cell. He felt alone more alone than he ever had in his life. He didn't even know how Rachel and Sawyer were. He only ever saw Becky and that was when she delivered his food. Which is why he was surprised when he found Sue entering the cell not too long after.

*l

'Finn, wait up!' Finn turned around seeing Puck lunging towards him. He slapped him on the back playfully as if to say let's get a move on. Finn still felt uncomfortable around Puck I don't think the betrayal from Puck and Quinn would ever go away, but he had to push it to the side. 'Sup dude?'

'Nothing.' Finn said shaking his head walking forwards. 'My mum's getting out of hospital today.'

'Isn't that something to be happy about?' Puck said laughing slightly.'

Finn forced a smile on his face 'Course it is.' He said as they walked into the choir room. Finn had stopped suddenly his eyes landing on Rachel. And he felt something. Something he hadn't felt for a while. And then he knew. He still loved her.

*l

'There's another hatch just up in the jungle. Mr. Eko is heading there.' Locke said gathering things from the kitchen and putting them in his pack. 'Anyone's welcome to come along.' He said smiling.

'Dude that's not like how it's done.' Hurley said looking at him.

'What do you mean Hugo?' Locke said looking at him.

'Well usually Jack would run off into the jungle with like Sawyer and Rachel and that.'

'I'm not Jack, Hugo.' Locke said slowly walking off.

'Hey I want to come.' Tina piped up smiling at him.

'Great. Get some water we'll live in 20 minutes.' He smiled walking over the beach again, leaving the group at the kitchen.

Tina turned around smiling and saw Mike's face. 'What?'

'You're going out into the jungle?' He said looking worriedly for her.

'I need to do something. I just feel a bit stuck sat here doing nothing.' Tina said looking around.

'But you ... you realise last time I went into the jungle Lauren died.' Mike said looking more worried still.

'I know but I'll be fine. Anyway I'm with Locke he knows exactly where we're going.' Tina said collecting some things.

'Tina I don't want you going.' Mike pleaded with her.

'Mike,' Finn said just from behind him, he and Quinn were eating and trying not to listen in yet the discussion was getting more heated. 'I'll go. I'll look after her.' He said smiling at them both, Tina smiled back obviously happy to accept his company.

However Quinn turned on him. 'Wait, what?'

'If Mike won't go and won't let Tina go on her own why can't I go with her?' Finn said looking around, Mike seemed happy with the idea too.

'But why does it have to be you?' Quinn said evidently scared.

'Quinn I'll be ok.' Finn said kissing her forehead.

-l

'Hi Jack.' She said sitting down on a chair. Jack just stared up from the corner at her. All the loathing for her still in him. 'You know I like you Jack.' She said looking at him, 'You don't have annoying hair.' She chuckled to herself thinking about Will.

'What do you want?' Jack said looking at her aggressively.

'I came to give you a nugget of information from the outside world.' Sue said looking at him still with a smirk on her face.

'And what nugget of information do I need to know.' He said standing up and walking over to the glass.

'Boston won the Red Socks.' Sue said, her mind on other things.

'What?' Jack turned around more confused than before.

'What I meant to say,' She said standing up. 'The Boston Red Socks won the world series. Sorry I was busy thinking about the awful cheerleading I saw when I was in Boston.' Sue said a disgusted look o her face.

'Why would I care about cheerleaders?' Jack said watching her.

'Because I was a cheerleading coach.' She said smiling slightly.

'You?' Jack said laughing at her.

'Yes Jack, me. And three of your 'friends' were on my cheerios team. Miss Quinn Fabray, Miss Santana Lopez and a Miss Brittany Peirce.'

'Brittany's dead.' Jack said bowing his head but the anger in his voice still ripe.

'I'm sorry to hear that.' Sue said looking saddened by the news.

'Yeah right.'

'No I am Jack, I'm not a monster you know. And I have ways to get off this island if I wanted to I could have saved them.' She said standing up now.

'Like you have a way off this island. You're just as stuck here as the rest of us.' He said looking not looking at her.

'Well I see I'm not getting through to you then. Goodbye Jack.' She said walking towards the door.

Jack looked at her 'Does it hurt?'

Sue turned around looking confused. 'Sorry?'

'Your neck does it hurt? Any numbness in your fingers or toes? Like pins and needles when your foot falls asleep except constantly.'

'Why are you asking me these questions Jack?' Sue said looking confused.

'Because Sue, you have a tumor on your back, and aggressive tumor that is going to kill you.' He said walking slowly forwards. 'I don't know when those x-rays were taken but unless they were very recent, you're not going to be walking much longer.' He said looking at her.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' She said looking confusedly at Jack.

'My mistake then.' Jack said as Sue opened up the door and shut it behind her. Becky was waiting on the other side of the door with some food.

'Hello Sue.' Becky said nodding slightly at her.

'Becky, why did you show him my x-rays?' Sue looked at her worriedly.

'I didn't tell him they were yours, but I suppose you did?' Becky said with a straight face.

*l

'FINN ANSWER THE PHONE!' Kurt's voice shouted up the stairs reaching through Finn's door and finding his ears. Finn picked up the phone on the side clicking the accept button.

'Hello?'

'Hi Finn.' Rachel's voice spoke out the end of the phone. Finn had left glee club just as he entered it earlier, the feeling for Rachel confusing him.

'Oh, hey Rachel.' He said instantly coughing trying to act as if he was ill.

'I was just ringing to make sure you were ok. You know as the leaders of the glee club we have to look out for each other.' She said and he could hear the smile in his voice. An unannounced cough came from down the phone but it wasn't Rachel's.

'Kurt are you still on the phone?' Finn said feeling his privacy had been violated.

'Getting off now.' Kurt's voice rang through.

Finn sat on his bed leaning his back against the wall not knowing exactly what to say to Rachel, he realised he hadn't spoken for about two minutes. So he made what he thought was a convincing sneezing sound. 'Sorry Rachel I had to sneeze.' He said in an offhand way. 'I think I just have a bit of a cold I'll be fine to practice properly tomorrow.' He said smiling now thinking of his upcoming duet with Rachel. He loved sharing the stage with her. When they performed it was like they were the only two people in the world.

'Ok. Then I'll see you tomorrow 10 am sharp.' She said in her normal bossy yet friendly manner.

'See you then.' Finn said smiling and turning the phone off. He jumped off his bed feeling suddenly alive and also quite hungry so he rushed down the stairs. As he reached the hall he heard a small tap on the door. He looked confusedly around not expecting company and opened it. His arms opened up straight away accepting the crying Quinn in his arms. 'Hey, Quinn what's up?' but she didn't answer so he just held her. 'It's ok.'

*l

Finn and Tina were with Locke and Shayna at the edge of the jungle. 'If there's a way we can find Rachel, Sawyer and Jack it'll be with the hatch in the jungle.'

'How do you know?' Finn said looking at him.

'The computer in the hatch wasn't just used for pushing the button, you could use it to communicate with other hatches too.' Shayna said smiling at them

'So we're going to try and contact the Others?'

'Maybe, if we can.' Locke said looking at them.

'How do you know that's where Mr. Eko is heading?' Tina said looking perplexed.

'Because that's where his brother is.' Locke said, 'Come on we got a long walk ahead of us.' Locke said striding off into the jungle.

Across the beach Quinn was watching her boyfriend walk into the unknown. She was playing nervously with her hair thinking how last time she was in there she it was kill or be killed, and she did. 'Hey Rose,' Quinn said as Rose started shifting through the boxes on the shelves of the kitchen keeping them tidy.

'What's up sweety?' She said turning to her and smiling lightly.

'How can you just stand around, whilst everything goes on? You just seem so calm.' Quinn said laughing slightly.

'Quinn, I can stand around because I don't want to get involved. I know you're worried about Finn,' she said watching as Quinn started playing with her hair again. 'But he'll be fine.'

'But what if it was Bernard getting involved?' Quinn said and they both turned their heads towards Bernard who was fishing just on the edge of the water.

'Sweety, Bernard's a dentist the most he can do is look after everyone's teeth.' Rose smiled at her laughing slightly.

-l

Sue was back in Jacks cell. 'We had such a wonderful plan to break you Jack.' She said looking at him as he slowly ate the meal Becky had brought to him.

'Break me?' He said confused.

'Wear you down until you were convinced we weren't your enemies.' She said and a light flickered in the room. The dank walls shone with grime and the poor lighting only made Jack feel more enclosed. 'And then of course we'd lead you to believe that you were choosing to do what we told you to do. All of this assuming you'd get invested.'

'Why are you telling me this?' He said looking at her.

'I'm telling you this, Jack, because my plan got shot down when you saw my x-rays and realised I was dying.'

Jack nodded slowly at her 'All of this, you brought me here to operate on you? You want me to save your life?'

'No I want you to want to save my life. But we're beyond that now so.' She looked at Jack who just stared at her. 'All I can ask is that you think about it.' She went to walk away before turning back around. 'Do you believe in God Jack? Two days after I found out I have an aggressive tumor on my spine a spinal surgeon falls out of the sky. And if that's not proof of God, I don't know what is.' She said and the turned leaving Jack alone to think about the prospect.

-l

The bright greenery caused from the sun reflecting off of the trees hung in the air. As they trundled through the trees, which wound high up into the canopy, a small metallic noise could be heard from up ahead. 'What's that?' Tina stopped suddenly scared.

'I don't know.' Locke said, 'Let's go check it out.' He said with a small smile running forward.

Finn put is hand on Tina's shoulder. 'It's ok, come on.' He said giving her a reassuring smile and moving her along keeping behind Locke. They all stopped abruptly as they reached a quarry. They peered down into it where they saw Mr. Eko looking up at them.

'Hello Eko.' Locke said smiling at him.

They continued through the jungle 'Finn how did Locke know we'd find Mr. Eko on the way here?' Tina said looking up at him as they were walking on.

'Apparently there's a plane on top of the hatch. And his brother was inside.' Finn said looking at her.

'Don't you think that's a bit of a coincidence?' Tina said looking confused.

'I said the same thing to John and he said, "don't mix a coincidence with fate."' Finn said looking at her with a smile on his face not believing what John had said.

'And do you believe in fate?' Tina asked him as they pushed through some undergrowth.

'I believe there's one person out there to make everyone happy. Like you and Mike.' He said smiling at her.

'Yeah I do too. Hopefully Mike and I will be together forever.' She said smiling happier now than she had been on the island.

'I'm sure you will.' Finn said.

'And you and Quinn will be happy too. If not there's always Rachel.' Tina said laughing slightly at the love triangle which continued to repeat itself.

'Yeah ... I'm sure we'll be ok.' He said as they pushed through the last of the bushes coming to a small opening. There was a large grate buried in the ground and large beachcraft lay up turned next to it. Finn stopped abruptly.

'What's wrong Finn?' Tina said looking at him.

'That's the plane Boone fell in.' He said walking forward.

'Do you want to come down with us Eko?' Locke said looking at him Eko shook his head. 'Well you know where we are.' He said indicating Finn to help him open the grate. Together they opened it and clambered inside.

-l

Becky walked in to the room next to Jack's cell he peered at her through the glass. 'What you don't trust me anymore?' Jack said to her jokingly.

'I trust you just fine Jack. I Just brought you a film.' She said putting the tape into the TV.

'I don't want to watch a film.' He said frustrated.

'I'll turn the sound down then.' She said smiling at him and pressing play. 'You know you probably feel at the moment that you don't have a choice. But you do have a choice Jack. Sue is a wonderful woman.' She said smiling slightly as the tape flickered on. Jack looked down at it carelessly until he realised what it was. Becky was stood there holding up a sign it said 'Ignore everything I'm saying...' As Becky continued talking the Becky on the video removed the sign to show another saying, 'Sue is a liar...' Jack looked up at Becky that was still talking to him. 'And a terrible person...' Jack looked back down at the video as Becky carried on switching the sings so Jack could get the full messaged. 'Some of us want change... But it has to look like an accident... It has to look like we tried to save him... And that's up to you Jack...' Jack looked around confusedly trying to react to what Becky was saying rather than what he was reading but he wasn't listening. He looked up to just as she said 'You can trust me, I want you to trust me when I say that doing the surgery is the right thing to do.' She nodded slowly at him knowing they were bother being watched and heard. Jack glanced back down at the video 'It's a complicated surgery. No one would ever know... And I would protect you...'

'It's the right thing because she deserves to live.' Becky's voice made Jack look back up at her again. He glanced again down at the video. 'Now tell me to turn the movie off.'

He looked back up at her 'Turn the movie off.' He said, even through his confusion.

'Jack...'

'Turn it off. Now.' He said angrier.

'Alright it's off.' She said pulling the video out and walking towards the exit, she turned back to him 'Think about what I said, please.' And she left.

*l

Quinn was sat on the counter a small smile on her face as she watched Finn butter some toast. He turned around smiling and placing one of the slices in her hands. 'You look happier today.'

'Well tomorrow we get away don't we? We get away to Sydney.' She said smiling putting her arms around him.

'You know you've been here a week now, can I know why you suddenly turned up.' Finn knew before he looked at Quinn he had said the wrong thing. Her arms went limp and she retracted them back to herself.

'What did you say?' She asked a bitter note in her voice. He looked up to her, her face didn't seem so angry it seemed more scared and upset.

'I was just ... I'm sorry.' He said soothingly trying to make her smile again.

'No Finn.' She said softly still hoping off the counter. 'What's the one thing I asked you to do?'

Finn looked at her. 'Not ask you about what happened.'

'Exactly. Now let's get back to pretending everything is amazing.' She said leaving the room and walking up to Finn's room. He watched her leave confused about what must have happened but knew he had to be strong because Quinn clearly was weaker than she was showing. And only Finn was able to cause her to break, he wouldn't let that happen to her. Ever.

*l

Tina was sat on one of the chairs situated in the dark room below the ground. She was watching the orientation video 'This is the Pearl station 5 of the Dharma Initiative.' The man on the video continued as Shayna, Finn and Locke looked through the electrical circuits.

'Hey guys, what are these other TV's for?' She said looking at them. There were TV's stacked on top of each other in three rows along the front wall of the hatch. 'On the video he said there's projects, plural as in more than one, maybe these TV's can be linked to the other stations?' She said looking around.

'Now I feel stupid.' Locke said looking at her and smiling. 'Do you think we can do that?'

'I can try and see if I can patch one of the TV's for you.' Shayna said fiddling with the electrical circuits again. 'Tell me when you get something.'

'There's nothing yet.' Locke said watching the TV's carefully.'

'What about now?' Shayna said flicking another button, 'John?'

'Yeah we got something now.' Locke said looking at the TV where there was a room. It looked like the computer room in the Swan station. The camera seemed to pan round when a face appeared. Tina jumped slightly as a man with an eye-patch glared at the camera before he put his hand over it and the screen blanked out again.

'Well I guess he'll be expecting us.' Locke said looking at the group.

-l

Rachel and Sawyer were hauling the rocks again. Rachel stopped looking around at a small hut where the Others seemed to congregate. Becky was heatedly talking to Harry but the only words Rachel picked up was 'two weeks' and she had no idea what this meant. Becky looked over to her slowly with a small sack in her hand. 'Hi Kate, I want you to put this over your head and come with me, please.'

'You think I'm going to come with you because you said please?' Rachel said defiantly.

'No, Rachel, I think you're going to come with me because the man behind me, the one burning a hole in my back,' Rachel looked behind her where she saw Harry staring at them chewing on the inside of his lip. 'He's going to kill Sawyer. But if you come with me there's something you can do that can save his life.' Becky said and Rachel grabbed the sack pulling it over her head.

Rachel was walked quite far before she heard a door opening. 'Just through here.' She heard Becky say and then the sack was pulled off of her head. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw him. Jack stood the opposite side of the glass looking at her. The both smiled at each other walking forwards. 'I'll give you some privacy.' Becky said walking back out of the room and closing the door.

For a while they just stared at each other through the glass. 'Are you ok?' Jack said looking at her.

'Yeah, are you?' She said.

'I'm great. Where are they keeping you?' He wanted to know what had been happening he didn't know how much time they'd give them.

'In a cage.'

'And Sawyer?'

'He's in a cage too.' She said smiling slightly before faltering.

'Rachel, have they hurt you?' He said looking at her as her face cracked into a frown and she started crying. 'Hey, it's going to be ok.' He said wanting nothing more than to be able to comfort her.

'Jack, you have to do it. What they said, you have to do the operation.'

'What? What did they give you to ask me?' He said the anger rising in his voice. 'What did they offer you?' He said shouting at her now but the tears were already falling from her eyes.

'Nothing...' She said slowly through tears.

'Then what are you doing here?' He shouted.

'They said they're going to kill Sawyer.' She said. 'She said if you do it they'll let us go.'

'And you believe them?'

'I have to.' Rachel said begging with him.

'Hey!' Jack shouted up staring right at the camera which was situated on the wall, he knew Sue would be watching. 'We're done in here!' He said.

'Jack please?' Rachel said pleading.

'No. We're done!' He shouted again.

-l

They were running again. They needed to get out of the hatch fast from the noises which were coming above. The metallic noise had filled the air and there was a sound of a fight. Locke and Finn ran forward as they saw Mr. Eko slam to the floor and then a large pillar of black smoke fly off into the other direction. Finn looked around perplexed at what he had just witnessed when Tina and Shayna caught up with them, only stopping at the sight of Mr. Eko laying dying on the floor. Locke had rushed over to him and was cradling him in his arms. 'No Eko. No.' He said soothingly trying to not let him die. Mr. Eko's lips started to move and a small whisper came from them and then he fell still. Locke stood up looking down sadly at him.

'What did he say?' Tina asked looking scared.

Locke turned around to them. 'He said, we're next.'


	4. It's Really Not That Easy Being Green

A loud bark called out their return. As Vincent ran forward greeting them back the other survivors gathered around fast. Quinn threw her arms around Santana hugging her tightly. Jin and Sayid both each received hugs of happiness of their safety and return. Even without Jack, Rachel and Sawyer they still felt home. Santana looked around at the large beach, the wreckage gleaming in the sun, the small bamboo made kitchen, the friends she had made, she felt home. 'I'm so glad you're back.' Quinn said smiling at her.

'I'm glad to be back too.' Santana said smiling, laughing slightly, at Quinn. As the survivors dispersed she saw something out of the corner of her eye. As she turned her head she realised someone was in the water. 'Look! Over there!' She shouted making everyone turn around and look. Within seconds Sayid and Jin were in the water dragging the body out. As the slumped it on the wet sand the boy's mouth let out a small groan as if to say he was alive. His dark hair was wet from the sea and his skin seemed dry let alone being in the water for so long. Santana watched him carefully as Sayid tried to get him to drink some water. 'Quinn?' She said looking confused.

'What?' Quinn said looking worriedly from Santana to the boy.

'How can it be?' Santana said looking at her.

'What do you mean?' Quinn said more confused now. Santana grabbed Quinn's hand moving her to the front of the boy.

'It's Rory, from glee club.'

*l

'Mommy, Daddy.' His bright blue eyes searched between the man and woman who stood in front of him. A huge smile lifted on their faces as the woman embraced her son.

'I missed you Rory.' She said releasing him and then his dad grabbed hold of him too.

'I missed you both 't home without you two.' He said smiling at them. They walked through the airport swiftly reaching baggage claim before they knew it. Rory reached down taking his deep green suitcase off the conveyer belt.

'How was your flight sweety?' His mother said as she pushed the suitcase into the back of the hire car.

'Oh just fine, you know I love flying.' He said smiling again as he took his seat in the back of the car.

'Well let's hope you like sailing as much.' His father said opening the door on the driver's side of the car.

'You know me I'm easy.' Rory said smiling to his father.

*l

The hood was pulled off and Rachel found herself back in her cage. Becky was already locking the door behind them .'I'm really sorry you couldn't help us Rachel.' Becky started but Rachel ignored her. 'Do you miss it?'

'Miss what?' Rachel said with an edge to her voice, turning around facing Becky.

'Performing, do you miss it?' Becky said looking at Rachel sympathetically.

'I think the day I crashed on this island my performing days were over. Me losing my voice proved that to me.' Rachel thought about her times in glee club before her eyes fell on Sawyer's cage. 'Where is he?'

'You really care about him don't you?' Becky said looking at her with kind eyes.

Rachel's worries were dashed when she heard Harry coming towards them. She could hear him telling Sawyer to walk faster and Rachel was flooded with relief. As they walked round the corner Rachel tried to hide a smile as she looked at Sawyer, she would do anything to keep him alive. 'Get in there.' Harry shouted pushing Sawyer forcibly into his cage. He locked the door quickly walking over to Rachel. 'If you got anything to say to him, say it to him tonight.' He spat at the ground before walking away and Becky followed in quick pursuit.

Sawyer shrugged turning around and looking at Rachel 'How was your day honey?'

-l

The air was still, not even the caw of a bird could be heard. They all stood there silent, scared, sad. Locke and Finn had started digging a hole from equipment they found in the hatch. 'What do you think happened?' Tina said holding her arm to her elbow as if she were hugging herself in comfort.

'He was killed.' Locke said finishing the hole.

'By what?' Tina said looking around the jungle scarcely.

'I believe you call it The Monster.' Locke said looking at the three of them. 'That pillar of black smoke. That's what killed Eko.'

Tina looked around through the whistling trees. 'If that thing's still out there, what are we still doing here?'

'There have been a few too many funerals recently, what with Ana and Emma; I think they should be spared the sadness.' Locke said looking at Finn and indicating for him to help lower Mr. Eko into the shallow grave.

-l

The blue eyes shot open yet he was still struggling to breathe. Santana and Quinn had taken it upon themselves to make sure Rory was ok. No one else wanted to be near him but they had no idea why. 'Rory? Rory, it's ok. You're ok, calm.' Quinn tried to say in a soothing voice.

Rory's eyes shot between them 'Wh… where am I?' His breathing seemed to regain normal pace immediately. He looked between Santana and Quinn confusedly.

'Rory how did you end up here?' Santana said looking at him concerned.

He looked at her settling his eyes. 'Remember, I couldn't go toSydneybecause I was going sailing with my parents?' he waited for Santana and Quinn to nod in understanding. 'Well I flew toFiji, that's where the boat was we had to pick it up, and then we were sailing and there was storm. The waves were going like crazy and the boat started to tip. I hit my head, blacked out and woke up here.' Rory stopped looking at them and then his eyes widened as if he remembered something. 'They're dead.'

'Wait, what?' Santana said looking at him.

'My parents, they're dead.'

'Rory you don't know that.' Quinn said trying to reassure him.

'No, they're dead!' He said standing up swiftly, but swaying slightly. 'The boat capsized. I hit my head, they were on the boat.' His eyes had filled with tears now at the realisation of what had happened crashed down around him.

Quinn put and arm around Rory, 'You don't know that,' she said soothingly. 'You said the boat started to tip and you hit your head. You may have fallen off. Your parents could still be alive.' She tried to make it sound like a good thing but somehow it didn't work. Whatever happened, Rory was still on this island which seemed impossible to escape.

-l

'I saw Jack,' Rachel said, she was sat in her cage staring across at Sawyer. 'They brought me in to see him, they want him to perform surgery on Sue. He' sick and they say if he does they're going to let all go.'

'What and you and me are bate?' Sawyer said smiling sarcastically.

'Something like that.'

'At least the doc's not dumb enough to do it.' Sawyer said picking at the stones.

'I told him he had to.' Rachel said.

'Why did you tell him to do something so stupid?' Sawyer said standing up and raising his voice.

'My life don't need saving.'

'Do you wanna die? Cause that's what's going to happen! You've seen Harry he's just waiting to do it.' She said as she lifted herself onto the bars of the cage and clambering herself out.

'Rachel stop get back in there.' Sawyer said as Rachel squeezed her way through the top.

'Stop pretending you don't care.' She said looking her way to get down.

'What are you doing Rachel?' Sawyer said more concerned than ever.

'You know what James, if you're not going to save yourself then I will.' She said climbing down the side of the cage, walking over to sawyer's cage and grabbing a large stone.

'What are you doing, get back in your cage!' He said as she started banging at the lock which kept Sawyer trapped. She broke through the lock opening the cage.

'Go! Run!'

'I'm not going anywhere.' Sawyer said looking at her.

'Why not?' Rachel shouted stepping inside the cage with him more angrily now.

'Because there ain't no where to run.' He said looking at her sympathetically.

'What do you mean?' She said looking at him.

'This ain't our island sweetheart. It's a smaller island like that one just outsideAlcatraz.' Sawyer said looking around. 'If we run there ain't no where to run to. Unless you're a mermaid or got a boat then there's no point.'

'When were you planning on telling me?' Rachel had started shouting.

'I didn't want you to think there was no hope. Why don't you run? You can save yourself get out into the jungle and hide.'

Rachel shook her head walking back out of the cage. 'No, I'm not leaving you.'

She started climbing the cage again before slipping back through the bars at the top. 'What are you doing?'

'We're in this together James.' She said turning her back on him.

*l

They all clambered on the boat, hands filled with suitcases and food. 'So is this our new home for a month?' Rory said looking around the boat.

'Yep the Ocean42.' His dad said smiling and patting the boat. 'We just have to sail it to the US and then we'll have it brought home from there.' He said waking into the large underside where the rooms were. Rory sat up on the deck just smiling to himself happy to be with his family again, he missed them so much when he was in Ohio but he would never leave there for any reason whatsoever.

'Rory can you come here?'

'Coming mommy.' He said as he clambered into the boat. 'Everything ok?' they had been sailing now for a week and were somewhere south. That's all Rory knew it was surprisingly warm.

'We heard there might be a storm coming so we're bringing everything down here, just needed to make sure you stay inside.' She said smiling at him.

'Don't worry I'm fine mommy.'

*l

They broke through the last growth of trees pushing their way to the beach. The sunlight broke across the sky as Finn, Tina, Locke and Shayna made their way to the camp. Charlie turned around seeing them and running up to them. 'John, where's Eko?'

Locke just carried on looking forwards as the others dispersed. 'He's gone.' He said carrying on walking.

Charlie stood there looking after him. 'Gone, gone where?'

Shayna had settled herself down on the beach near to Claire's tent; she looked up at her tent slowly. Claire looked cautiously at her holding Aaron close to her. Shayna stood up smiling and walking forwards 'You know there's a problem with your roof?'

'Really?' Claire said looking up concerned.

'If you give me a minute I can fix it for you.' Shayna said grabbing one of bamboos when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Everything alright here?' Charlie said looking carefully at Claire.

'Yeah, Shayna said there's a problem with the roof, she was going to fix it for me.' Claire said smiling feeling relaxed by Charlie's presence.

Charlie looked up at the roof of the tent 'Looks fine to me, and if there's any problems I can sort them out for Claire.' He said smiling at her.

'Oh, right.' Shayna said looking at him, 'Sorry to bother you both.' She said walking off in the other direction.

'We need to get her another button to push.' Charlie said turning around and smiling at Claire before embracing her tightly.

'It was a nice offer though.' Claire said shrugging slightly.

-l

Jack was laid down on the table in the middle of his room, staring up at the dank ceiling which dripped occasionally, when he heard a crackling coming from a speaker by the door. He hopped off the table looking confusedly into the room adjacent but no one was there. He leaned in trying to catch what the voice said when he heard a young girls voice say 'Try the door.' Jack looked suspiciously at the door before putting his hands on the lever and to his surprise it opened. He peered out the door slowly checking if anyone was there and when he saw no one he walked out. He crept cautiously down the corridor before finding a door to his left. He pushed it open with a creak and found himself in a much smaller room filled with TV's which showed different sections of the station they were in. And there they were. He looked at the top left camera seeing Sawyer and Rachel. She was sat facing away from him and it seemed as if he was trying to grab her attention. He watched their faces closely when he heard a small cough behind him. He turned around sharply seeing Sue staring at him.

'So Jack you got out.' She said looking at him.

'What is all this?' He said indicating to the cameras.

'They're my way of keeping control of things.' Sue said as Jack turned around still staring at the camera which held his friends. 'Do you truly care about them Jack?'

'What?' Jack said turning back around.

'Well I mean if you did, truly, care about them, wouldn't you do anything to keep them alive?' Sue said raising an eyebrow. Jack turned back around staring at the camera. 'Your choice Jack.' Sue said turning around and walking to leave.

'Tomorrow.' Jack said turning to face her.

'Sorry?' Sue said looking at him shocked.

'Tomorrow, first thing I'm doing the surgery. But I need you word.'

'What's that Jack?' Sue said looking at him with a blank face.

'I need to get the hell off this island'

'Done.'

-l

Rory was still trying to come to terms with being on the island when Finn walked over to the small group of them. 'Here.' Finn said handing him a Dharma water bottle.

'Thanks Finn.' Rory said looking up at him. 'What happened here anyway?' He said looking at the rest.

'A lot.' Quinn said hugging her knees to her. Santana was looking out to sea thinking if there was any way to be off the island it would be now she wanted it. Too many things were reminding her of home, of her dad, every time she thought about him it nearly brought her to tears.

'Where's Rachel? And Lauren? And Brittany?' Rory said looking around at them and that triggered it. Just the mention of her name and Santana was in floods of tears again. Quinn's arm acted quickly embracing her as Finn helped Rory up walking him away telling him everything that had happened since the crash.

'San it's going to be ok.' Quinn said trying to comfort her.

'No it won't they're all gone. I need to face it though, I can't keep on like this at every mention of her name Quinn.' Santana said wiping her tears away.

'Santana it's ok you're allowed to cry... I know I have more than onc...' Quinn voice trailed off as she looked to the front line of the jungle.

'Quinn are you ok?' Santana said turning to her.

Quinn blinked shaking her head. 'Yeah I'm fine, are you ok?' Santana nodded slowly. 'I'll be back in a minute, I need to go do something.' She said walking past Santana and towards the jungle running after him again.

*l

His mom hadn't been wrong within half an hour the boat was being thrown violently from side the side. The wind, rain and sea splattering the windows of the boat. 'We need to take down the sail.' Rory's dad said looking around as he opened the door. 'Rory give me a hand.' He said and Rory jumped up with him too, nearly slipping on the deck from the water. Rory and his dad both lifted up their hands undoing blots and ropes to drop down the sail. A wave splashed up against the boat causing his dad to slip and he banged his head on the floor. 'Dad!' Rory shouted running towards him as he saw the small splatter of blood which was escaping his dad's head. 'Dad' He shouted as he felt the boat tipping beneath his feet. He himself starting to fall as his head hit one of the rails along the side he blacked out.

*l

Jack washed his hands and forearms thoroughly in the sinks before the room as Becky joined him at the second sink. The green dank walls reflected how Jack felt. 'This is going to be a tricky procedure, if I ask you to do something you do it, then and there agreed?' He said turning off the tap and looking at Becky who nodded turning off her tap too. 'Good. Let's go.' He said opening the door and walking in. Sue was already laid down on the table on her front. She looked around nervously as the two medics set up the tools.

'Becky?' Sue said as she her. 'Did Lex ask about me?'

'No.' Becky said looking away. Above in the room Harry and two other men looked down at the surgery.

'I need you to countdown from 20.' Jack said to Sue as she slowly counted down falling unconscious to the anaesthetic. 'Scalpel.' Jack said as Becky handed him one.

Up in the viewing room Harry looked down at them 'Let's go. We just put his hands into the hands of one of them.' He said before storming out of the watching area. 'Jack wasn't even on Jacob's list.' They made their way towards the cages as it had started to rain. 'Oh look who got their cage open.' Harry said sarcastically walking towards Sawyer's cage.

'Sawyer, run!' Rachel shouted at him.

'No.' Harry said pointing at Rachel as he raised his gun to Sawyer. 'You run, he kills her.' He said as the man with him opened Rachel's cage and holding her against the bars putting the gun to her head. 'Come on.' Harry said as Sawyer walked towards him.

'If you got anything to say, say it now.' Harry said as he pushed Sawyer to the floor holding the gun to his head.

'Sawyer you get up!' Rachel shouted at him. 'Go! Now! Get up!'

Sawyer looked at Rachel a sadness in his eyes, 'I'm done running Rachel.'

The beeping of Sue's heart beat could be heard bouncing off the walls as Jack worked on her back. Becky watched him carefully. 'Swab again.' He said as she swabbed some of the blood away. As she turned away Jack picked up the scalpel again looking for a few seconds at what he was about to do and then he cut it. Sue's heart rate dropped crazily as the blood flowed from where Jack had cut. Becky looked around scare.

'Is she ok?' She said looking around as one of the medics came over.

'Her blood pressures dropping, should she be bleeding like that?'

'No she shouldn't Jack said forcing his elbow into the medics face and he went crashing to the floor. 'Step away from the table. NOW!' Jack said to the other medic and Becky as they slowly stepped away. He then turned to the viewing room. 'Can you hear me in there?'

'Yeah.' Tom, the man who stayed in the room, replied.

'I just made a small incision in Sue's kidney sack. Now if I don't stitch that back up in the next hour. She's dead. Now get in here and bring that Walkie-Talkie!'

-l

She had collapsed again the rain pelting down on her and her brain going crazy about what she was seeing. And then she found herself again, at his grave. Puck stood there looking down at her disgusted. 'Why won't you just leave me alone?' She said looking up at him cradling her arms to her as the tears started leaving her eyes.

'You know what you did Quinn.' He said except it wasn't his voice.

'NO! I didn't do anything!' she said trying to protect herself.

'You let her do it Quinn! YOU'RE THE GUILTY ONE!'

-l

The rain was still drenching everything around them causing a corrosive path through the stone floor. Harry stood there pointing the gun to the back of Sawyer's head 'Please I'll do anything you want!' Rachel cried to them.

'I want you to watch.' Harry said bitterly.

'Close your eyes Rachel.' He said looking at her.

'No. Stand up Sawyer. Stand up! Don't you give up!'

'This is for Hayley, you son of a bitch!' He said as there was a crackle from his Walkie.

'Harry you there? Pick it up Harry, damn it pick it up!' a man's voice came out of it.

Harry looked pissed off as he answered it 'Yeah, what Tom!'

'Are you anywhere near the cages?' Tom said on the other end of the Walkie.

'We're there now why?' He said still holding the gun to Sawyer's head.

'Give the Walkie to Rachel.'

Harry looked over at her. 'What, why?'

'Cause if you don't the docs gonna let Sue die!' Tom said shouting at him. 'Do it just give it to Rachel now!'

Harry not moving his gun from Sawyer walked over to Rachel passing her the Walkie. 'Jack? Jack?'

'Rachel, you have about an hour head start before they come after you. Do you remember when I saw you that first day of the crash, you need to get safe ok. And you Walkie me and I know you're fine.'

'Jack please...'

'If I don't get a call in the next hour I know something went wrong, and she dies!' his voice raised so everyone can hear it.

'Jack I can't leave without you.' Rachel said the tears still falling from her eyes.

'Go now.' Jack said

'I can't!'

'Rachel, damn it! RUN!'


	5. I Don't Think We're In Kansas, Toto'

Episode 5: 'I don't think we're in Kansas, Toto.'

Slowly the brown hair flickered in the wind as she slowly walked through the back door of the beach lined apartment. Slowly she walked to the room at the front of the house. Smiling she stepped in pulling out a needle and lifting up the young boys top. His eyes opened weakly. 'Mo...'

'Shhh... shh, just try and sleep ok?' She said cooing her child, as she slowly injected the medicine into his stomach. The boy scrunched up his face as the pinch from the needle faded. 'There you go all better.' The oxygen machine he was hooked up to hung low on the wall next to him.

'Mommy, I was having a nice dream.' He said rubbing his eyes.

'What was it about?' She said smiling at him pushing the hair being her ears.

'Auntie Roseland was here and we lived peacefully on the beach.' He said smiling slightly. Becky smiled back down at her son.

'Benjy, we're in Miami we already live on the beach.' She smiled opening the curtains and the big bright Miami city floated through it brightening the room indignantly.

*l

Harry looked round perplexed at the Walkie and Sawyer took the advantage smacking Harry across the face with his fist forcing him into the bars of the cages. Rachel took the opportunity whilst her guard was distracted to kick his knee causing him to collapse and throw the gun out of his hand. The rain was still thrashing down around them and the man slipped over. As Rachel grabbed his gun she kicked his head, knocking him out. Sawyer punched Harry in the head chucking him into the cage. 'Come on let's go!' Rachel said running out of it the cage as Sawyer grabbed Harry's gun and locking it. They both ran together across the stone floor into the underbrush of the jungle that surrounded them.

-l

'Jack I can't leave without you.' Rachel's voice rang out through the echoing surgery room.

'Go now.' Jack said

'I can't!' Becky looked transfixed at Jack as Rachel's voice seemed to break on the other side of the phone.

'Rachel, damn it! RUN!' Jack shouted down the end of the Walkie Talkie. Putting it down and looking around at Becky. She was confused, scared and happy at the same time. But what was going to happen if Jack actually let Sue die. She couldn't let him do that.

'Becky, stitch him up.' Tom said looking at her confused and dazed. The beeping was still loud echoing off the walls of the surgery room.

'I can't I'm not a surgeon.' Becky said not looking at Tom.

'Well what do you suggest then?' He said gruffly.

Becky looked over at one of the medics. 'Go get Harry, and then find Berry and Ford and bring them back.'

'No.' Jack said looking at him. 'If you do that Sue dies.'

'Go.' Becky said nodding at him slightly.

'You think I'm joking! I will let Sue die!' Jack said getting angry again.

'No Jack you won't.' Becky said looking at him fixatedly. Becky turned back to the medic. 'Go, get them back. If you have to, kill them. You haven't thought this through Jack, your plan isn't going to work.'

Jack stared at Becky confusion on his face. 'Yeah whys that?'

'Because your friends aren't going to make it back to your side of the island, because we aren't on that island. We're on a smaller island 2 miles off shore.' Jack turned to look at Tom.

'Afraid so.' Tom said with a small shrug. Jack walked over to the corner feeling like he had just dammed his friends.

'Now why don't we try and come up with a peaceful resolution.' Becky said looking at Jack and he turned around with a wry smile.

'A peaceful resolution? Is that what you call asking me to kill Sue whilst on the operating table? Make it look like an accident?' Jack said facing Tom.

'Tom he's lying.'

'And she said she'd help cover it up!' Jack shouted.

'STOP IT!' Tom said looking between the two. 'Becky get out.'

'Tom he's lying.' Becky said now concerned.

'You said you can't stitch him up, there's no point of you being here.' Becky looked at him carefully before walking out of the surgery chamber.

-l

'What happened?' The medic had reached the cages finding Harry and the other man locked inside.

'Just open the cages!' Harry said angrily his blood boiling for Sawyer and Rachel. And then they were running in pursuit of them. Rachel and Sawyer were running through the undergrowth which seemed to emanate from all over the island, trying to put as much distance between them and the cages. They stumbled across a beach finding a large island sitting in the sea close by.

'That's our island?' Rachel said looking at it.

'What you didn't believe me before, how we gonna get across?' Sawyer said.

'There must be a boat somewhere, how else would they get back and forth?' Rachel said running down the beach slightly.

'I know what why don't we stop and ask for directions.' Sawyer said sarcastically but it gave Rachel an idea and she pulled out the Walkie Talkie.

'Jack are you there?'

'Yeah I'm here.' Jack's voice spoke through the Walkie.

'Are you ok?' Rachel said looking around worriedly.

'Tell him I said 'hi', get to the point!'

'Jack we need a way to get back to our island.' Rachel said into the microphone.

'Well you heard her, how do they get back?' They could here Jack asking people angrily.

'What's he doing?' Sawyer said angrily as they heard a gunshot. They turned around seeing Harry and the others fall out onto the beach as one of them shot and the Walkie cracked and fell to the floor.

'Run!' Sawyer shouted at Rachel pushing her along and back through the bushed in the jungle. As they ran they could still hear the gunshots behind them and then they hid. Two trees lay next to each other thick enough to hide them both. Sawyer shot out into the greenery not hitting anything. As Rachel turned around to look she saw one of them, they smiled pointing the gun at her before something hit into him and he crumpled to the floor. Rachel turned to the side sceptically and saw Lex.

'This way.' Lex said running into the jungle and both Rachel and Sawyer followed. As they reached the greenery Lex reached down into the floor pulling open a small dugout which she dived into closely followed by Rachel and Sawyer. The Others walked past them trying to find out where they went. They were safe, for now.

-l

'Is it true?' Tom said looking at Jack. 'Did Becky really ask you to kill her?'

'Yes and in about 40 minutes she's gonna get her wish.' Jack said looking around.

'Hey.' The small voice of Sue spoke from the table. Jack looked down at her as she had woken up. 'That's not helping.' She said still groggy from the anaesthesia. 'Now, will someone get me Becky?'

*l

'Hi I'm here to see Mr. Alpert, with Mittelos Bioscience?'

'He's in conference room 4.' The receptionist said smiling up at Becky before turning back to her computer. Becky slowly made her way towards the room, slowly she walked down the corridor before stopping outside of the room. She took a deep breath feeling the nerves trying to get the better of her. She closed her eyes for a second before the door opened. 'Oh,' A man said from the other end.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' Becky said snapping her eyes open obviously embarrassed.

'You must be Dr. Burke?' The young man said looking at her. He held out his hand to her which she took gratefully 'Mr Alpert.' He said.

'So nice to meet you, thank you for seeing me today.' Becky said smiling at him.

'The pleasure it all mine.' He said allowing her to enter the room before he closed the door.

-l

'It may seem cheesy but our people really are this happy.' Mr. Alpert was saying as he was flicking through a slideshow talking about the facilities that Mittelos Bioscience had. 'And we found you, Dr. Burke, for your great work in maternity.' He said smiling at her. 'Can I ask you a question?' He said looking at her.

'Of course.' Becky said smiling at him from the chair in which she sat.

'What would you say about this?' He said clicking the button again and a new slide clicked forward.

'Well it's clearly a female womb and I say by the damage she'd be around 80...'

'You're wrong, this woman is only 24.' Richard said smiling slightly but Becky looked alarmed.

'What happened to her?'

'What if I said you'd have our full support and money to found out exactly what happened to her?'

Becky looked worried now and she shook her head. 'No, no I can't this is too much.'

'Didn't you impregnate a male field mouse?' Richard said looking at her.

'But it didn't carry to term.' Becky said smiling slightly.

'We believe in you Dr. Burke, do you not want the opportunity?'

'No it's not that I don't want this opportunity I mean it's a great opportunity. Just my ex husband he wouldn't allow me.' Becky said feeling the anger for her ex husband rising up in her.

'Is there anything we can do to give you hope?' Richard said his eyes looking kindly.

'The only thing that would change anything is if he was hit by a bus.' Becky said breathing heavily. 'I'm sorry that was uncalled for. I didn't mean that.'

'No it's fine,' Richard said looking at her. 'If you want to reconsider you have our number, and we're just inside Portland so it's not too far to arrange another meeting.' He said smiling.

'I'm sorry about wasting your time.' Becky said standing up.

'No time was wasted.' He said smiling and shaking her hand.

*l

Tom had gotten Becky and was bringing her back to the room. She looked disdainful as she looked over at Sue on the table she looked small. 'I've been able to hear you for 5 minutes. Sue said to Jack. 'It was a good idea, I'm upset I didn't see it coming.' She said the beeping still on. As Becky walked over to them Sue looked up slightly. 'I need to speak to Becky alone please.' Jack looked down at her before walking past Becky and up to the viewing room.

'You got 3 minutes.' He said. Together with Tom they watched as Becky bent her head close to Sue listened to every word. They saw Becky stand up and walk towards the doors.

She looked up at Jack. 'I would like you to go back in there, put Sue under and finish the surgery.'

'And why would I do that?' Jack said looking at her.

'Because I'm going to go help your friends escape.' She said walking out of the hallway. She walked through to the camera room near where Jack was held prisoner and she saw them in the jungle. She watched as they opened up the hatch and saw Lex with them. 'Oh hell.'

-l

Rory looked out over the beach as he walked towards the small kitchen set out in the sand. He watched as Shayna sat down not to far away from what looked like an antenna she had made. She sat down looking at it out in the open as the rain still pelted down around them. Rory picked up a small bag of chips which sat on the side of the counter and rested against it as he opened them and took a handful of them. Rose was watching him carefully from under the shelter of the kitchen 'Who said you could have that?' She said in a light tone. He turned around shocked and coughed slightly choking on the chip in his throat.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, is it alright if I have these?' He said with a smile and Rose smiled back.

'I'm gonna keep an eye on you shorty.' She said with a small laugh and Rory smiled too. The wind suddenly picked up whipping the bag of chips out of Rory's hand. The wind was having a bad effect on Claire's roof which was blowing around everywhere. She held Aaron close to her as Charlie tried holding down the roof. Shayna moved slightly away from their tent on the antenna as a bolt of lightning struck it causing it to fall hotly to the ground. Charlie looked at Shayna sceptically as she sat there watching what she had done work.

-l

They opened the grass hatch again all slipping out into the jungle. 'Is this a hobby of yours?' Sawyer said looking at her.

'Yeah this and basket weaving, want one?' Lex said ignoring him.

'You don't have a tunnel to the main land do ya?' Sawyer said looking at her.

'No but I have a boat, there's just something we need to do first.' She said looking at them.

'What?' Rachel said.

'My boyfriend's being held prisoner, if we save him I'll give you the boat.'

'Does his name happen to be Carl?' Sawyer said gruffly.

'Yeah.' Lex said as she started off into the jungle again.

They had reached a small building which was being guarded by a man sat on the front porch. 'You sure he's in here?' Rachel said looking at Lex.

'He has to be.'

'And do you know the guard?' Sawyer said looking at him.

'Yeah his names Aldo.' Lex said looking between them.

'I have an idea of how we're gonna get past.' Rachel said watching them carefully. Lex stepped out of the jungle with Rachel and Sawyer with their hands behind their backs.

'Open the door!' She shouted at Aldo.

'Whoa Lex, what are you doing here?' He said looking alarmed.

'They escaped and I found them in the jungle.' She said heatedly.

'You're not supposed to be hear Lex, if your mom found...'

'My mom is the one who sent me here!' She shouted at him obviously taking him off guard. 'Maybe you should call her, I'm sure she's got nothing better to do.'

Aldo looked up at them before pulling out the Walkie 'Harry, I need Sue.' He said.

'Why?' Harry's voice came out of the Walkie.

'I've got Lex here, she's with Berry and Ford...' he started but before he could finish Sawyer jumped at him causing him to fall to the ground. He grabbed the rifle pointing it at him as Lex stamped on the Walkie.

'Where's Carl?' Lex said looking at him.

'I don't know.' Aldo said scared.

'Shoot him in the knee.' Rachel said looking at him. 'If you're not going to do it then I will.' She said taking the gun off Sawyer.

'Ok! Ok! He's at the end of the corridor, room 23!' Aldo shouted before Rachel knocked him out with the butt of the gun.

They quickly entered the building running down the corridor. 'Nice con sweetheart I thought you were really gonna shoot him.' Sawyer said impressed.

'It wasn't a con.' Rachel said and Sawyer heard something different in her voice. Something had changed with her she wasn't the same Rachel that had come to the island anymore.

'Here it is!' Lex cried out to a door marked '23' and Sawyer kicked it in. They were met by loud music. And found Carl strapped into a chair being forced to watch something on a screen. Together they helped him out of the chair and he slowly collapsed from the subliminal messaging in the piece. They carried him out swiftly trying to make it to the boat Lex had promised them.

-l

Becky had reached up with Harry at the building, Aldo lay on the ground blood around his head. 'Harry!' Becky shouted over to him as she clambered the stairs. 'We're letting them go.'

'What?'

'Sue said.'

'Sue, she's in surgery I was just there.' He said and the rain started to seize.

'She woke up. Jack won't finish the surgery unless his friends are off this island. Do you want Sue to die?'

'I know Sue would rather die than let them go!' Harry spat out before trudging back off into the jungle again.

*l

The house tumbled down out of the tornado and out she stepped, Dorothy, with her little down in the picnic basket. 'I don't think we're in Kansas, Toto.' She said. Benjy had fallen asleep on the sofa. It was another sleepless night for both of them but Becky had things to do. She collected her things up making sure her son was comfortable and stepping outside into the bright sun. She turned to the driveway seeing a car parked outside the house. And he stood there on the side leaning against it waiting for her. She slowly walked down the drive. 'What do you want Desmond?' She said looking at him.

'I want to see my son.' He said inclining his head towards the house.

'He's just fallen asleep he needs to rest.' She said carefully looking at him.

'And how will he take care of himself while you're busy with your new job in Portland?' he said suddenly angry.

Becky looked at him anger in her eyes. 'How did you know about that?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'Who told you?' She was angry now.

'No one, I found out on my own. I think we need a chat. Come on lets go for breakfast.' He said turning to get in the car.

'No.' She said shaking her head.

'Get in the car Bex.' He said opening the driver's door.

'No.'

'Fine you want me to open the door for you,' He said slamming his door. 'I was ever the gentlemen.' He said stepping out into the road right in front of a bus which seemed to not slow down screeching to halt after hitting him. Becky just stared at the spot she counted move her body was in shock.

*l

They ran to the boats finally reaching them and they knew now they were safe. Sawyer and Lex lowered Carl into the small rowing boat. 'So you're the bosses daughter?' Sawyer said looking at her.

'Yeah.' She said looking at him as if she was expecting some insult to come from it.

'Didn't see that coming.' He said and she couldn't help but let a small smile play on her lips. Rachel stood there looking at them confusedly thinking that Sue definitely didn't have a daughter, but then she thought for all she knew she could have a huge family along with this island. They pushed the boat towards the water putting up the sail on it. As Sawyer bent close to Carl's face tying up the mast he heard him say something 'Huh?'

'Harry,'

'No Sawyer.' Sawyer said gruffly.

'Harry!' Carl said more alarmed. Sawyer and the others wheeled themselves around seeing Harry staring at them gun raised. For a little while they just stood there, Harry and Sawyer, staring at each other. Harry cocked his gun and Rachel ran forward as if to shield Sawyer from the bullet.

'Harry!' a voice came from the side and then 3 bullets were shot into him out of the gun Becky was holding. Becky walked over to them 'Go, get outta here.'

'You heard the lady.' Sawyer said getting ready to push the boat.

'Let's go!' Lex said pulling the boat into the sea.

'Not you Lex, we both know your mother, the only way she'll let Carl live is if you're still here when he wakes up.' Becky said smiling slightly as if saying I understand what you're going through. Lex bent down towards Carl and held him close before quickly explaining what was happening and kissing him on the cheek. She got up walking away into the jungle. 'Wait.' Becky said holding out the Walkie to Rachel. Slowly she took the Walkie and spoke into it.

'Jack are you there?'

'Yeah I'm here are you ok?' Jack's voice came out of the Walkie.

'Yeah, we've got a boat and they're letting us go.'

'Whose letting you go?'

'That Becky woman.' Rachel said into the Walkie.

'So you're safe, you and Sawyer.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Rachel said relaxing slightly.

'I need you to make me a promise Rachel.'

'Jack?' She said now suddenly worried.

'Promise me, that you'll never come back for me.'

'Jack where are you? Jack, please where are you?' Rachel said into the warlike and then it cut off. She slowly handed the Walkie away.

'Time to go.' Sawyer said in a soft voice and Rachel nodded as the hastily pushed the boat into the water both climbing in and rowing their way to their island.

*l

'We just need you to sign a few things, I'll leave you to it.' The man said leaving Becky alone in the morgue with Desmond's cold still body. As she looked down at the form her eyes filled with tears again emptying themselves down her cheeks.

'Here.' A small female voice sounded from behind her. Becky turned around looking at the young woman who was smiling slightly her dark eyes searching Becky's face. Slowly Becky took the tissue that was in the woman's hand.

'Thanks,' Becky said looking at her still as she dried her eyes. 'I'm sorry do I know you from somewhere?'

'I don't think so.' The woman said in a light voice.

'I'm sorry it just feels like I've seen you before.' She said smiling slightly trying to forget about the body that lay next to her.

'Dr. Burke?' Becky recognised that voice and as she turned around she was shocked to see Richard Alpert stood there looking at her.

'Mr. Alpert, what are you doing here?' she said smiling.

'I heard what happened I'm very sorry.' He said looking down at the body. 'I came to see if you would reconsider our arrangement.'

And then something ticked in Becky's mind. 'He was hit by a bus ... ' She said looking at him.

'I know they said you were at the scene, it must have been hard for you.'

'No, he was hit by a bus. In our interview I said, I said the only way I could take the job is if he was hit by a bus.' She said looking at them cautiously.

'I ... I don't even remember you saying that.' Richard said looking at her.

'If anything helps I can tell you that Mittelos Bioscience are very good.' The young woman was talking again in her light voice Becky turned around to her confused.

'I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you. Dr. Burke this is Dr. Dawn Limbu, she's heading our research department up in Portland.'

'Nice to meet you.' Dawn held a hand out to Becky and Becky took it.

'You too.' Becky said shaking it firmly. 'If I take the job what is the contract like?'

'It's on a 6 month trial where you have that time to freely research everything and anything that will help with the maternity area of our work.' He said smiling at her.

'Ok, but I'll need somewhere to stay on the ground floor, my son can't climb the steps.' She said looking at them.

'I'm sorry but I don't think he'll be able to come with you.' Richard said looking at her.

'It's Portland there's hospitals I'm sure there's apartments on ground level.' She said looking at him.

'We're not quite in Portland, it's only 6 months then after that you're free to come back. I would hate for you to miss on this opportunity when I'm sure there is someone else who can take care of your son for that short amount of time.' Richard said with a small smile.

Becky could tell how desperate they were to have her, if they didn't seem so in need she wouldn't have even considered what she said next. 'Ok, 6 months.'

*l

She made her way back to the surgery pushing open the doors. As she slowly entered the dimly lit hallway she saw Jack standing up at the looking platform. She slowly clambered the stairs keeping her voice calm. 'Were you able to remove the tumour?'

'Yeah.' Jack said. 'So what now, I just go back to my cell?'

'Till they figure out what to do with you.' Becky said smoothly.

'What did she say?' Jack turned around to look at her.

'Sorry?'

'Sue, what did she say that made you want to save her life?'

'It doesn't really matter what she said.'

'It matters to me.' Jack said more fiercely. 'After everything I've been through, you owe me an answer, what did he say?'

Becky stared for a while into the room where Sue lay still. 'I've been on this island for 3 years, Jack. 3 years, 2 months and 28 days. She said if I let her live, if I helped you. She would finally let me go home.' She said tears seeping from her eyes. She turned around walking down the stairs she couldn't be with him anymore.


	6. She Doesn't Need A Tardis

Episode 6: She Doesn't Need A Tardis

'Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. If you see a crocodile don't forget to scream.' Sawyer and Rachel were still paddling the boat back to their island.

'Sawyer, why are you singing that song?' Rachel asked turning to look at him quickly.

'Just felt like we needed some sing-song to make this journey more fun.' Sawyer said in a mocking smile which made Rachel laugh.

-l

'Hi-ho!' Charlie said jokingly as he Hurley and Shayna were walking back to camp wood under their arms. 'You know, I think I'd be a pretty good lumberjack.' Charlie said hoisting up the wood as if using it as a weight.

'Yeah right dude, you do realise you picked all this off the ground?' Hurley said laughing at him.

'Fine then a good wood carrier.' Charlie said smiling and hoisting up the wood again. Shayna has stopped as if she could hear something. 'Hey Shay, what do you think?' Charlie said looking at her. 'Shayna?' Charlie said again. Shayna seemed to come back to her senses; she looked at Charlie for a few second before dropping the wood and running back to the beach. Charlie and Hurley followed as hastily as they could as Shayna dived into the water. A crowd had gathered by the beach and they could hear people saying 'there's someone out there' Charlie ran forward and saw Quinn holding Aaron. 'Quinn where's Claire?'

'Oh she said she was going for a walk so I said I'd look after Aaron.' She said smiling down at the baby. And then Charlie saw the blonde hair of Claire being dragged back to the beach by Shayna. As she slumped on the sand she coughed and spluttered but started breathing again.

'Dude.' Hurley said looking at Shayna.

-l

'We have to go back' Rachel said as the boat reached the shore. 'We have to!'

'Give me one good reason to go back?' Sawyer said looking at her pulling sitting on the sand.

'We can't leave Jack behind!' Rachel said looking intently at Sawyer.

'Yes we can kiddo, what do you think crazy lady will do if we go back and she catches us?' Sawyer said looking at her.

'Kill you.' Carl's voice spoke out from where he lay by a tree not too far from the boat. 'God loves you as he loves Jacob.'

'Great input.' Sawyer said sitting on the sand. 'When did you wake up?'

'You know we shouldn't fight, we're lucky to be alive.' Carl said looking up to the sky.

'Hey, do you, your people, do they live on that island?' Rachel said still not relaxing and looking at him.

'No, it's just where we work.' Carl said still looking to the sky.

'So do they live here, on this island?' Rachel asked looking at him.

'Yep.' Carl said looking up at the sky. 'You know sometimes me and Lex used to sit in our backyard and look at the sky.'

'You had backyards?' Sawyer said looking confused.

'Yeah.' Carl said looking fixatedly at the sky still.

'What did you do with the people you took?' Rachel said looking at him sitting down now near the boat thinking about how to get Jack back.

'We gave them a better life.'

'A better life than what?' Rachel said and Carl looking at her.

'A better life than yours.'

The sun had fallen and the embers of the fire that once burned were fizzling out. Sawyer stirred in his sleep as he felt someone walking over him, he grabbed the persons leg before realising it was Carl. 'What're you doing?' He said keeping his voice low to not wake Rachel who slept peacefully on the ground next to them.

'I need to go.' He said looking at him. 'The girl I love is there and I need to do anything I can to protect her.' Carl said looking down at him.

'Really?' Sawyer said looking up at him.

'I love her more than anything in the world.'

'Then go back to her.' Sawyer said smiling at him. He turned back over and heard Carl moving through the undergrowth heading back to wherever he came from.

'Sawyer!' Rachel said and Sawyer opened his eyes grabbing the empty gun.

'What, what?'

'He's gone.' Rachel said looking around confusedly.

'What?' Sawyer said rubbing his eyes adjusting them to the light.

'Carl, he's gone.' She said looking at him.

'Oh him, I ... I let him go.' Sawyer said looking down.

'You let him go?' Rachel sounded angrily at him.

'Yeah... during the night.'

'What! We could have used him to get Jack back.' Rachel said looking disgruntled.

'He's not coming back, Rachel.'

-l

Shayna sat on the beach looking out to sea. 'Hey.' Charlie said walking over to her a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

'Hey.' Shayna said smiling at him and Hurley who was just behind him.

'Fancy a drink?' He said holding up the bottle.

'Sure.' Shayna said reaching for it and taking a swig.

Charlie and Hurley had joined Shayna on the beach making jokes and having fun. 'Hey, Shayna how did you know Claire was drowning?' Charlie said evidently getting to the point of his friendly chat.

'I heard her didn't I.' Shayna said hiccoughing slightly from the whiskey in her system.

'And the lightning did you hear that?' Charlie said more seriously.

'Well y'know...' Shayna said cutting off.

'What?' Charlie said looking at her. 'Come on don't be a coward.' He said lightly.

Shayna's face turned sour. 'Don't call me a coward.' She said pointing at him.

'Then what happened!' Charlie said angrily.

'You have no idea what happened to me when I turned that key!' Shayna said.

*l

Shayna lifted up the lid of the key slot putting the key in waiting to turn it. 'I love you Ben.' She said and she turned the key. There was a bright light and Shayna opened her eyes. She found herself on the floor in a park. 'Shay, are you ok?' She heard the deep voice and felt suddenly comforted. Ben was over her smiling at her as she smiled back.

'What happened?' Shayna said looking around confused, wasn't she just on the island?

'You fell off the swing.' He said smiling helping her up. Shayna looked at her surroundings seeing that they were in fact in a small park in the big city, New York.

'But ... huh?' Shayna said confused as Charlie and numbers flashed across her mind. She shook her head forgetting everything. 'Ow..' She said reaching the back of her head.

'Are you alright?' He said looking at her worriedly taking her and sitting her on the bench next to the swings.

'Yeah I just, I think I've deja vu.' She said laughing slightly, something about this day was very familiar.

'Probably just your head.' He said smiling at her giving her hand a squeeze.

'Probably.' She said smiling back at him, still not believing it.

-l

They made their way back to the hotel where they both got ready for a meal in Planet Hollywood. Shayna definitely remembered this day. What was going on, how could she be living the same day twice? It made no sense. A loud beeping started and Shayna looked round expectantly. 'Shay, that's my phone can you get it out of my coat pocket?' Ben's voice came from the bathroom. Shayna relaxed slightly as she reached into the pocket of his coat accidently pulling out all its contents. She picked up the phone pressing a button making the beeping stop. She looked at the phone seeing who the call was from but there was just a number 07723641085. Shayna read the number again '108' and then the hatch flashed into her mind again. But before she had time to think or even remember she was distracted. When she had pulled out everything from Ben's pocket she didn't realise small box had fallen out. And on its impact with the floor it had opened, out of it popped a small ring, an engagement ring. Shayna eyes widened as she looked at it on the floor and she was suddenly filled with excitement. Ben was going to ask her to marry him. She smiled widely as she quickly stuffed the ring back in its box and then back in the pocket. Ben came out of the bathroom smiling at her. 'Who was it?'

'I don't know it just had a number and they hung up when I went to answer it.' Shayna said shrugging slightly and putting the phone on the bed.

'Come here.' He said looking at her.

'What?' she said as she walked towards him.

'You look beautiful.' He said giving her a small kiss on the lips. Shayna felt comfortable once again. When she had her shower earlier and put make-up on and dressed in fancy clothes it felt like the first time in a long time that she felt anything close to 'beautiful'.

-l

As they sat down for their meal, Ben had made sure to bring his coat despite the warm weather, he and Shayna started talking about Ben's father. 'You know I'm sure he'd love it here.' Ben said.

'He's never been?' Shayna said looking at him as she took a sip of wine.

'No he hasn't, shame really.' Ben said smiling at her.

'Oh yeah, I remember you telling me that now.' Shayna said smiling as the waiter delivered their food. They had both gone for the traditional all American meal, both of them with a big Cheeseburger sat on the plate in front of them.

'I told you before?' Ben said looking at her questioningly as he picked up his knife and fork.

'Yeah don't you remember we were at ... Planet ...' But then Shayna cut off getting the deja vu feeling again.

'We were at Planet Hollywood what do you mean? We've never been here before.' Ben said laughing at her. 'I think that bump on the head caused something.

'Must have.' Shayna said laughing but then the deja vu came back as a song started playing over the radio system.

'I love this song.' Ben said smiling as he dug into his burger.

'I ... I remember this night.' Shayna said looking around, 'There was ... there was this song and then on the TV there was that Doctor Who show.' She said watching the TV intently.

'Shay what do you mean?' Ben said looking at her.

'Just watch you'll see what I mean, and then after it a man trips up by the door.' Shayna said looking between the two. But the song ended with no appearance of Doctor Who or the man tripping at the door.

'Shayna are you sure you're ok?' He said looking at her.

'Yeah I'm ... I'm ok.' She said more confused than before and hurried finishing her meal wanting nothing more than to be home.

-l

She woke up the next day happier than before, Ben had work to do so she went off to Time Square expectant of his proposal. But she knew the answer, yes, of course she was going to say yes. She sat on a bench in the centre which was only occupied by an old woman despite the amount of people and other benches all full. Shayna was smiling to herself watching the world go by. 'Why so happy?' Shayna jumped slightly as the woman next to her was looking at her smiling.

'Oh umm... my ... well my boy friend is going to ask me to marry him.' Shayna said looking at her smiling.

'And what are you going to say?' Shayna thought it was weird how the woman seemed so suddenly interested in Shayna's life.

'I'm going to say yes.' Shayna said smiling still looking at the floor.

'Are you sure?' The woman said and Shayna looked back at her.

'Of course.' Shayna said looking at her shocked.

'No you won't.' She said in a light hearted tone.

'I'm sorry?' Shayna said confused at the woman's remarks.

'This is wrong, you don't say yes. You have second thoughts.' She said looking at her.

'I don't know what you're on about?' She said looking confused.

'You say no, Shayna.'

'How do you know my name?' Shayna asked now feeling slightly scared.

'I know your name as well as I know that you don't say yes when Ben asks you to marry him. In fact, you break his heart. Breaking his heart is what drives you, in a few short years from now, to enter that sailing race to prove his father wrong. Which bring you to the island, where you spend three years of your life entering numbers into the computer,' she continued in a matter of fact tone, 'until you are forced to turn that fail-safe key. And if you don't do those things, Shayna Anne Carts... every single one of us is dead. So, for soddings sake say no.' Shayna just stared at her confusedly. 'Oh you're going to be difficult about this.' She said looking disgruntled.

'Who are you?' Shayna asked looking at her.

The woman looked behind her, 'That man over there is wearing red shoes.'

Shayna followed the woman's eyesight and saw the man she was indicating 'So? What, then?'

'Just thought it was a fashion choice worth noting.' She turned back to Shayna.

'This isn't really happening is it?'

'Sorry?'

'I've had a concussions, you're my subconscious.' Shayna said looking at her.

'Am I?' She said smiling to herself.

'You're here to.. talk me out of marrying Ben. But it won't work.'

'Oh, yes, it will.'

'No.' Shayna said lightly. 'There is no button, there is no island. It's madness. I love him. He loves me. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him.'

'No, Shayna, you're not.' The woman said shaking her head sadly. Suddenly there was a loud crash behind them Shayna stood up looking around as scaffolding from a building fell down on top of someone. Shayna looked around quickly noticing the man's red shoes the woman pointed out earlier.

'Oh, my god.' She said turning around to look at the woman. 'You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?' She said and the woman nodded. 'Then why didn't you stop it? Why didn't you do anything?' Shayna said angrily.

'Because it wouldn't matter.' The woman said simply. She stood up joining Shayna. 'Had I warned him about the scaffolding, tomorrow he'd be hit by a taxi. If I warned him about the taxi, he'd fall in the shower and break his neck.' She said looking slightly helpless now. 'The universe, unfortunately, has a way of ... course correcting. That man was supposed to die.' She said now turning the wreckage. 'That was his path. Just as it's your path to go to the island. You don't do it because you choose to, Shayna, you do it because you're supposed to.'

Shayna shook her head 'I'm gonna meet Ben later and when he asks me to marry him I'm going to say yes. I can choose whatever I want.'

'Well. You may not like your path, Shayna, but pushing that button is the only truly great thing that you will ever do.' She said looking at her with sad eyes.

'I'm going now.' Shayna said not looking back at the woman as she walked swiftly away.

-l

Shayna spoke to Ben and he asked to meet her in Time Square. As Shayna waited she continuously looked around for the woman but she was nowhere to be seen. He walked up to her swiftly smiling and hugging her. 'Hey.' He said smiling.

'Hi.' Shayna said not so happily.

'You know Shayna I've been thinking...' Shayna wasn't listening to what Ben was saying but she knew what was coming.

'I can't go through with this.' She mumbled slightly under her breathe.

'I'm sorry?' He said looking at her.

'I can't do this.' She said looking at him.

'Can't do what?' he said looking at her.

'Us. This ... this relationship.' She said not wanting to do what she was doing.

'What are you talking about?' He said staring at her wide eyed.

'How can I ... I'm not ... I will never be good enough for you...' Shayna started. 'You deserve someone better than me.'

'I know what I deserve.' Ben said protectively not wanting to show his emotions in front of everyone. 'I chose to be with you, I love you.' He said.

'Love's not enough.' Shayna said almost crying now.

'What's this about, Shay, where is this coming from?'

'It's all happening to soon. Coming here, getting married...' Shayna started.

'What? How do you know?'

'I saw the ring... I can't do this.'

'Look if you want me to go, if you want me to leave, then... don't make this about what I do or don't deserve. And have the decency to admit you're doing this because you're a coward.'

'I'm sorry, Ben. But this ...' She said tears now feeling from her eyes and she could see the tears in his eyes too. 'We're not supposed to be together.' He took one last look at her and walked off in the other direction as she watched him walk away she saw his hand open and something small fall out of it, it was the ring.

-l

Shayna was walking back down the streets again. And she heard the song, the same song from the night before. She rushed down the road looking around for it and found it coming from the doorway of Planet Hollywood. And on one of the screens she saw a little man climbing out of a box. 'I had the wrong night.' Shayna said opening her eyes widely. 'I can still change things.' She said as a man came stumbling towards her. He fell over in the doorway pushing Shayna down with him and as her head hit the floor she found herself staring up at blue skies covered with green foliage. She was back on the island.

*l

'What?' Charlie said looking at her. 'Come on don't be a coward.' He said lightly.

Shayna's face turned sour. 'Don't call me a coward.' She said pointing at him.

'Then what happened!' Charlie said angrily.

'You have no idea what happened to me when I turned that key!' Shayna said. 'You don't wanna know! You don't wanna know!' Shayna shouted and then she bent over as the tears started falling down her cheeks. 'It doesn't matter what you do. You can't change it.' She said through the tears. 'You can't change it, no matter what you try to do, you just can't change it.'

'She's wankered.' Charlie said looking down at her. 'Let's get her to the tent.' He said to Hurley as he picked her up, half carrying half dragging her back to the tent.

'You're a good man Charlie.' Shayna said hiccoughing from the tears and alcohol. Charlie rested Shayna on the ground.

'Sorry I called you a coward.' Charlie said standing up.

'You're alright, Charlie.'

'Shayna, you are going to tell me what happened to you.'

'When I turned that key...' Shayna said after a minute. 'My life, flashes before my eyes. And then I was back in the jungle. Still on this bloody island. But those flashes Charlie, those flashes they didn't stop.'

'So you're telling me you saw a flash of Claire this morning so you saved her.'

'I wasn't saving Claire, Charlie. I was saving you. This morning... you dove in after Claire. You tried to save her, but ... you drowned, Charlie. '

'What are you talking about?' Charlie said with a wry smile. 'I didn't drown.'

'When I saw the lightning hit the roof.' Shayna continues. 'You were electrocuted. I've tried twice to save you... but the universe has a way of course correcting. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, because... you're going to die, Charlie.'

_(sorry for it being nearly exact to the episode I just needed it in there.)_


	7. Santana's Christmas Cracker

A small Christmas filler as I'm still writing the next episode J enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l

Episode 7 - Santana's Christmas Cracker (Christmas Filler Episode)

'Merry Christmas!' The glee club shouted over to each other. They had just finished putting up the Christmas tree and everyone was in the Christmas spirit even Rachel and Puck were. Mr Schue seemed to watch them all carefully as Emma walked over to him.

'Hey Will.' She said smiling at him slightly a small curve visible in her lips.

'Hey, you.' He said back to her laughing slightly. Santana looked over at the pair as they walked into the Mr. Schue's office.

'San don't sit around.' Brittany said running over to her and grabbing her hands. Santana smiled so brightly towards the girl she cared for most in the world. As they spun each other around in the middle of the room whilst listening to Christmas songs Santana felt like she could stay in this moment forever. 'Santana?' Brittany said. Only it wasn't Brittany's voice.

'What Britt?' Santana said looking at her confusedly.

'Santana?' She said and they stopped spinning. 'Santana, wake up, Rachel's back.' Santana's eyes snapped open and she was staring up at Quinn. She smiled down at her slightly helping her to her feet on the sandy uneven beach. Santana jogged her head quickly wanting to forget the dream wanting to forget Brittany but knowing it was never going to happen. As she ran towards Rachel and Sawyer she realised this year, Christmas will probably be spent here, on the island.


	8. The Man Behind The Patch

Sorry for the long wait but it's here!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l

Episode 8: The Man Behind The Patch

'Welcome home, Sawyer.' Rachel said looking at him as they reached the small brush of bushes by the main beach camp.

'Hey.' Sawyer said grabbing Rachel's arm before she could walk out onto the main stretch of beach.

'Let go, Sawyer.' Rachel said ignoring him.

'I'm not letting go until you promise to not go doing something crazy.' Sawyer said looking at her seriously.

She turned to him. 'Like what?' she said with an edge to her voice.

'Like, going after Jack.' Sawyer said.

'Can you let go of me now?' She said turning back away.

'Not until you promise.'

'No.'

'Promise.'

'No.'

'Rachel, promise me now.' Sawyer said in a pleading voice.

'I can't!' Rachel said turning back around with tears in her eyes. 'I can't leave him with them, Sawyer. I can't.' She said and she bent down hugging her knees as Sawyer let go of her arm.

Sawyer bent down next to Rachel. 'Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I just don't want you to end up like Ana-Lucia or Emma.' He said looking at her.

Rachel sniffed slightly wiping her eyes. 'I know.' She said standing up and he copied her. 'Let's go home, Sawyer.' She said smiling slightly holding her arm close to her and walking through the undergrowth.

*l

They were sat on his floor in the empty house holding each other closely. They leaned in to kiss. 'No, no this is wrong.' Rachel said standing up and passing.

'What is?' Finn chocked.

'Everything!' She said then turned back to him 'I'm sorry but when Romeo first kisses Juliet it needs to be spontaneous yet planned, smooth yet breathe taking. Do you understand?'

'No!' Finn said looking shocked standing up too. 'Look it's just a song do we need a big story too it?'

Rachel looked at Finn her big eyes staring at him. 'Have you not seen videos to Lady GaGa's songs there's a big story! It's always so theatrical and amazing ok. So I want our performance for Sydney to be like that.' She sat down on the sofa smiling slightly.

'But it's not 'our' performance, it's yours.' He said looking at her.

'That doesn't mean you're not involved. 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift is a beautiful song and I want it to be breathe taking.'

'Like you said before,' Finn said raising his hands up to his head. 'I'm sorry Rachel but I don't think I can do this.'

'Yes you can, come on kiss me. Kiss me as if I was the most beautiful person you ever laid eyes on.' She said and then they looked each other in the eyes and Finn's eyes said it all too her. He leaned down towards her cupping her face in his hands and closing the gap between them. As their lips met they melted together and couldn't help but continue. Rachel never thought she'd be doing the walk of shame out of Finn's house at 1 in the morning. Nor did she ever think she'd want to be with him like this, because he wasn't hers, he was Quinn's.

*l

As they ripped through the bushes which surrounded the eastern side of the beach camp, the day light hit them and they could see faces of people they haven't seen in days. Santana ran up to Rachel hugging her tightly smiling widely at her. And then Quinn was there hugging her again tightly before moving to Sawyer. Everyone seemed too happy to have them back, no one seemed to realise Jack was missing. Rachel felt a sudden pang of guilt as she looked around expectantly for him instead she found herself being swamped in the arms of Finn. The warmth from his body filled her up, it felt like she had been away from in for years and didn't know she had missed him so much. As Finn let go of her she smiled up at him 'Hey,' Finn said soothingly.

'Hi.' Rachel escaped into her own world for a little while. Nothing else seemed to matter apart from her and Finn. She blinked coming abruptly out of her world and looked around as she quickly let go of Finn's hand, which she had grabbed unintentionally.

'Rachel I need to show you something.' Finn said looking at her and walking away slowly. Rachel followed cautiously as she turned around and saw Quinn and Santana smiling at her. What was going on? Rachel followed Finn to a small tent just off of the main camp. He stepped inside closely followed by Rachel and then she saw him. At first her face smiled as if to welcome her old friend but then she realised what this meant and it slowly dropped.

'Rory, but what, how... how are you here?' Rachel stumbled over her words as Rory smiled at her.

-l

Santana recoiled as he brushed the hair off her face. He noticed the bruise she was hiding under her fringe but she pretended he hadn't. 'What's that?' Jin said in Korean as Santana walked around the kitchen grabbing a box of cereal.

'I hit my head in my sleep.' Santana said in English looking at him but Jin just looked perplexed back. He spoke again in Korean. 'I'm not sleeping well.' Santana said still refusing to acknowledge the language.

'Santana?' Jin said looking at her.

'What?' She said looking at him teary eyed remembering her dream from the morning.

'I help you.' He said in broken English. This made Santana smile, Jin could clearly see that it caused Santana pain to talk in Korean all the time and now he was making it easier on her. 'Cereal?' He said pointing the box.

'Yeah, here.' Santana said handing the box to him. As she walked passed him he stopped her.

'You ok?'

'I'm fine.' Santana said with a small forced smile. She walked towards her tent when Hurley came running out of the jungle.

'HEY GUYS! EVERYONE COME QUICK!' he shouted at the group that quickly formed around him.

'What's wrong?' Santana said suddenly alarmed.

'I found ... I found a car. In the jungle ... it's turned over. We can, we can start it again.' He said out of breathe from running.

Everyone looked at him. 'A car?' A woman said from the left hand side.

'Yeah! We could all do with some fun and like a win for once, y'know what I mean? Please!' Hurley said but already people were walking away. 'Anyone?'

'Sorry,' Santana said as she slowly walked away. The word was echoed around the group before it was only Jin left stood in front of Hurley.

'You have no idea what you signed yourself up for do you?' Hurley said laughing slightly at Jin. 'Come on, dude.' He said slapping him on the back and jogging back off into the jungle, Jin following in pursuit.

-l

Rachel was collecting things into a large rucksack and Sayid and Locke followed her. 'Why did he say don't come back?' Sayid said trying to understand the situation.

'He sacrificed himself to save us!' Rachel said grabbing a bottle of water and a gun.

'Hurley said they released Michael and Walt, did you see any other boats?'

'No but they didn't give up their only one.'

'So they can leave the island?' Locke asked intrigued.

'I don't know, John.'

'This zoo where they held you, is that where they live?' Sayid asked.

'No, we had one of them with us his name was Carl he said they lived on this island. But Sawyer let him go.' Rachel said moving towards the jungle.

'Where are you going?' Sayid said.

'Going to get help.' She said turning and walking off into the jungle.

'Help from who?' Locke said watching after her.

*l

She walked through the crowded halls until she found her locker. Getting bustled from side to side she opened it sighing to herself as she pushed her books in the crammed space. She slammed the door shut the, a loud clang and behind it stood Mercedes. 'Hey girl.' She said smiling at her.

'Oh hey,' Rachel said smiling back and they began to walk off.

'How was your rehearsal?'

'Oh it was good, y'know Finn and I are both amazing.' She said smiling and laughing slightly. She looked ahead through the corridor seeing Finn walking to her. He smiled at her and she smiled back remembering how she felt for him last night.

'Wait.' Mercedes said watching as Finn walked down the hall. 'What the hell did y'all do?'

'What!' Rachel shouted suddenly alarmed.

'I've seen that look Rachel, I know that look, and I have that look every day.' Sam walked around the corner smiling at Mercedes.

'Hey.'

'Hey.' She said smiling back watching him walk off she then turned to Rachel. 'See.'

'Please, please, please don't say anything to anyone?' Rachel begged with her.

'Say anything about what?' Mercedes smiled to her and together they walked off into the class room.

*l

She slowly trundled back through the low bushes in the jungle. She walked around a tree and spotted something on the ground. Santana pushed the piece of hair, which had decided to fall in front of her left eye, out of her face. She bent down inspecting the bottle carefully before pulling it up. She half expected something to pop out of the jungle and attack her or a net to enclose on her but nothing happened. She grasped the bottle in her hand and walked off to the beach again. She found who she wanted to find quickly as Quinn was sat with Finn near their tent. The light was already fading in the sky so they had lit a fire. Santana ran over to them sitting down slowly next to them.

'Hey.' Quinn and Finn said smiling at her.

'Hey, look what I found?' Santana said holding out the bottle of wine. 'Fancy a drink?' She said smiling slightly.

-l

The darkness was protruding in the jungle blackening the trees and area around her. The light blossomed over Rachel's face as she looked carefully around on the floor for any sign of life. There was a small thin wire on the ground and Rachel seemed pleased by this. She stood up slowly hearing footsteps in the jungle. She prepared the gun she had taken from the camp and was ready to shoot when she saw the two faces gleaming in the fire light. Locke and Sayid looking at her carefully both readied with guns. 'Rachel, if you were seeking help why didn't you ask us?' Sayid said looking at her carefully.

'Because of two reasons, one you don't know where to look. And two you're not motivated.' She said looking at them.

'You're right Rachel, about not being motivated. But not about not knowing where to look, I have a bearing pointing North I think it'll lead us to them.' Locke said excitedly.

'Why didn't you say anything before?' Rachel said angrily and then they heard footsteps in the jungle and two gun shots went off. 'Don't shoot!' Rachel shouted to the assailant and both Sayid and Locke. Slowly but surely the woman walked into the light. The tall stature of Danielle Rousseau walked into the light holding her rifle. 'Hello, Danielle' Rachel inclined towards her.

'Why are you here?' Danielle looked at them all sceptically.

'Because I'm looking for the people that took me and I need someone who knows the island well.'

'And what makes you think I'll help you?' Danielle's body was tense as she watched Rachel.

'Because where they took me there was a young girl about 16, she saved me, and her name was Lex. And I'm pretty sure she's your daughter.' Rachel said looking at her.

-l

Only the four of them were still awake everyone had had an early night but Santana was determined to have a good night. She, Quinn, Finn and Jin were enjoying the bottle of wine. Santana more dunk than she should be from a small amount of alcohol. 'Do you, do you remember that time that I said you looked like a beached whale!' She shouted laughing and pointing at Finn.

'Uh ... yeah I remember.' Finn said not sure whether to be offended or to be laughing.

'I think it's time for bed.' Quinn said smiling not wanting anything bad to happen. She stood up putting her hand on Finn's shoulder and he stood up too.

'Hey Q! Where you going?' Santana shouted laughing as she finished the small amount of wine left.

'To bed San, I think you should be going too.' She smiled to her and grabbed Finn's hand as they walked back to their tent.

'Fine we don't need you! Do we Jin?' She said laughing and laying her head down in Jin's lap. 'Hey,' She said now in Korean. 'Fancy some fun?' She said smiling and standing up. She held a hand out to him and he took it smiling.

'What do you have in mind?' He said looking at her innocently.

'You'll know soon!' Santana laughed running off to Jin's tent dragging him along.

*l

They were kissing and Finn was smiling at her. 'I love you.' He said to.

'I love you too.' Rachel smiled as she moved her hands over Finn's body. They were still lying together in bed after they had made love, in Rachel's terms. Finn smiled at her kissing her neck again, she smiled into the kisses as Finn's phone buzzed. Rachel jumped slightly at the buzz but Finn ignored it continuing. 'Finn, uh, Finn your phone!' She said and he stopped.

'What?' Finn said. Rachel picked up his phone looking worried. She passed it to him and he looked down at it. There was a text from Quinn reading 'Hey, I'm outside not gonna answer the door? Xxx' 'Crap!' He shouted jumping out of bed and pulling his jeans on. Rachel moved quickly too struggling to pull her top on fast. 'I'm sorry.' Finn said to her.

*l

The sun started to rise in the sky and Sayid walked around cautiously. A small moo could be heard from behind some trees and Sayid readied his gun. He walked out from the tree and a large cow was in front of him grazing on the grass. It looked at Sayid and slowly trotted off. Sayid followed it and found a small house in the jungle. He hid low in the bushes surveying the building closely. He heard a small crack behind him turning around and seeing Locke, Rachel and Danielle there. 'What is this place?' Locke said looking at him.

'I don't know but it looks secure.' Sayid said looking around at the group. Danielle had started walking in the opposite direction. 'Where are you going?'

'I have survived my time on the island by avoiding encounters like this. I will be waiting at the creek for those of you who survive.' She said looking at them each in turn and then walking off back to the creek.

'Well what're we gonna do?' Rachel said readying her gun.

Sayid looked at her and Locke 'You both wait here and I'll gesture you when I'm close.' They both nodded to him in agreement and he set off. He made it 4 steps into the clearing when a window was thrust open and a gun shot fired. Sayid feel to the ground and Locke held Rachel back.

'What are you doing?' She said in a hushed tone.

'You go out there you'll end up shot too.' Locke said putting a finger to his lips and looking out again.

The man from the window shouted over to Sayid. 'I kept my part of the bargain! I never crossed the line!'

'I am not who you think I am.' Sayid said in agony cradling his gunshot arm.

'You're not?' The man said shouting at him.

'No! I crashed here on a plane there were more than 40 survivors.'

'A plane?' The man said looking at him 'Wait there!' He shouted shutting the window and walking outside. However, Locke and Rachel were ready in the clearing with their guns pointed at him.

'Gun down!' Locke shouted at him as Rachel helped Sayid up.

'You really crashed here?' The man said and Locke nodded at him. He walked over to Sayid and helped him up with Rachel. 'I am deeply sorry. Please let me help you.'

'Ok.' Sayid said weakly as Rachel and the man walked him inside and seated him on the sofa.

'Who are you?' Rachel said as Locke looked around the building and they seated themselves down next to Sayid.

'My name is Mikhail Bakunin and I am the last living member of the Dharma Initiative.' He said looking at her his head bent down. Rachel first looked at him properly and his shocking features and the fact that he only had one eye, the other covered by an eye patch, made her feel uneasy. Mikhail closely inspected Sayid's gun shot. 'To answer what you're thinking I spent some time in Afghanistan. I had experience with field medicine in the Soviet Army.' He got up walking to the small kitchen which was attached to the room and pulled out a small medical kit. Locke had disappeared into a side room and Rachel sat uneasily on the sofa watching Mikhail and Sayid carefully.

'How did you get here?' Rachel said looking around as Mikhail sat back down and opened the pack.

'I almost don't know where to begin.' Mikhail said with a small smile.

'How about beginning with the Dharma Initiative?' Sayid said looking at him.

Mikhail took a deep breath and then began 'I grew up in Kiev and joined the Soviet Army. I was stationed at a listening post at Vladivostok. After the Cold War, after we lost the Cold War, my unit was decommissioned. I was dismissed from my life in the military. And years of conduction unpleasant actions against our enemies, I found myself wanting to do something good. So I replied to a newspaper advertisement.'

'An advertisement?' Rachel said in disbelief.

''Would you like to save the world?' it read' Mikhail said looking at her again. 'That's how I met them, the Initiative. They're very secretive, very rich, and very smart.'

'So, when did you come to the island?' Sayid said as Mikhail started working on the gunshot wound.

'11 years now, I like computers, communications equipments, being alone like a lighthouse keeper. So they put me in this station. They called it The Flame.'

'What is the purpose of the flame?' Sayid said looking at him.

'Why to communicate with the outside world, of course.' Mikhail said with a smile

'What happened to them, the Dharma Initiative?' Sayid said.

'They're all dead, of course. They foolishly initiated a war against The Hostiles, the purge they called it.'

'How did you survive this purge?'

'By not participating in it. I told you, I like being alone.'

'And the hostiles allowed you to stay here?'

'After it was over, four men appeared in the yard. They offered a truce. They said to imagine a line that extended all the way across the valley. As long as I did not cross it, I would be left alone. Then they took two cows and I never saw them again.'

Rachel stood up looking around again. 'They weren't interested in the satellite dish in the yard?'

'Why would they be? It hasn't functioned in years.'

'Who are they, these Hostiles?' Sayid said getting back to the main topic.

'I do not know. But they were here a long time before we were. A very long time.' He said and Sayid screamed loudly as Mikhail plunged the tweezers into his arm extracting the bullet. He finished sewing up Sayid's arm and then smiled 'Excellent work if I say so myself.'

'Thank you, Mikhail.' Sayid said examining his arm.

'Perhaps I can begin to earn your forgiveness by offering you some iced tea. I will also check on your friend.' He stood up walking over to where Locke had disappeared to.

Rachel sat down slowly next to Sayid and started bandaging his arm. Sayid watched her carefully with a troubled look on her face. 'What's wrong?' he said in a hushed tone.

'It just doesn't make any sense. Why would they let him stay here with all this stuff?' She said stopping bandaging him.

'Actually it makes perfect sense.'

'What do you mean?'

'The reason they let him stay here is because he is not Dharma. He is one of them.'

Rachel seemed suddenly alarmed 'He shot you and you just let him ... Why are we still sitting here?'

'We are sitting here, Rachel, because we need to get to their camp, and he will be our bargain.' Sayid said looking at her.

*l

They ran downstairs fully dressed. 'Out the back.' Finn smiled at her. He kissed her quickly as she opened the back door.

'Bye then.' Rachel said smiling.

'Yeah bye.' Finn said slamming the door on her and running to the front door. Rachel sat there for a few minutes unable to move feeling horrible for what she was doing to Quinn and herself. 'You should've told me you were coming!' Finn laughed as he and Quinn entered the kitchen.

'Well I did send you like 5 texts and rang you 3 times. Not my fault you didn't answer now is it.' Quinn laughed picking up a grape and eating it.

'I love you, y'know?' Finn smiled at her.

'I know.' Quinn laughed leaving the kitchen and Finn followed. Rachel still sat there listening to them a tear falling from her eye. She stood up quickly running out of the back gate. She wasn't going to let this happen again. She couldn't do this to herself why did she want to be somebody's bit on the side? She wasn't good enough for Finn and she wasn't going to let him ruin her and Quinn's life. She would end this and finally move on. But she loved him. She couldn't cope without him. Rachel sat in her room and turned on her music she sat cradled on her bed singing her heart out. Singing always helped her, it was the only thing she ever had in her life.

*l

Mikhail walked over from the kitchen with a small tray of iced tea. He put it down on the table and slowly Rachel and Sayid picked up glasses taking big gulps. 'I grew the tea myself. So pardon the sweetness.' Mikhail said sipping from a glass.

'Any tea is good tea.' Rachel said smiling at him.

'I noticed a series of thick wires as I walked around the station.' Sayid said.

'This is the hub. But they go around to various stations on the island.' Mikhail said back.

'And these cables do any of them run into the ocean?' Sayid questioned.

'Yes. There is an underwater beacon that emits solar pings to help guide in vessels.'

'By vessels, you mean submarines.'

'Yes. The Initiative used it to bring us to the island. But I can only imagine that the Hostiles have either destroyed it or commandeered it by now.'

'That explains how they were able to get around my position and capture out sailboat.' Sayid said smoothly.

'You have a sailboat?'

'Until we lost it to your Hostiles.'

'That's very unfortunate.' Mikhail said watching them both.

'Well, at least we were able to kill one of them.' Sayid said smoothly watching for Mikhail's reaction.

'Why are we continuing to play this little game when we all know it has move to the next stage?' Mikhail said throwing the pitcher of ice tea against the wall. He punches Sayid over and Rachel stands up trying to prepare her gun but Mikhail over powered her throwing her to the ground. Sayid got up quickly throwing himself at Mikhail and they both crashed to the ground. Rachel quickly stumbled around grabbing the gun and pointing it at Mikhail. Locke walked out of a room to the side looking confused with his gun aloft.

'Get some rope.' Sayid said looking at him.

-l

They gathered their things and slowly headed out of The Flame. Slowly they trod their way back to the creek where Danielle was waiting for them. As she saw them bring Mikhail with them she looked worried. 'You all survived?' She said disbelievingly.

'Yes we gathered everything we need. And now we have out ticket to where the Others live, where we will find Jack, your daughter, and maybe finally a way home.' He said sourly.

'There is nothing you could do to me to make me lead you there.' Mikhail said in a frank tone.

'I didn't say you were out ticket, did I?' Sayid reached into his pack pulling out a map. 'This is a map showing electrical and data cabling running from the Flame, here, to a place called the Barracks, here. It's compromised of housed and dormitories, with water and power large enough to accommodate an entire community. Sounds like a place well worth visiting, don't you think?' Sayid said looking up at Danielle.

'There will come a time that I will kill you.' Mikhail said frankly smiling at Sayid.

'He is right, why is he still alive?' Danielle said looking at Sayid. 'We should kill him Sayid, he's already told us he'd kill us.'

'No. He's my prisoner. I will decide his fate.' Sayid said as Locke walked towards them smiling. 'I can see you didn't see anything worth taking.'

'Actually, I was on the computer in there. And now I can see why he didn't want me going on it.' Locke said pointing at Mikhail.

'What are you talking about?' Rachel said to him and then there was a loud explosion as the building went up in flames burning it to the ground.

'What have you done, John? That place was our one hope of communication with the outside world!' Sayid shouted at him.

'The computer said that if there was an incursion of the station by the Hostiles, I should enter 77. So I entered 77.' Locke said looking apologetic. 'Look I didn't know it was going to blow up did I.'

'We should go.' Rachel said looking at them all. 'If anyone is around this explosion's going to attract their attention.' She said and they all nodded and headed off in the way Sayid's map suggested.

-l

Finn and Quinn were in the kitchen preparing breakfast when they looked over to the beach. Santana was jogging slightly away from Jin's tent she wasn't smiling and her hair was all over the place, Quinn knew this look too well. 'You ready?' Finn said to her and she smiled at him.

'Nearly.'

'Ok I'll see you back at the tent.'

'Sure.' She smiled picking up a spoon.

Sawyer was looking around the camp and came close to the kitchen. 'Anyone seen Rachel?' he said looking at Finn.

'Uh yeah, she went off in the jungle yesterday. Sayid and Locke went after her.' Finn said smiling.

'What?' Sawyer sounded suddenly alarmed.

'She's fine calm down man.'

'She is not fine!' He shouted at Finn walking off.

'How would you know?' Finn said angered. Sawyer swung back around anger in his eyes as he slammed Finn up against a tree. Finn dropped the bowl his cereal falling to the ground.

'Who was there when she was locked up in that cage? Who was there when she was crying thinking she would never get home, thinking she would die? WERE YOU!' He shouted fiercely. 'No you were here with Mrs. little Celibate!'

'Hey! Get off him!' Quinn shouted at them walking closer.

'Oh here she is again to save the day.' Sawyer said pushing off Finn and walking down the beach.

Quinn looked at Finn. 'Why did you have to do that?' She said angrily with him.

'What?' He said turning on her 'How was that my fault?'

'Why did you have to go but into Rachel's business? You don't know her Finn!' Quinn said angrily knowing what this meant. She stormed off bowl in hand walking back to the tent.

'Quinn!' Finn shouted after her slowly walking back after her.

-l

They had made it to a big open clearing. Where there stood many pylons stuck up out of the ground. Rachel went to walk forward but Sayid stopped her. 'What's wrong?' Rachel said looking at him.

'These are a security perimeter. Those sensors on the side would be triggered if anyone passed between them. It's an alarm system, or a trap. Either way, we'd be safer going around it.' Sayid said and Rachel looked at the pylons more. There were two large sensors one on each side of the pylons.

'You are correct. But like everything else they haven't worked in years.' Mikhail said smiling at them.

'Of course it hasn't' Sayid said in mock disappointment.

'If you wish to waste your time, be my guest. The pylons encircle the entire Barracks.' He said smiling at the. As the other checked the map Locke grabbed a hold of Mikhail and thrust him in between the pylons. For a second he just stood there smiling at them and then some sort of pulse must have fired as Mikhail began foaming at the mouth. He was thrown onto his back as blood trickled out of his nose. And then he laid still. Rachel and Sayid watched in shock horror.

'I'm sorry.' Locke said looking at them

'We'll have to go over!' Rachel shouted and Sayid hacked at a tree with the axe in his pack. The tree wasn't too heavy and together they placed it hanging onto one of the pylons.

'Who ever goes over first, make sure you give the pylons a nice wide birth.' Locke said and Rachel stepped up and started pushing her way along the tree trunk. She reached the pylons and manoeuvred herself to not touch them. As she reached over the other side, she dangled slightly holding on to the tree before dropping down safely. 'I'll go next.' Locke said smiling at the rest.

-l

They were crouching in the jungle hiding out of sight. 'We're here.' Sayid said walking up to Rachel and they moved closer to the edge of the trees. They look on at a small village filled with houses and fields. They look around and spot him, Jack, he runs towards the tree line before stopped slightly catching a baseball one of the other men had thrown.

'Jack!' Rachel shouted but the others hushed her quickly. Jack ran up to the man laughing and joking, he was happy.


	9. Hell Equals Living With Him

Episode 9 - Hell Equals Living With Him

'I've done a lot of stupid things I know I have. And I just want to say I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm asking you for forgiveness but there must be some reason that you keep coming to me. I didn't mean any of this to happen and now I'm losing the one person I care most about. I'm losing everyone because of my stupid actions. Because of our stupid actions. You'd always know what to say and make me feel better in this kind of situation. I miss you Puck.' Quinn was in the jungle sat on the ground cradling her knees close to her. She had gone to see Puck's grave again, the only grave out of the people who died on the crash. She couldn't let him burn, he had been so much to her. 'I will never forget about you.' She said standing up and wiping her eyes with the cuff of her shirt. She smiled slightly at the bright blue sky and headed off back to the beach. Rachel and the others were still not back but Quinn wasn't worried, if Rachel was determined to find Jack she would. As she stumbled onto the beach she looked around slowly at everyone. Claire and Charlie were playing with Aaron, Sawyer was surprisingly reading by his tent, Santana was sat with Jin at the kitchen she was teaching him English and he seemed to be doing quite well with it, Rory was sat with Rose they were talking in depth about god knows what but Rory seemed more intrigued than Quinn had ever seen him. She looked around for all the faces that had been lost imagining they were there. She could see Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury sat together on the beach Mr. Schue trying to help her with her OCD, she could see Kurt and Mercedes singing some song or coming up with a new routine for something, she could see Brittany wearing Santana's 'Lebanese' top sitting close to her and Jin listening intently to every word Santana was saying. Quinn had to close her eyes for a second not wanting to remain in this dream world because it brought too much pain with it. She opened her eyes again glancing towards the sea and she saw him, Finn, he was standing there clearly looking around for her but she couldn't deal with him right now. She knew he was in love with Rachel but she couldn't bear losing him too. Everyone else in her life was already gone.

*l

'Quinny, everything ok?' Judy, Quinn's mom, said to her as they sat down for dinner.  
>'Everything's fine mom.' Quinn said smiling at her. In all fairness everything was not fine, Quinn was finding school more and more struggling, she had stopped caring about glee club, the only thing pulling her through was the chance of seeing Beth with Puck in Sydney.<br>'Everything doesn't seem fine.' She said pursing her lips and looking at her. She cut into the small lump of vegetables which situated themselves next to the fish on her dinner plate.  
>'It's fine mom, seriously.' Quinn smiled at her taking a bite of fish from her fork.<br>'If you're sure, I'm only trying to help.' Her mom smiled back.  
>'I'm su...' Quinn started but was cut off by four loud bangs at their front door.<br>Judy looked shocked by the loudness of the banging. 'You're not expecting anyone are you?' She said to Quinn a little put out.  
>'Umm... no.' Quinn said and they both stood up and the banging continued again three more times.<br>'Are you sure it's not Finn or a friend from school?' She looked scared as she approached the hall way.  
>'No, Finn would have told me if he was coming over.' There was one more bang and then it stopped. A loud garbled shout was heard from the other side of the door; Quinn could pick out only a few 'Door!' 'Bitch!' But it was enough to recognise the owner of this voice. 'Mom you don't have to open it.'<br>'No it's fine; your father will just have to calm down.' She put a polite smile on as she twisted the key in the lock. The door was slammed open and Judy was pushed off her feet.  
>'Mom!'<p>

*l

She picked up a box of cereal moving it in front of her. She poured it out into the bowl. 'Where will you go when we finally get off this island?' Rory said smiling at Rose. She put the box down on the table and looked over to the shoreline Bernard was busy catching fish. She smiled slightly turning to Rory.  
>'I'm not leaving this island, sweety.' she said plainly smiling.<br>Rory's mouth fell open 'What? You can't be serious. We have to leave.' He said trying to encourage her.  
>'No, sweety, not all of us do. You, yes you must go! But, I'm staying here.' She smiled at him putting the cereal back on the shelf.<br>Rory hoped off the table. 'What are you talking about? We all need to leave, together.'  
>'Rory, even if I could explain you wouldn't understand.' She smiled sadly at him.<br>'Try me. Please I want to understand.' He said pleading with her.  
>'Ok, honey.' She took a deep breath. 'When I was, Bernard and I, we met not too long ago and I got sick, really sick. I had cancer and I was going to die. But then, on this island I don't feel it anymore.'<br>'What do you mean, how do you know it's gone?' Rory asked looking saddened and confused.  
>'I just know. When you have something inside you that shouldn't be there you can feel it. And since coming here I don't feel it anymore. It's gone and it's not coming back...'<br>'As long as you stay here...'  
>'As long as I stay here.' Rose smiled sadly at Rory patting his face. 'Now come help me with this washing, now that that hatch blew up our washing machine we gotta do it all in the sea.'<br>'Ok.' He said smiling at her again and picking up a large bundle of clothes and together they walked down the beach.  
>'Kitchen.' Jin said and Santana smiled at him. 'I'm going to go all Lima Heights.' He said.<br>'Good.' She laughed smiling at him. 'I will only talk in English and this is how you will learn.'  
>'But it... hard. I understand better than speak.' Jin sighed.<br>'I know it's hard that's why we'll work on it together.' She said smiling again.

-l

'Quinn!' Claire shouted to her waving her over to her and Charlie. Quinn walked over to them quickly. 'How're you?'  
>'I'm good thanks.' she smiled at them.<br>'Hey, Quinn, I don't want to ask but would you mind looking after Aaron for Claire whilst I wine and dine her?' Charlie said smiling cheekily.  
>'Of course I don't mind.'<br>'Charlie she doesn't have to.'  
>'She said it's fine though, here.' Charlie said smiling and passing Aaron to Quinn.<br>'Thank you, Quinn.' Claire said looking at her. 'I'll see you soon, ok?' She cooed to Aaron before walking down the beach with Charlie. Quinn sat on the floor holding Aaron close in her arms she watched him as his eyes took in her whole appearance. His hands reached up and grabbed a piece of Quinn's hair that had fallen out of the bun. She smiled down at him loving the feeling of a baby in her arms.  
>'You would have been a great mom.' Quinn looked up suddenly and Finn stood there looking over him. 'Sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I was looking for you earlier.' He said sitting down next to her.<br>'I went for a walk.' Quinn said turning her attention back to Aaron.  
>'Quinn! Finn!' Claire shouted running up the beach again. 'Jin!' She said now running to the kitchen Santana and Jin turned around and Quinn and Finn walked swiftly too them Quinn still holding Aaron closely.<br>'Claire what's wrong?' Quinn said looking scared.  
>'I need Jin's nets and fish. We need to hurry, and I'm gonna need buckets, get those too! We have to catch the birds!' She shouted in a rushed voice, obviously excited.<br>'What, what birds?' Santana said looking confused.  
>'The birds that just flew over here, they're only gonnna be here today! So if we're gonna catch one we need to do it now.' She ran off smiling and Santana, Finn and Jin followed in suit.<br>Quinn stood still watching Claire complexed Aaron resting in her arms. 'Looks like mommy has a plan to get us saved.' Quinn smiled down to Aaron.

-l

'What's he doing?' Rachel said from within the bushes as they watched Jack playing football with the Others.  
>'Shhhh.' Locke said holding a finger to his lips.<br>'Jack!' A woman shouted from behind him. Jack ran towards her and Rachel, Locke and Sayid watched on. Becky smiled at Jack patting him on the arm as Sue was wheeled out in her wheelchair of the closest house.  
>'That's the woman who saved us, the one in the wheelchair is Sue. She's umm... their leader.' Rachel said watching carefully<br>Sayid looked at her. 'Why did you hesitate then?'  
>'Well, she's kind of the cheer leading coach from my school.'<br>'What an unfortunate coincidence.' Sayid said turning back to the clearing. 'We'll wait till it's dark and then we'll go in and get him.'

-l

Aaron had been left up the beach with Charlie, as Claire, Quinn, Santana and Jin set up the nets with bait ready to catch the birds. 'How exactly will this work?' Santana said as they dragged buckets full of fish towards the low tide where Jin was setting up the nets.  
>'Scientists, they tag birds. When they flew over this morning I saw one of them had a tag on its leg. If we catch it was can send a note off the island.' Claire said smiling.<br>'How do you know so much about birds, Claire?' Quinn asked looking impressed.  
>'I watched a lot of nature shows with my mum.' She said smiling.<br>They baited the nets and hid not too far away. Jin was ready to pull on a string and cause the net to fall and enclose on its prey. Claire waited nauseously as a bird flew down and started picking at the bits of fish. Jin pulled on the string as a loud gunshot was heard from the jungle and the bird flew off. 'No!' Claire shouted disheartened and then Shayna appeared from the jungle.  
>'I'm sorry.' She said. Jin started shouting in Korean obviously annoyed and Santana looked worried at exactly what he was saying.<br>Quinn stood up running over to her. 'What the hell is wrong with you? I saw how you were looking at Charlie earlier when Claire was talking about the birds. You're just jealous that Claire has him and you don't! Stop trying to ruin everyone else's life and go away!'  
>'Look I'm sorry, I didn't know you were out here.' She said looking alarmed.<br>'Of course you didn't! What were you doing in the jungle anyway?' Quinn asked still raging.  
>'I was chasing boar.' She said.<br>Claire put her arm on Quinn. 'It's ok Quinn, come on.' She said pulling her away and glaring slightly at Shayna.  
>'I'm sorry.' She said turning back into the jungle where Charlie watched on. Shayna walked over to him.<br>'Are you now gonna tell me what bloody happens to me this time?' He breathed.

*l

'Mom!' Quinn shouted rushing to her aid as her dad stumbled through the door. The stench of alcohol could be smelt a mile off, Quinn had to cover her nose from the smell as she felt she'd be sick. Judy looked around confused and sat up quickly, with Quinn's help. 'Get out of here, dad!' Quinn shouted standing up.  
>'Don't you dare talk to me like that, you little slut!' He spat and then slapped her across the face. Quinn fell to the floor from the force of the slap. She cupped her face looking up at the man she idolised.<br>'Get your hands off her, you bastard!' Judy shouted to him throwing herself against him before he could get any closer to Quinn. She picked up a vase and slammed it on the floor trying to scare him off but he wasn't going to be scared off easily.  
>'Mom, come on.' Quinn said holding her mother's hand and pulling her away. They both ran up the stairs but Quinn slipped crashing to the stairs. She laid there wounded and then her dad was on her. He grabbed her leg trying to pull her down. 'Get off me!' She shouted thrashing her leg around trying to get him off.<br>'Get off her!' Her mom shouted again trying to move forward. Quinn thrashed her leg again violently pushing her dad back. As he crashed down the stairs Quinn couldn't look. 'Oh my god...' Judy said running down after him tears streaming from her eyes and an uncontrollable quiver in her body. Quinn turned over and saw the sea of blood greeting her dad's head.

*l

She walked down the small corridor. She looked out one of the side windows seeing darkness. As she drew closer to Jack she realised she could hear piano music. She walked into the open lounge area where Jack was sat playing the piano. He turned around carelessly and then his eyes landed on Rachel. 'Hey.' She said softly to him.  
>'What are you doing here, Rachel? Get out! Go, now!' He shouted at her standing up.<br>'Jack, what?' Rachel said looking around confused.  
>'They're watching me, Rachel!' He shouted as the door burst open people with guns surrounded her.<br>'Get to the ground!' they shouted at her. Rachel complied turning her head and seeing Sayid being bustled in to the room. 'Who else is with you?' one of the men shouted.  
>'Jack!' Rachel said looking worried.<br>'Just answer the question, Rachel.'  
>The man cocked his gun. 'I won't ask again. Who else is with you?'<br>'No one! It's just us ... it's just us.' Rachel said catching Sayid's eye.

-l

Sue was laid in bed in her dark room she looked uncomfortable as she heard a creek from outside the room. 'Lex?' She said leaning over and turning on the lamp which sat aside the bed on a small chest of drawers. She looked back again at the door her eyes widening in surprise 'John!'  
>'Shhhh, keep your voice down.' Locke said pointing his gun at Sue.<br>'It's ok, John, you don't have to point your gun at me. I can tell you where Jack is..'  
>'I'm not looking for Jack, I'm looking for the submarine. Where is it?' he gestured with the gun.<br>'I don't know what you're talking about John, what submarine?' Sue said looking confused.  
>'The one you use to travel to and from the island. The one your man Mikhail told me about, right before I killed him.' Locke said plainly.<br>'Mom? Who are you talking to?' Lex's voice rang through the door.  
>'Lex, don't come in here.' Sue said frightened. Locke walked towards the door opening it violently forcing Lex into the bedroom.<br>'Sue? You awake?' Tom's voice rang from the front of the house. Locke quickly moves Alex towards the closet holding the gun close to them. He shut the door so they weren't visible. Tom walked into the room with someone else that Locke did not recognise.  
>'What is it?' Sue said in mocked annoyance.<br>'It's Berry and Jarrah. They're here. Somehow they found us.' Tom said worriedly.  
>'Where are they now?'<br>'We captured them. We're holding them over at my place. Want me to help you get out there?'  
>'No. Separate them. I want to know how they found us.<br>'What about Becky and Shepherd? Tomorrow, in the morn...'  
>'Let me worry about that. Just go. Richard can you wait a minute.' Sue said looking to the other person as Tom left. 'Is she with him?'<br>'Yes.' Richard said looking carefully at Sue.  
>'Make sure he keeps her safe.' Sue said sounding concerned.<br>'Of course.' Richard said turning back out of the room and leaving the house.  
>Locke walked out of the closet making sure they had left. 'Is she with him? What's that? Some kind of code?'<br>'No, John, unfortunately we don't have a code for "There's a man in my closet with a gun to my daughter's head." Although we obviously should.'  
>Locke pointed his gun at Sue again. 'Sayid had a pack with him. I want her to retrieve it.' Locke said gesturing towards Lex.<br>'I'll get your bag.' Lex said turning and running towards the door.  
>'What's in the pack John? You obviously found the explosives as you already told me you meet with Mikhail.' Sue said thinking quickly. 'You're planning on blowing it up, aren't you? I know you, John.' She laughed slightly.<br>'You don't know me at all.'  
>'I know you were born in California. I know you were raised in foster care. I know you wasted a big part of your life in Tustin, pushing papers at a company that manufactured industrial boxes. I know you spent the four years prior to your arrival on this island in a wheelchair. And I know how you ended up in it. Tell me, John. Did it hurt?' Sue said looking at him fearfully.<br>'I felt my back break, what do you think.' Locke said turning away from her.  
>'Are you afraid it'll go away, John? Is that why you want to destroy the submarine? Because you know if you ever leave this island you'll be back in the chair?' Sue looked inquisitively towards him but Locke ignored her looking out of the window.<p>

-l

Lex ran quickly towards the swings where she could see Sayid bound. 'Get out of here kid.' The man said next to her.  
>'My mother sent me to get his pack.' Lex said putting her hands on her hips.<br>'Why would she do that?'  
>'I don't know, Damien, why would my mother do anything?' Lex stared at him fiercely and then he passed her the back.<br>'You're name is Lex, isn't it?' Sayid said looking at her carefully.  
>'Yeah.' Lex said watching him.<br>'You look like your mother.'  
>'Uh.. thanks.' Lex said turning back around and walking towards the house again.<p>

-l

Rachel sat herself on the floor as the door opened. 'I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon, Rachel.' Tom said with laughter. 'Ok, go in.' Tom said to the person behind him and then Jack walked in and he closed the door.  
>'They hurt you?' Jack said nodding towards Rachel.<br>'No. They hurt you?' She smiled slightly at him and he shook his head. 'What is all this?' She said standing up and looking around.  
>'This is where they live.' Jack said.<br>'And the people they took? The kids?' Rachel began.  
>'They're all safe.'<br>'Safe?' Rachel laughed slightly. 'So you're with them now.'  
>Jack shook his head 'I'm not "with" anyone, Rachel.'<br>'What did they do to you?' Rachel said looking angrily at him.  
>'Nothing.'<br>'Then why are you acting like this?' She said raising her voice slightly.  
>'There's no w... You... There's no way that I could...'<br>'I came here to help you! So why don't you just tell me why you're...'  
>'I told you not to come back here for me!' Jack shouted over Rachel.<br>'I didn't think you meant it.' Rachel shouted but you could hear the pain in her voice. For a moment they just looked at each other so concerned about one another's safety that they fought. 'What did they do to you, Jack?'  
>'I made a deal with them. They're going to let me go.' He said looking down.<br>'Where?'  
>'Home.'<br>'When?'  
>'First thing in the morning. I can bring back help. It's out best chance...'<br>'You trust these people?' Rachel said disbelievingly 'They're liars! Why would you believe a word that...'  
>'I trust them because you told me to, Rachel. When you asked me to save Sawyer's life.' Jack said looking angry.<br>'Jack you can't trust them!' She shouted at him trying not to spill the tears forming in her eyes.  
>The door opened again suddenly and Becky walked in. 'Jack we need to go.'<br>'I asked that you not come back here for me and I wish ... I wish that you hadn't.' He said looking at her sadly and then walking out of the room. Rachel sat back down cradling her knees letting the tears spill out.

-l

Locke looked out the window seeing Lex running back to the house. The door opened and she ran into the light. 'Did you have any problems?' Sue asked looking at her carefully. Lex shook her head.  
>'OK, here's how this is going to work. She's going to take me to the sub. Once we're there, I'll let her go.<br>'John, she's done enough. Let me take you.' Sue said.  
>'I don't want you to slow me down.' Locke turned to Lex. 'Come on. Let's go.'<br>'John, before you go you should know!' Sue rushed urgently. 'Jack and I made a deal. In less than an hour he's leaving this island on that submarine, and it's a one-way ticket. The anomaly wiped out our communications. We have no way of contacting the outside world. Which means when that sub leaves, it can never come back. So whether you destroy the submarine or whether you let it go, the end result is the same. No one will find this island.'  
>Locke looked at Sue for a few seconds before turning around to Lex again 'Let's go.' He and Lex started running towards the docks. The dusk light hid them well.<br>'You know she's manipulation you, right?' Lex said whilst running.  
>'How's that?' Locke said nonplussed.<br>'That's what my mother does. She manipulates people. She makes you think it's your idea, but it's hers.'  
>'I'll keep that in mind.' Locke said smiling. They stopped suddenly in view of the dock.<br>'The submarine is down there.' Lex said pointing.  
>Locke turned to Lex. 'I'm sorry I had to involve you in this.' He smiled walking down the dock. Lex watched him as he wrenched the top of the submarine open and hoped inside.<p>

*l

'Quinn,' Judy said patting her slightly on the back, Quinn was looking over her father's body. His legs mangled laying disjointed on the stairs. 'Quinny?' Quinn looked up at her mother her eyes unfocused and sparkling with water. 'Quinn, come on get up.' Judy helped Quinn up carefully. 'Come on.' She said helping Quinn up the stairs. They slowly walked into Quinn's room and Judy sat her on the bed. Quinn sat there watching her wall not thinking about what had happened yet unable to think of anything else. Judy picked up a small suitcase placing it next to Quinn, slowly she placed Quinn's clothes in there. The case was nearly full by the time Quinn realised what was happening.  
>'Mom?' Quinn said but Judy ignored her. 'Mom, what are you doing?'<br>'You're going to go to Finn's.' She said not looking at her and zipping up the case.  
>'What?'<br>'You're going to Finn's and then you're going to Sydney. By the time you get back this'll all be over.' She picked up the suitcase and walking out of the room. Quinn followed her and watched as Judy walked over her father's body. Quinn quickly ran down stairs trying not to look at her dad and squashed herself close to the banister to get away from him.  
>'Mom?' She said running after her. Judy stopped in the kitchen putting the case on the counter and turned around to Quinn looking at her pursing her lips. 'What are you talking about, I can't go now, not with what just happened.'<br>'No you're going.'  
>'Mom, no.'<br>'Quinn, you're going!'  
>'No!'<br>'QUINN YOU LISTEN TO ME AND YOU ARE GETTING OUT OF HERE NOW!' She shouted at her and Quinn winced slightly. 'You're father was a horrible man. You saved us from him all. But I will save you now! You're going to Finn's and when people find out about this they will think it was me and you will be gone in Sydney. Now go Quinn. Go.' She said opening the back door. Quinn picked up the case and ran to the door she looked back around at her mother.  
>'Mom?'<br>'Yes, Quinn?' Judy turned around to her.  
>'I love you.'<br>'I love you too, sweety.' She smiled at her and then turned back away walking out of the room.

*l

The door opened slowly. 'Look, I know you don't owe me anything, but I need to ask you one last favour.'  
>Sue had made it from her bed to the living area in her wheelchair she looked at Jack. 'You don't knock?'<br>'I need you to let my friends go. After I'm gone.' He said looking at her, Becky was behind him watching Sue carefully.  
>'And if I said no, would that stop you from leaving?'<br>'Of course it would.' Jack said nodding slowly.  
>'Your friends are only here to rescue you, but you seem to be doing a good job of rescuing yourself, so... I suppose there's no reason to keep them here.' Sue smiled slightly.<br>'Do I have your world on that?'  
>'You have my word.' Sue said seriously holding out her hand to Jack, Jack shook it carefully. 'I'll let them go, just as soon as you've left the island.' She said with a smile again. Sue turned to Becky. 'Well, I guess this is it.'<br>'Thank you, Sue, for keeping your word.' Becky said smiling at him. Together her and Jack walked out of the house leaving Sue smiling to herself. They walked down to the dock smiling slightly to each other when they saw a shadow appear coming out of the submarine.  
>'Hey! Get down!' an Other shouted to Locke.<br>'John, what are you doing here?' Jack said watching him carefully.  
>Locke looked up at Jack. 'I'm sorry.'<br>'Sorry about what?' Just then the submarine exploded in a mass of light and heat. Jack looked down at Locke so much loathing in his eyes.

-l

Shayna quickly walked out of the camp in the early morning, she didn't know Claire was following her. She knew where to go, she knew she could save his life again. The sun had risen and Shayna had made it towards the cliffs, she looked carefully around the edge of the cliff. 'What the hell are you doing?' Claire shouted from behind her.  
>'You followed me. Stay back!' Claire walked towards her again looking over the edge of the cliff and seeing a birds nest.<br>'It's one of the birds.' Claire said excitedly and shocked.  
>'Stay back!' Shayna shouted at her again.<br>'It's a...' Claire began as Shayna picked the bird up. 'How did you know it was gonna be here?'  
>'I didn't' Shayna lied.<br>'Yes you did, you had to. That's what you and Charlie were talking about. You knew.' She said pointing at her.  
>'How would I?' Shayna smiled slightly.<br>'I don't know, but you know, you walked straight here, no doubt at all where you were going. You came right to this cliff, and lo and behold, there's the bird. What the hell is going on Shayna?' She asked slightly scared.  
>Shayna sighed slightly 'See that spot over there?' She said pointing to the water just beyond the rocks. 'That's where Charlie slipped and fell. He got pounded again and again by the rocks and broke his neck.'<br>'What? What are you talking about?' Claire looked concerned at him.  
>'That's where Charlie died.<p>

-l

Claire grabbed a hold of Charlie's hand pulling him towards the sea the bird still in her hand. She, Charlie and Quinn stood by the water, they had left Aaron with Tina and Mike. Quinn looked down at the piece of paper and started to read Claire's note. 'To whom it may concern, we are survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. We have survived on this island for 80 days. We were 6 hours into the flight when the pilot said we were off course and turned back towards Fiji. We hit turbulence and crashed. We've been waiting here, all this time, waiting for rescue that has not come. We do not know where we are; we only know you have not found us. We've done our best to live on this island. Some of us have come to accept that we may never leave it. Not all of us have survived since the crash, but there is new life too, and with it, there is hope. We are alive. Please don't give up on us.' Quinn stopped looking over at Tina and Mike who were playing with Aaron.  
>'It's perfect Claire.' Charlie said smiling at her. He took the note from Quinn and placed it in the birds tag. Together they let the bird fly off over the sea. Claire smiled at Quinn before walking back to the beach with Charlie. Quinn stood there watching Tina and Mike closely Aaron smiling in their arms, Quinn felt hope again, hope for life outside of this snow globe that was the island.<br>'I love you, you know?' Mike said smiling at Tina.  
>'I know' she said smiling at Aaron as his hand grabbed her finger.<br>'One day we'll have one of these of our own.' Mike smiled at her again.  
>'Will we now.' She said smiling back, she leaned in kissing him lightly and then pulled back away. 'Ah, eww.' She said slapping her leg.<br>'What?' Mike said looking worried.  
>'Spider.' Tina laughed wiping her hand on bottom of the blanket they sat on.<p> 


	10. Power Lines

Episode 10: Power Lines Lie North

The sun shone bright over the deep jungle which covered the island thickly. The waves slowly curled into each other as they rose up the beach. A new day had started on the island. A twig was snapped. And then there was a small scuffle on the ground. And then she was there. Tina was running away from something. And she was running fast. A bead of sweat fell from her chin as she passed the trees she knew too well. She was near her destination and as she plummeted through the trees she saw them. Sawyer and Hurley ran to her aid as she crashed to the floor breathing erratically. 'Hey you ok?' Hurley said as Tina fell on the floor face first. He turned her over and her eyes looked up not focused on anything. She blinked heavy. 'Hey!' Hurley said again trying to snap her out of it.

'Pa...li...' her voice cracked as she tried to breath but it became more and more difficult.

'Hey!' Sawyer shouted again as Tina fell suddenly still. They both looked down at her and looked towards the jungle from which she had appeared.

'Dude...' Hurley said looking around carefully.

*l

'The Latrodectus regina, also known as the Medusa Spider, is indigenous to the Australian Outback...' Mike has stopped listening as his eyes searched the small science lab they were all sat in. His eyes reached the back of Tina's head and his face lit up in a smile. They had been separated in the class by a stupid boy girl regime that the teacher thought would be a good idea, but Mike hated it all he wanted to do was sit with Tina and spend all his time with her. Tina felt differently only slightly as she listened intently to the teacher. Her pen fell off her table and she turned around picking it up catching Mike's eye. They smiled at each other for a second and then Tina turned back around placing the pen next to the other three which sat on her desk.

*l

Quinn was hugging herself carefully her arm locked to her side. She bit on her finger nails as she stared down at Tina.

'What happened to her?' Quinn looked up looking at Charlie he was bent close to her.

'We dunno she just... ran out of the jungle, face planted the ground and then ...' Sawyer said lifting his arms up in confusion.

Santana was stood close by too staring at Tina's body. 'Did she say anything?' Her voice was weaker than she thought it'd be so she gave a small weak cough as if she were trying to clear her throat but she soon gave up.

'Just some marbled garbage about "Parrot Loins" or somethin'.' Sawyer said looking over at Hurley but he was busy in thought.

'No. She didn't!' He shouted and the group jumped slightly. '...sorry.' He said looking around group.

'What do you mean she didn't say that, what did she say?' Claire asked hugging Aaron too her.

'She said "power lines"!' Hurley shouted again looking excited.

'Why would she say "power lines" and why are you so happy about it?' Sawyer asked annoyed.  
>'Because we know where to look now.' Hurley said standing up.<br>'Where?' Charlie said looking at him confusedly.

Hurley turned around pointing to the cliffs. 'There.' Where he pointed the survivors could see 4 sets of power lines sticking disjointedly out of the cliff face.

'Why haven't we seen those before?' Santana asked the question everyone else was saying.  
>'We weren't looking.' Hurley said smiling.<br>'Let's get movin' then.' Sawyer said looking back down at Tina and heading to the main camp.

*l

They sat opposite each other smiling affectionately. After the carriage ride they had been dropped off at a restaurant which made Tina's favourite meal; spaghetti and meat balls with cheese sauce. Mike knew how to make it up to her, Tina thought to herself 'I'm so lucky to be with someone like you.' She said smiling across the table at him. It was set in a very romantic restaurant candles lit every table and the light were low to create an ambiance to the place.

'I'm so sorry I forgot.' He said looking at her.

'It's fine.' She said smiling, 'I know you didn't do it on purpose.' Tina knew she shouldn't have acted the way she did but she couldn't help it after Mike made a huge fuss about it she got excited not knowing what to expect. But this was more than she ever expected she loved Mike and knew she wouldn't let him go easily.

-l

They all made it through bagging check with only Rachel being stopped by the metal detector. She assured everyone in the group it must have been from a filling she had years ago. As they all settled down everyone dispersed into their own little groups leaving Tina with Puck who said he couldn't be bothered to look around, Mike had left to get Tina a bottle of water. Tina felt suddenly uncomfortable realising this was the first time her and Puck had been alone together…. ever. She shuffled her feet slightly folding her arms close to her wanting to be on the plane already, even if it did mean sitting next to Rachel for the whole time. Tina didn't feel like talking but when she looked at Puck it didn't seem like he did either. He sat there staring out of the window and that's when Tina realised he was alone. Not just physically but mentally too. Puck looked at her and realised she was looking at him. 'What?' he said more angrily than he meant it. Tina took back at this looked away from him not wanting him to snap at her again. 'I'm sorry.' He said looking at her, 'I'm just not in the best mind set at the moment.' Tina couldn't bring herself to look at him though she wasn't used to people being angry to her and she felt like crying. She stood up walking past him towards the shops where the others were. She knew she shouldn't have left him in his time of need but he'd be much better when they get on the plane. Tina walked swiftly to one of the small shops and could hear people talking behind her.

'Sweety do you want me to hold your ring?' A woman's voice said.  
>'Would you mind, you know how my hands get.' A man spoke. Tina turned around seeing an old couple talking behind her. The man smiled as he passed his wedding ring to his wife and Tina couldn't help but smile too wanting that to be her and Mike in the future.<p>

*l

They were walking through a large open field. They decided to go as a big group to keep safety. Santana's arms were folded across her chest in a protective manner. 'Don't you think it's weird there being power lines out in the middle of the jungle?' She asked.

'Jack, Sawyer and Rachel got taken by people who lived on this island before we did. There were polar bears here and there was a hatch with a button that if you pushed it, it saved the world. That was weird.' Hurley said.

'Well sorry I didn't know you were the weird police lardo.' She said angrily.

'Hey watch it.' Sawyer said turning on her.

'Oh now the hillbilly is talking. What you gonna do? Nothing. Because, life freaking sucks on this island. Just admit it without Jack we're screwed. If he was here or if even Rachel, Sayid or Locke were here what happened today would never have happened.' She said annoyed at the calmness of the group.

'Santana stop it you don't have to look after anyone on this island.' Finn said looking at her trying to stick up for the others.

'Oh sorry,' she said turning around to him tears in her eyes, 'Sorry that I forgot Brittany's dead, the one person I took care of. Or that I forgot Lauren, Mr. Schue, Puck, Kurt and Miss Pillsbury were dead too. I'm sorry I forgot I don't need to care for anyone anymore. I'm sorry all the people I care about end up dead.' She said storming off back towards the beach.

'Santana wait.' Finns aid trying to grab her arm.

Santana turned back to him. 'No... you're right Finn.' She said running off again the tears streaming from her eyes.

'Way to go Finn.' Quinn said looking at Finn and running after Santana. Finn watched Quinn as she ran away thinking how much easier it would be if they just weren't together. He was pulled out of his trance by a pat on the back from Sawyer.

'Come on Frankenteen, let the ladies sort it out. You too Chewbacca.' Sawyer said turning to Jin who too was looking at Quinn and Santana walking in the distance

*l

Tina stumbled around the wreckage, she could hear people screaming and the noise of the engine was deafening. 'Mike!' Tina shouted running around the group. She couldn't find anyone from her class. She ran forwards towards one of the engines when someone shouted at her but she could hardly hear them.

'Get out the way!' The man shouted again at someone as they were sucked into the turbine causing it to explode and Tina was pushed off her feet. Rubble flew all over the place and Tina looked up as she saw someone she knew. Kurt had been running towards her when the turbine exploded and now he was laid on the floor covered in blood. Tina turned around not wanting the look at the large piece of metal sticking out of his abdomen. She ran the other direction still trying to find him and then she was him. He was cradling someone in his arms and Tina felt a pang of jealousy. She ran forwards when she realised it was Puck. Tina ran off towards the dense trees in the jungle again and she threw up what felt like the full contents of her stomach. Why was Mike protecting Puck's body and not Tina? Did he not care for her? Tina turned over again looking towards Mike he looked over to her his face bruised and then he looked away again towards the wreckage, ignoring her.

*l

Quinn caught up with Santana as she had just entered the jungle. 'Quinn, go back.' Santana said as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

'No I'm not leaving you. Not when you're like this, not with what's happened.' They had fallen into a small space between the bushed and plants which had been carved out for them in the jungle, by what, they had no idea. They followed it slowly talking about everyone they've lost.

'You know, I think this has been worse.' Santana said as they walked down the path.

'What do you mean?' Quinn looked at her confused and not knowing what could be worse than the hell in which they were living.

'Finding you. Before Jin, Finn, Sawyer and Michael washed up on our shore, ok we weren't fine but, I could believe you were all in a better place. That Brittany was never on the plane that she never crashed here.' Santana stopped looking at Quinn, 'Little did I know it would be my fault she died.'

'Wait San, how is it your fault?' Quinn turned Santana around quite forcefully trying to make her see sense.

'If I hadn't had that stupid argument with her we would have been sat together on the plane, Kurt may still be here and I could have stopped Brittany from going into the jungle!' Santana said with an anger in her voice she saved for one person. She had still not forgiven him, Sayid, for leaving Brittany alone to run off into the jungle.

'San it's not your fault any of that happened.' Quinn looked up into but Santana wasn't looking at her but behind Quinn. 'What?' Quinn said turning around taking a small inhale of shock as her eyes landed on Mike's still body looking like glass in the middle of the jungle floor.

*l

'Why do you have to go?' She said heatedly to him.

'Because I'm bored of sitting around here doing nothing!' Mike shouted at her.  
>'You never shouted at me before we got here.' Tina said angrily still.<br>'You never acted like a selfish child before we got her either.  
>'Selfish, me?' Tina said looking at him. 'Look who's talking Mike.' She shouted walking out of the tent.<p>

'Tina! Come back!' Mike shouted at her. But he couldn't be bothered talking it through with her anymore and then he left. Jack was waiting for him to go to the Black Rock with Danielle and the others.

*l

They slowly walked up to the power lines not wanting to get too close to them. 'Do you think it's safe here?' Claire said regretting bringing Aaron with her.

'It'll be fine, Claire.' Charlie said putting an arm around her and walking forward. There was a small rustle in the bushes. 'What was that?' Charlie said as Sawyer readied his gun at the surrounding trees.  
>'Come out!' he shouted to the assailant. Slowly Danielle Rousseau walked out of the trees, Claire clutched Aaron closer to her as the group watched. 'What you want French Fry?' Sawyer watched her carefully.<p>

'I was going to ask you the same thing. You have no business by these cables.' She said looking at the six foot high cables held up by trees which had obviously been planted.

'We have no business, what about you?' Charlie said angrily at her.  
>'These are mine.' Danielle shot a dark look at him. 'I put these cables here so that I could have power. I found them all across the island and they lead straight down just past your beach and into the ocean. Now, why are you here?'<br>'A girl, Tina, ran through the jungle this morning and then she stumbled onto the beach, dead. It sounded like she said something like "power lines" so we figured we'd check it out.' Sawyer said looking at her.  
>'I am sorry, really, to hear about your friend but there is nothing hear that could have attacked her. There are no tracks leading from your camp only yours.'<br>'How'd you know that?' Sawyer asked again.  
>'I tracked you.' She said simply.<br>'Then what happened to her?' Finn said looking more worried.  
>'She will just be another mystery of the island. Your friends will be back soon.' She said walking off back into the jungle.<br>'What do you mean?' Sawyer shouted after her but she ignored him walking away.  
>'Now what?' Charlie said looking at them.<p>

*l

'Hey.' He said peering in through the canvass. Tina turned around to him smiling too. 'I'm sorry I haven't been the best boyfriend in a while. But I thought I could make it up to you.' Mike pulled a small tray with boxes of food on it. 'I thought a picnic.' He smiled at her and Tina smiled back.

'Mike you're so sweet.' Tina said getting up and kissing him. 'It's been a week since Thanksgiving. We keep missing everything.' Tina said sadly.

'Don't worry we'll get off this island.' Mike said taking her hand and walking her into the jungle.

They had found a small clearing in the jungle. Tina picked slowly at the food smiling at Mike. 'Mike, were you serious the other day?' She said looking at him

'About what?' He smiled back at her.

'About, when we were with Aaron, you said one day we'll have our own baby.'

Mike smiled whipping his hands on his jeans, he held Tina's hand close to him. 'I really was serious. And...' Mike put one knee on the floor as he looked at Tina. 'Tina, will you marry me?' He said looking at her.

Tina smiled at him not believing what she was hearing. 'Oh my god, Mike of...' Tina was cut off by a twig breaking behind them in the jungle. They both turned around sharply peering into the jungle.

'Tina...' Mike said standing up and trying to get her up too. 'We should go.'  
>'... no..' Tina said looking around still. 'Is that Rachel?' She said looking at Mike then back to the figure that had started walking towards them.<p>

'Rachel is on the other side of the island, come on we need to go!' He said pulling her up.

'Wait!' Tina shouted at him and then they heard a large gun shot. 'Uh.. you were right we should go.' Tina said running back through the jungle.

'Yeah.' Mike shouted running too.

*l

They had moved both of the bodies to the graveyard. Sawyer started digging one of the wholes, Finn digging the other. Mike and Tina lay next to each other their faces blank of emotion as if they were sleeping. 'What do you think she said?' Sawyer said taking a break from digging the hole and looking at Finn.

'I have no idea.' Finn shook his head not wanting to look at either Mike or Tina. 'But it happened to both of them and whatever it was it's still out there.'

'There's no marks on them though, nothing. Sometimes I wish the Doc was here.' Sawyer said as he started digging again.

-l

Quinn sat across the beach hugging her knees to her watching Finn and Sawyer as they dug the graves. Claire walked over to her causing a shadow, they smiled at each other and Claire sat down. 'We're going to be ok.' She said putting her hand on Quinn's arm.  
>'I know... I think.' Quinn said smiling back at her. 'It's just why them? They were the sweetest couple. Why did they have to die?' Quinn said tears in her eyes again.<br>'It was no one's fault. Something must have just happened.' Claire said. 'Anyway, come on.' She said standing up holding her hand out to Quinn. 'Come walk Vincent with me?' She laughed smiling at her Quinn took her hand and they walked off together.

-l

They had all gathered around the graves to say their last goodbyes to Mike and Tina. Finn held Quinn's hand close to him as they watched the graves carefully. Santana had calmed down now thanking Quinn and Jin for helping her. She still felt useless being on the island though. No matter what she did or how hard she tried people continued getting hurt. 'Mike and Tina, they were great people.' Finn had started speaking. 'They didn't deserve to be in this place, and die like they did. They were happiest when they were together. I couldn't imagine them with anybody else.'

*l

They were still running through the jungle scared from the gun shot when Mike seemingly ran through a small spider web. He clutched at his neck as the spider bit into him. 'Ow!' He shouted in agony as he stopped, Tina stopping in front of him too.

'Mike what happened?' Tina said looking at him. Mike moved his hand away from his neck feeling woozy and swaying slightly. 'Oh my god! Mike!' Tina shouted as he crashed to the floor.  
>'Tina ... what's happening?' He said releasing his hand slightly and Tina saw the spider.<p>

'That's the Medusa Spider! They say if it bites you you're paralysed for 8 hours, even like a doctor couldn't tell if you're alive.' Tina looked down at him and Mike's eyes looked wide with fear.

'Tina...'  
>'Right I'll go get help!' She said standing up about to run.<br>'No...' Mike moaned looking down at Tina's ankle.  
>'Ow!' She shouted slapping the spider away from her thigh. 'Oh my god!' She looked at it. 'Mike I'll go get help!' She said running through the trees. She could feel it slowly taking control of her. A bead of sweat fell from her chin as she passed the trees she knew too well. She was near her destination and as she plummeted through the trees she saw them. Sawyer and Hurley ran to her aid as she crashed to the floor breathing erratically. 'Hey you ok?' Hurley said as Tina fell on the floor face first. He turned her over and her eyes looked up not focused on anything. She blinked heavy. 'Hey!' Hurley said again trying to snap her out of it.<p>

'Paralysed!' Tina tried to shout at them but her voice was weak and her breathing heavy.

'Hey!' Sawyer shouted again as Tina fell suddenly still.

*l

'I'm sorry we didn't help more.' He said dropping some of the sand into the grave and walking away. Slowly the others did so too and they all walked off leaving Hurley and Sawyer to fill up the graves. Slowly they dropped the sand into the grave. Suddenly Tina opened her eyes still unable to move as a large amount of sand landed on her covering her. The men finished pilling the sand up and together they walked off leaving the, unbeknownst to them, paralysed Mike and Tina trapped under the earth.


	11. The Chain Gang

Episode 11: Chain Gang

Rachel stood by the window looking through the bars as she glimpsed at the last sightings of the barracks. There was a knock on the door and her eyes were torn from the on goings outside. Locke walked into the room smiling, he closed the door behind him and looked at Rachel. 'Hello, Rachel.'

'Locke, what's going on?' She said glancing to the window again seeing people walking around hurriedly as if they were planning to move.

'They're leaving.'

'What do you mean leaving?' Rachel looked at him sceptically. 'What are you doing with them Joh-!'

'I'm going with them.' He cut across her.

'What?'

'I'm going with them. I'm sorry Rachel.' He turned to leave but Rachel reached out to him.

'John, you can't be serious.' He didn't turn back to her but opened the door walking out. Rachel ran to the door trying to reach it but it was slammed shut and locked from the outside. 'LET ME OUT!' she shouted banging on the door. 'JOHN!' her voice became hoarse and she clutched at her throat. She coughed slightly and didn't realise it when a tear fell from her eye. She wiped her cheek quickly thinking how she hasn't even thought about singing or performing in months. It was her birthday in a few days time and she couldn't deal with that. She sat on the floor the tears streaming from her eyes but she didn't care now. 'I'm limited ... just look at me.' She said leaning her head back. 'I'm limited' her voice cracked again and she couldn't go on. Suddenly a small window opened into the room Rachel looked at it has a hand reached in throwing something in. The gas threw itself around the room filling it quickly. Rachel's hand reached covering her nose and mouth but she knew it was useless she could already feel her eyes falling shut.

-l

Rachel's eyes snapped open and she was looking up to clear sky. She sat up struggling slightly lifting her hands to her head except one of them didn't want to join its sister. Rachel looked down as the handcuffed hand was attached to someone. Becky lay unconscious next to her.

*l

'Hello, I'm Becky, I'm here to see Mr. Alpert.' Becky said leaning out the window of the car. the security guard let the car in but there was another car sitting just beyond the barrier. Richard clambered out of the car followed by Dawn. The stood there smiling as Becky stopped the car and her and her mother stepped out 'Dr, Burke.' Richard smiled shaking her hand.

'Mr. Alpert.' Becky said smiling. 'Oh .. this is my mom, she's taking care of Benjy while I'm with you.' She smiled.

'Nice to meet you.' Richard said smiling at her. 'I'm sorry but we're going have to take her the rest of the way in, security reasons.' Richard said standing there. Becky turned to her mom and they hugged each other tightly they had said their goodbyes earlier and didn't want to start crying again.

'Take care of him for me.'

'I will.' Her mom said smiling and patting her hand.

'Dr. Burke?' Dawn said looking at her.

'Of course...' Becky said turning around and walking with them into the tall building.

-l

They huddled themselves in a small seating area where Becky couldn't see any sign of how they were going to get to this place called the island. Richard poured a drink out and tipped something into it he turned around handing it to Becky. 'What's this?' Becky said looking concerned.

'It's orange juice, with a large amount of tranquilizer in it.'

'You expect me to drink this?'

'The rides a bit bumpy you'd rather be out for it.' Dawn said smiling.

'Ok ...' Becky said going to take a sip.

'You know what you're going to do is special don't let anything stop you know.' Richard said smiling at her.

'Ok.' She said and she downed the drink.

'Oh you probably shouldn't have done that.' Dawn said smiling at her.

'Huh?' Becky said as she slowly slumped back on the chair.

-l

She opened her eyes seeing herself locked into a small compartment her claustrophobia started to settle in when a small curtain was moved. 'Sorry had to strap you in the last leg of the trip is always a bit bumpy.' Dawn said smiling at her and helping her out. Slowly Becky made her way to the port hole. As she climbed the ladder the bright sunlight hit her eyes. She slowly climbed out onto a large wooden dock. She looked around smiling as a woman with short blonde hair walked towards her.

'Dr Burke, I assume.' She said smiling.

'Yes.'

'I'm Sue, welcome to the island.' Sue said smiling and Becky looked at the vast island which was covered with greenery.

*l

Rachel sat there looking at her confused and scared at what was happening. Becky's eyes flickered open and she saw Rachel. 'What... what's going on?' She asked her.

'You would know.' Rachel said spitefully at her.

'What?' Becky sat up looking around at the surrounding jungle. 'Why are we out here?'

'Your people, they gassed me and then I wake up out here, seems like they done the same to you.' Rachel said standing up pulling Becky up with her.

'What?' Becky turned around looking at her scared.

'And I'm going back there!' Rachel said looking at her.

Becky stood looking confused at her refusing to move. 'Why would you do that? They were the ones that did this to us!'

'Well they aren't there anymore.' Rachel turned and started walking but Becky yanked on the handcuff.

'What do you mean they're gone?' Becky said her blue eyes piercing Rachel's.

'I saw them packing up and leaving before they gassed me. So, welcome to the world of not knowing what the hell is going on.' Rachel glared at her walking on and pulling Becky with her.

-l

Quinn's eyes opened lazily as she looked out to the rich blue sea. She sat up quickly feeling a head rush and nearly falling back to the floor again. She stumbled slightly as she walked out of the tent. 'Hey, Quinn!' Santana ran towards her but Quinn's eyes still weren't adjusted to the light. The shadow of Santana came swimming into her vision. 'Hey, you okay?' Santana asked putting a warm hand on Quinn's shoulder. 'Quinn, you're boiling!' She said moving her hand and touching her forehead. Quinn mumbled under her breathe feeling weaker. 'Quinn are you okay?' Santana said as Quinn fell to the ground. 'FINN!'

-l

They were trekking their way through the jungle. 'Do you even know where you're going?'

'If I get lost I always have you to steer me the right way.' Rachel said as she continued walking. 'What happened to you anyway?'

'The last thing I remember I was having a cup of tea and then ... nothing.' Becky said trundling on.

'Bad luc..' Rachel started and then an odd metallic noise sounded through the air as a large pillar black smoke billowed towards them. 'RUN!' Rachel shouted both of them running together. Rachel pulled herself closely into a thicket of bushes and Becky followed swiftly. They hid there as the black smoke seemed to scan them. It hovered above them flashing slightly and then it disappeared.

'What was that?' Becky said wide eyed to Rachel.

'What, you're telling me you've never seen that thing before?' Rachel looked at Becky who shook her head. 'It's gone now anyway we best keep on. Which way is it?' Rachel said looking at her. Becky bit her bottom lip before pointing northwards and walking on.

*l

There was a low beep as the heart monitor responded with what Becky had feared. 'Time of death: 02:30.' Someone said close by to her. Becky walked out of the room quickly trying to ignore everyone.

'Hey!' Dawn shouted following her. 'It's ok.'

'No, no it's not! They keep dying no matter what I do.' Becky said teary eyed. 'The only way I could research is if I could take them off the island.'

'Now you know Sue won't let you do that.' Dawn said seriously now.

'Then there's nothing I can do.' Becky said walking out of the surgery room, the blood of the pregnant woman still on her gloves. She pulled them off chucking them on the floor.

*l

They walked towards the large metallic barriers and Becky went to walk through. 'No, this way, I know what those things do.' Rachel said. The loud metallic noise sounded again from within the trees and they both looked at each other scared.

'Rachel, let's go through!' Becky shouted at her.

'No! We have to go around!' Rachel shouted.

'It's off! Dammit Rachel!' Becky said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a key she shoved it into the lock clicking open the handcuffs. Rachel looked at her stunned as Becky ran to through the barriers. 'You're gonna wanna be over this side!' She shouted at her and Rachel moved just as Becky started typing numbers into a small box. The black smoke appeared as Becky finished, it rammed itself into the barriers but seemed to be stopped by some sort of force field and then it vanished back into the jungle again.

'Hey what was that?' Rachel said looking at her.

'Ok, we don't know what it is but we know it hates our barriers.' Becky said turning around and Rachel slapped her. She picked up the key and unlocked the handcuff attached to her. 'Look I've been left behind from the people who I've spent the last three years of my life with. I thought if we were handcuffed together you thought we were in it together. I thought I wouldn't be left behind, again.' She said but Rachel ignored her continuing towards the barracks.

-l

'Sayid's over the locked to a swing set, Jack's in the building over there. I'll get Sayid.' Becky said walking off towards when Sayid was locked. Rachel entered the house Becky inclined to and saw Jack on the floor.

'Jack? Jack?' Rachel said bending down to him trying to wake him up. His eyes flickered open. 'Hey.' Rachel said smiling at him.

'Wh...what happened?' Jack said looking at her sitting up slowly.

'They left.'

'Even ... even Becky?'

'No, they left her behind too.' Rachel said standing up and helping Jack out of the house. Becky was awaiting their arrival with Sayid just outside the house.

'If we want to get back to your camp by nightfall, we'll have to leave now.' Becky said looking at them all.

'She's not coming with us.' Sayid said looking at Jack.

'Yes she is, and she's under my protection.' Jack said glaring at him. 'Come on.' He said to Becky and they started walking towards the beach.

*l

'You know Sue, what's she like?' Becky asked sitting across from a woman.

'How do I explain Sue Sylvester?' Harper started

'Sue Sylvester is flawless' Tom's face appeared.

'She has the biggest house at the barracks and she is the leader' Dawn shouted at her

'I heard her hair was destroyed by napalm' Harry said.

'I hear she does adverts for Chevrolet in America' Dawn said again

'Her favourite movie is Charlie and The Chocolate Factory' Richard now looked at her.

'One time she met John Stamos in Ohio and he told her she was pretty' A small ginger woman looked over to her

'One time she gassed me in a car ... it was awesome' A loud babies cry shot through the air. Becky sat upright the vision of what passed across her mind in her head. She had been there in her dream she saw it happen, a man with blood still pouring from his nose smiled at her as a smoke seemed to fill the room Becky could still remember the words and wanted to escape the dream world that had surrounded her on the island. She moved from the bedroom to the small living room and she sat down. Today was they day, she had been her six months now she had to be going home. She quickly dressed and walked out the front door. The light was still just rising on the island as she crossed the large open which was the Barracks. She hammered on Sue's door and Sue opened quickly.

'Rebecca, how nice to see you.' Sue turned back into the house. 'Dawn do you mind giving us a minute?'

'No that's fine.' She said walking out and smiling at Becky.

'Come in.' Sue smiled at her opening the door, Becky stepped in carefully. 'What can I do for you?'

'Sue, it's been six months the woman are getting no better, you won't let me take them off the island to operate. I think it's time to go home.' Becky said nodding slightly to herself for putting her points forward.

'Absolutely not.' Sue said bluntly.

'I'm sorry?'

'Your work is not completed. You said you would stay here until your work was completed.'

'Sue, the woman keep dying there's nothing I can do I need to see my son.'

'Well you can't.' Sue said sitting on the sofa and looking at Becky. 'By the time you get home your son will no longer be alive.'

'What?' Becky's eyes widened and she bent down slowly.

'But if you stay here. I will be sure to make him better, that's if you haven't lost all faith in the island, and Jacob.' Sue smiled standing up and opening the door. 'I feel like you would want some time alone. So close the door when you leave.' She said walking into one of the back rooms. Becky stood up quickly wanting to run into the room and attack Sue but knowing she couldn't do anything. She ran out of the house, she slammed the door and carried on running. Before she knew it she was at the dock the same dock which she had clambered out onto when she first arrived on the island. She bent down clutching her hand to her and the tears streamed down her face.

*l

'Is she ok?'

'I don't know.'

'What happened?'

'I don't know.'

'Quinn?' Finn said looking down at her as she opened her eyes slowly her pale skin glowing in the sun.

'Wh..'

'Don't talk, sweetie.' Santana said bending down to her.

'What happened?' A man's voice said behind them. Together they turned around staring up at Jack.

'Your back!' Santana shouted standing up again and looking behind them. 'Who's she?'

'She's one of them.' Sawyer said from close by. 'She's the one who locked me and Rachel in the cages and watched us hack at rocks all day.'

'She may be one of them, but she's under my protection, she was left behind just like us.' Jack said walking over to her.

Finn looked back down at Quinn but something was wrong. 'Jack!' He shouted and Jack ran over Quinn was shaking slightly her nose bleeding. Becky joined him looking down at her.

'Jack I know what to do.' She said looking at him.

'What?'

'I know what to do, because ... because I did this to her.' Becky said looking at Jack. 'If you give me an hour I can go to Ethan's old drop point and get some medicine and I can help her. Please, let me do this.'

'Ok, go.'

'Thank you.'

-l

Becky reached down under the small rock where she uncovered a small box of medicine. 'Put it down sweetheart.' Becky turned around seeing Sayid and Sawyer both pointing guns at her.

'It's full of medical supplies, for Quinn. Jack knows all about it.' Becky turned around annoyed at them.

'Jack ain't here right now is he?' Sawyer spat at her.

'I'm telling the truth.'

'I want to know who you are, and what you're people are doing.' Sayid said not relaxing his gun.

'We don't have time for this.' Becky said looking at them both.

'We cleared our schedules. We got all the time in the world.' Sawyer smiled at her.

Becky paused for a second biting her lip. 'You know its interesting, that you two are now the camp's moral police. I'm curious, Sayid, how long was it before you told everyone on that beach exactly how many people you've tortured in your life. Do they know about Basra? And I'm sure the first thing you did when you got here, James, was to gather everyone in a circle, and tell them about the man you shot in cold blood the night before you got on the plane. So why don't we just skip the part where you two pretend to be righteous. I'm taking that medication back to Quinn. And you're gonna let me. Because if she doesn't get it, she's gonna die. And the last thing, that either of you need right now, is more blood on your hands.'

*l

Becky was sat at the table in her kitchen, Sue sat the other side of her. 'I know what to do.' Becky said not looking at her.

'Let's go over it again. Just to be sure.'

'I drag Berry out into the jungle, handcuff myself to her, then tell her I was gassed, just like she was.'

'And if she catches you in the lie?' Sue was watching her carefully.

'I'll admit to it. Tell her it was the only way to earn her trust.'

'Good. What then?'

'They'll take me back to the beach, I know you want me to go there, but after everything we've done to them, it's going to be a problem.

Sue smiled. 'We've activated the implant in Quinn, she should be symptomatic within the next 24 hours. By the time you get to that camp, you'll have a nice be crisis to solve.

'I'll need supplies.' Becky said looking at Sue.

'Pryce is already on his way. He'll hide the case at Ethan's old drop-point. Tell Jack, that you can save here. He trusts you.' Sue said but Becky looked away again. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine.'

Sue lifted a gas mask onto the table 'See you in a week.' She said as she wheeled herself out of the house.

Becky slipped on the gas mask. 'I hate you, Sue.'

*l

'Now are you going to let me get back there and save her.' Sayid lowered his gun shortly looking at Sawyer.

'Hi.' A voice came from behind Becky.

'Dawn?' Becky said and Sawyer pulled the trigger.


	12. Countdown Till Dawn

Episode 12: Countdown Till Dawn

Santana opened her eyes rolling over and she already wished she hadn't. She pushed herself up quickly running to the jungle line and coughing up her guts. The sick splattered out onto the ground and she felt content. As if she was waiting for this all along. And then she remembered. She ran quickly to the one place she knew she could find out. She bent down searching through the supplies quickly hoping not to wake anyone. 'You looking for something?' Santana turned around looking at Sawyer. 'You know you could just ask.'

'Ok.'

'What you need mouthy?' Sawyer smiled at him.

'I need a pr...' Santana said looking down.

'I'm sorry, what was that?' Sawyer leaned in closer.

'A pregnancy test.' Santana said glaring up at him.

'Fine, I got no need for them anyway.' Sawyer said bending over and picking one up from just behind where Santana was looking. He placed his hand close towards Santana and she snatched it out of his hand walking in the other direction. 'What no thanks!' Sawyer shouted after her.

-l

Santana sat leaning against the tree waiting for the minutes to be up. She looked slowly at the pregnancy test not believing what it could be. And then her worst fears and best dreams were met. She was pregnant. She ran back to the beach looking for the one person she needed to speak to. 'Hey, Quinn!' Quinn looked towards Santana blankly. 'You okay?' She said looking at Quinn who seemed really pale. She placed her hand to Quinn's forehead 'Oh my god Quinn! You're boiling!' Quinn's eyes seemed to role to the back of her head as she crashed to the floor. 'FINN!' Santana shouted turning around looking for him. 'FINN!' She shouted again and then bent down lifting Quinn's head onto her lap supporting her head. 'Quinn, you'll be okay, you'll be okay.' She said looking around still.

*l

'Why did I do that?' She said looking at herself in the mirror her brown eyes searching her vacant expression. Her pink nighty clung to her as she stood in the bathroom of the motel where she had just taken Finn's virginity. She dressed quickly walking back out to him where he was sat on the bed fully clothed. 'I'm going now. Thanks for a good ride.' She said with a blank expression again. Finn just looked at her blankly as she left the motel room. When she was out though she was horrified with herself why did she do that? Why did she sleep with Finn she doesn't care for him? She raced home locking herself in the bathroom of her home and taking a shower. The warm water felt like pure pleasure on her naked body as she washed off that night. After she stepped out whipping off the steam from the mirror and looked at herself in it. 'Why can't you just accept it Santana?' She said looking at herself tears in her eyes. 'It's because you're pathetic and a coward.' She pushed her hair back behind her ears. 'Brittany I love you.' She said into the mirror. 'Brittany, I ...' She turned away from the mirror sighing loudly. She couldn't even be true to herself how could she expect to be true to Brittany and Brittany to accept her too ... she wasn't normal.

*l

'What did you do?'

'Oh my god, I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!'

'We need to get her back to Jack now!' Sayid said holding her up carefully.

'Becky... Becky are you ok?' Dawn said trying to keep Becky awake the blood patch on her shirt growing.

'Sawyer help me.' Sayid said holding up Becky's arms. 'Umm... Dawn is it?' Sayid said as Sawyer grabbed Becky's legs. Dawn looked at Sayid carefully nodding. 'Can you grab that case, that's what Becky came here for?'

Dawn looked around picking up the case and looking inside at the medicine. 'Who's this for?'

'It's for a girl Quinn, she's very sick at the moment.' Sayid said. 'Come on we need to move otherwise she's going to die.' Sayid looked at Sawyer who couldn't bring himself to looking at Becky. They quickly walked to the beach. Sawyer looked down at his own feet the whole way back as it was his bullet that had pierced through Becky's abdomen. Becky coughed slightly her eyes opening. 'Dawn, can you keep her calm to get her not to move?'

'Ok ... um... Becky, it's ok, you're ok we're getting help.' Dawn said. They pushed through the trees onto the vast beach.

'Jack! We need Jack!' Sayid shouted and then there were people running around and Jack appeared.

'What happened?' His eyes widened in shock as he took in Becky's domineer.

'Jack..' Becky whispered.

'It's ok, it's ok ... get her into my tent.' Jack shouted to Sayid and Sawyer and they started to move.

'No... the case.' Becky said pointing to Dawn.

Jack turned around to Dawn and she smiled at him scarcely. 'Right the case.'

'I can do it.' Dawn said looking at him her eyes wide. 'Ok sure, she's over there!' Jack said pointing to Quinn's bed.

Dawn ran over to her quickly. 'What, who are you?' Finn said looking at her carefully.

'That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is I'm going to save your friend, whilst your friends save mine.'

'Yours? What happened?' Rachel said looking at her from the other side of Quinn.

Dawn looked up to Rachel, her eyes still wide, 'Your friend, James, he decided to shoot Becky.' She looked back down pulling out the needle and injecting Quinn's arm.

-l

'Ok I need some room.' Jack said clearing some space as Becky was placed on the floor. 'What happened?' Jack said looking up at Sayid as Sawyer left the tent.

'We, Sawyer and I, followed her. I'm sorry Jack but we did not trust her. And then her friend Dawn appeared. I think she shocked Sawyer because he pulled the trigger and the bullet shot through Becky.' Sayid said looking down at her. Jack lifted up her t-shirt slightly looking at the wound which was already going green. Becky had fallen unconscious again but the bleeding had seemed to stopped for now.

'The bullet seems to have gone straight through but she's lost a lot of blood.'

'Jack.' Sayid said grabbing his hand. 'You can't do this again you nearly drained yourself trying to save Boone.' Sayid looked down the situation feeling similar to Brittany's.

'I can't let her die!' Jack shouted at Sayid, who stood up leaving the tent. Rachel stepped in looking at Jack.

'What happened?' She said bending down close to Becky.

'Sawyer happened.' Jack said frustrated.

'Can you save her?' Rachel looked him in the eyes.

Jack looked up quickly then back down to Becky. 'I can prolong her.'

'Jack, will she suffer?'

'Yes.' Jack said not looking at Becky.

'Then let her go.' Rachel said patting Jack's arm carefully leaving him in the tent walking to find Sawyer.

Jack watched Becky's pale body carefully, he reached over pouring some water into her mouth. She coughed slightly as she swallowed and opened her eyes. 'Jack?'

'Yeah?'

'It's ok.' Becky said trying to smile. 'I knew it was over when I heard the gun shot. I just need to tell you something.'

'You can tell me later just rest for now ok?'

'Ok...' Becky said closing her eyes again. Jack sat back not wanting to leave her alone.

-l

Dawn pulled the needle out of Quinn's arm placing it back in the case. 'She'll need another dose in an hour, ok, so come get me.' Dawn said standing up and looking over towards Jack's tent. Santana watched Dawn carefully before walking over to her.

'How'd you know to do that? Were you like a doctor or something?' Santana pondered.

'No, not a doctor. I was a midwife.' Dawn smiled at her and walked towards Jack's tent. Santana watched her walked off her hands placing themselves over her stomach.

*l

The bell sounded and Santana was ready heading to the locker. She found who she wanted straight away. 'Hey San.' Brittany said smiling at her.

'Hey Britt.' Santana smiled back at her wondering how to word this.

'Do you think Lord Tubbington will take some of the chewing gum to give up smoking, he needs to stop.' Brittany said putting things into her locker.

'Britt, I'm late.' Santana said looking at her seriously.

'Late for what class just ended and we have like,' Brittany looked down at her watch, '5 hours until our next class.'

Santana smiled slightly 'Britt you have your watch on backwards.'

'No wonder I when I woke up my family shouted at me cause I started having breakfast.' Brittany looked awkwardly towards her laughing slightly. 'But then what are you late for?'

'I think ... I think I'm pregnant.' Santana said seriously to her.

'Really, with whose vagina?' Brittany said looking at her.

'What?' Santana said looking confused.

'I heard you ask Coach Sylvester that.' Brittany said looking confused again.

'Oh no ... that was something different. I mean it's mine. Brittany I don't know what to do.'

Brittany looked at her. 'You don't look pregnant.' Santana smiled again. 'But to be sure maybe go see the doctor.'

Santana looked at her carefully. 'Will you come with me? I'm scared.'

'Of course.' Brittany smiled at her.

*l

The sunlight had faded and the moon has risen but no one had any plans of sleeping this night. 'Hey,' Rachel walked up to Sawyer who sat by himself facing the water. She bent down sitting on the sand next to him. 'You know it's going to be okay.'

'No Rachel, it isn't.' Sawyer said not looking at her. Rachel put her arm under his try to comfort him but he just shook her off. 'It's not going to be okay because I shot her and now she's gonna die and that's all my fault!' Sawyer growled at himself.

'You didn't know what was going to happen it's not your fault.' Rachel said with no avail.

Sawyer turned to look at her. 'I shot someone who was just trying to help one of us, but I couldn't get out of my head what they did to us whilst we were over there. When I pulled the trigger I was scared Rachel, I've never felt like that before. I was terrified when we were over there I just ... I need some time alone.' Sawyer said standing up and Rachel copied.

'If you need me I'm here.' Rachel said as he walked off. She turned around catching the eyes of Finn. 'What?' She said annoyed now storming to him.

'Nothing.'

'Then why were you watching me Finn? I'm not yours, and I never will be.' She said angrily to him.

'You've changed Rachel, can you not bring back the old Rachel I sorta liked her.' Finn said spitefully to her.

'You wonder why I've changed. We crashed on this god damn island and everyone I seem to care about ends up blowing up or being shot or drowning or ...' Rachel stopped as the tears started to fill her eyes her anger taking over. 'And you ... you obviously didn't like the old me that much because you would have chosen me.' She said turning around and storming off towards the beach.

-l

'How long left?' She turned to face Jack.

'I don't know it's hard to tell.' Jack said looking down at Becky who looked peaceful. Dawn looked down at Becky too scared of what she had walked into feeling as if it was her fault that Becky died.

'Hey, Jack?' Santana's head poked into the tent.

'Yes, Santana?' Jack smiled at her slightly.

'Is there a chance I can talk to her?' Santana said inkling towards Becky.

'Sure, but don't stress her out ok she's in a critical state.' Jack said leaving the tent and Dawn followed slowly.

Santana knelt beside the woman who she had hardly spoken to but she needed to know something. 'Umm... Becky?' Santana said trying to get her attention. Becky's eyes flickered open and she looked up to Santana confusedly. 'Someone said you worked with the pregnant woman for the Others?'

'Yeah ... why?' Becky said her voice frail.

'Because I'm pregnant.' Santana said looking down at her.

*l

Santana was sat in a small t-shirt and jeans on the chair in the doctor's office with Brittany holding her hand next to her. 'So when was the last time you had your period?' The doctor looked at her.

'About ... about 2 months ago... I mean that's not normal is it?' Santana said looking at the doctor.

'No it's not unless you've been taking birth control pills?'

'No.' She shook her head.

'Ok let's see this then.' The doctor lifted up Santana's top 'Sorry this is gonna be a bit cold.' She said smiling at her and placed the scanner on her stomach spreading the cold liquid over her stomach. 'Ok, we're in business' The doctor said looking at the screen. 'Hmmm... that's odd.'

'What? What is it?' Santana said looking alarmed.

The doctor turned the screen off and putting the scanner back. 'Well you're not pregnant.'

'Thank god.' Santana smiled.

'But it's not all good news.'

Santana's face fell again her hand gripping Brittany's tighter. 'What's not good news?'

The doctor cleared her throat. 'Well, what I could see was severe damage to your womb via the fallopian tubes it seems like there's quite a lot of scaring. I think the reason you haven't had your period is because, you can't have children.' Santana just sat there staring at the doctor. She didn't even want children but she still felt like there was emptiness inside of her, she looked over at Brittany who smiled encouragingly down at her.

'Okay, thank you.' She said standing up. 'Come on Britt let's go.'

'Wait, if you want I can run some tests and see if there's anything I can do for you.' The doctor said smiling at her.

Santana turned around. 'You just told me my indoor plumbing doesn't work and that I won't be able to have anything in my life like that. I'm going home and I'm going to ignore that this happened, because, because I can't even think about it.' She said turning back around and walking out of the room into the large white corridor.

*l

'How do you know?' Becky's face seemed to become alarmed at this.

'I took a pregnancy test, actually I took 3, but how is it possible ... before I came here the doctors, they told me I couldn't have children. They said I had an inhospitable womb' Santana said looking down at her.

'This island works miracles but birth isn't one of them, does Dawn know about it, she could help you?' Becky said still alarmed.

'I think I'll be ok, Quinn was pregnant so I can talk to her.'

'No you don't understand ... the pregnant woman...' Becky's voice was becoming weaker and she coughed slightly.

'What? What about the pregnant woman?' Santana said looking worried.

'They...' Becky started coughing again more violently and blood was coming out.

'Jack!' Santana shouted out of the tent to get him back there. 'Becky, what happens?'

Jack rushed in looking down at eh wound. 'She has internal bleeding, Santana, go, get out!' Jack shouted at her as Dawn ran into the tent.

'They die ...' Becky sighed in agony and then Santana ran out of the tent. She looked back at the tent where she could hear the agony coming from. Santana sat on the ground holding herself close not wanting to believe Becky's words.

-l

'Jack!' Becky gasped out. 'Jack, I can feel it, there's nothing you can do.' She said coughing again.

'No I'm not going to let you.' He said looking at her.

'No, but I can warn you ... they're coming...' Becky said coughing again and then her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

'Becky? Becky?' Jack shouted looking at her as the blood still oozed from the wound. Jack turned to Dawn. 'What did she mean, they're coming?'

-l

Santana had moved from the tent and sat on her own on the large table in the small makeshift kitchen. She watched as everyone around her went on with their lived not knowing that she was suffering. Quinn had awoken and her and Finn were sat down the beach together. Rachel and Sawyer were nowhere to be seen but Santana was worrying about them she was worrying about herself and the one person who she knew needed to know. She pushed herself off the table walking down the beach. The light had started rising and Jin had decided to get some early fishing done. Santana stood a bit away watching him carefully. He turned around smiling at her and running forward. 'Hello!' He said brightly.

'Hi...' She said to him.

'What's wrong?' Jin spoke in Korean to her.

'Jin, I'm pregnant.' Santana said in English she couldn't bring herself to tell him, they slept together when they were drunk. It's not that Santana didn't want it, she cared very deeply for Jin, but she didn't want it this way. 'Just my luck isn't it.' Santana said still not looking at him.

'Baby?' Jin said in English looking at her. Santana turned to him tears in her eyes and nodded. Jin put his arms around her hugging her tightly. 'I protect you.' He said in his broken English which made Santana smile and laugh.

'Thank you so much.' She said to him in Korean so he'd understand how thankful she really was.

-l

They had all gathered around a small grave dug out in the ground. It was separate from the main graveyard, Jack thought this would be best for the camp. Dawn and Jack looked over the grave that Becky lay in and slowly a few people arrived to say goodbye. Sayid stood awkwardly on his own and Rachel and Sawyer had appeared. Dawn glared at Sawyer from across the grave but nothing more happened. No one else could bring themselves to say goodbye to the other woman who appeared in their camp just to be taken away so quickly. As they filled in the grave Jack looked over at Dawn. 'You can stay with us ok, I know it's going to be hard but I'll make it work.' He smiled at her.

'Thank you, I have work to do anyway.' She said leaving Jack alone and walking over to where Santana sat with Jin. She smiled down at Santana. 'Hello, mommy.' She smiled.

'What?' Santana said looking concerned.

'You're pregnant, and I'm gonna make sure nothing happens to you.' She smiled again a fierce look in her eyes.


	13. Life In Itself

Episode 13: Life In Itself

The travelled on through the jungle smiling and joking. Shayna knew what she was looking for but didn't know at the same time. She planted her feet safely over the plants which lay staggered on the floor. 'You can't be serious!' Charlie shouted looking back at Hurley.

'Dude, I'm totally serious. Jin knows I'm right too, don't you, Jin?' Hurley smiled at him and he smiled back looking at him.

'Now don't try and get the Korean vote here.' Charlie smiled stepping forward still. 'When we get ba...' Charlie said but stopped suddenly as he hit down onto a small plate on the floor everyone stopped too looking at him. 'What the hell?' Charlie said lifting his feet. And then everything happened suddenly. Before any of them knew it Charlie was choking blood pouring from his neck as a large arrow stuck out of it. Everything moved fuzzily and then there seemed to be a jump. Someone fell from a tree. Then there was a picture of Shayna and a man, it was Ben. Then Jin was there looking at the group his face lit up by the torch light.

Shayna blinked and sat up her face hot from the vivid vision she had just had. She knew what was coming and this time she was going to let it happen.

-l

'Hey, Jack?'

Jack turned around smiling slightly. 'Yes, Rory?'

Rory smiled back coughing slightly clearing his throat. ' Y'know, some of us were wondering, what was happening with ... them.' Rory said looking awkwardly and inkling his head towards Dawn who sat a little while away on the beach.

'Well, Rory, she's staying with us. She's under my protection, I think it's the least we can do seeing as what happened yesterday.' Jack said raising his eyebrows at him.

'Of course, course.' Rory stuttered slightly. 'Just people are worried.'

'There's no need to be Rory, we have everything under control.' Jack smiled at him.

'Ok, sure.' Rory smiled walking away. Jack turned around watching him walk away, he watched as he saw dozens of eyes turning away from him. He seemed to be alone in this war.

-l

Shayna brushed the blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear she walked over to Charlie who sat on the floor. Shayna's shadow crept over Charlie's face and he looked up. 'Hey there, buddy.' He smiled at her.

'Buddy ... nice.' Shayna laughed sitting down.

'So, what's happening next?' Charlie said looking at Shayna knowing what she was going to say next.

'Nothing.' Shayna said smiling at Charlie and this surprised him.

'Nothing?'

'Yeah, nothing.' Shayna smiled. 'I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a trip. I already asked Jin and Hurley and they seem happy enough to come too.'

'A trip? Where?' Charlie said looking at her.

Shayna bit her bottom lip, 'Well you know with everything that's happened recently I feel like we could use a little get away, think of it as camping.' Shayna smiled. 'You, and Hurley are the closest things I've had nearest to friends in the past three years and well I think Jin deserves so fun. So, you up for it?'

'Yeah.' Charlie smiled at her.

'Cool, grab some stuff we may as well get going.' She smiled standing up and heading to her tent.

*l

'No, no more for me!' The blonde hair billowed as she spun on her chair. 'I have work in the morning!' Shayna shouted laughing.

'Come on Shay! It's my hen-night we need some fun! And you gotta drink!' A small woman with dark hair said looking at her smiling clinking her glass to Shayna's and encouraging her to drink.

'Fine, just one more!' She smiled. 'I'll go get the round.' She moved out of her seat as her friends wooed loudly. Shayna laughed as she positioned herself at the bar.

'Hey!' She shouted at the barman who ignored her turning to the person at the other side of the bar. 'Damn it.' She sighed holding her purse tightly in one hand. She felt her small dress ride up at the back and felt someone's cold hand on her upper leg. She turned around and slapped a tall man who stood behind her.

'Come on! Give me some fun!' He spat at her. Shayna pushed him away walking out of the pub, ignoring her friends as they shouted after her. She rested her back against the wall as she felt the overwhelming urge to cry and before she knew it she was crying. She heard someone walk up to her and looked down at the feet from between her hands. The dark block shoes looked up at her and she knew it wasn't one of her friends. She looked up ready to tell the person to 'go away' but not in those polite words when she realised who it was.

'I thought you might want some help.' He said reaching his hand out to her. Ben smiled at her as he pulled her up. 'I missed you.' He said hugging her tightly.

*l

Santana felt suddenly lonely, she wanted Jin to be with her again but was happy he was with people who he could call friends. Not knowing how many she had at the moment made Santana feel uneasy. Quinn and Finn were always wrapped up in Quinn and Finn and Rachel was always busy with Jack or Sawyer or The Others. Santana didn't know who she could turn to. She stood up walking slowly over to the slim woman who had said she'll do anything to protect her. 'Hi.' She sat down.

'Hello.' Dawn said to her not smiling.

'Umm... you said you'd do anything to not let this pregnancy happen like all the others did on the island.'

'I did say that.' Dawn said smiling at her fingers as she played with the sand.

'What will happen?' Santana asked worried now.

'Well... in your third-trimester your body will react against the baby thinking it is a virus,' She said still playing with the sand. 'And then you will die.'

'And that's it?'

Dawn turned to look at Santana her face serious now. 'That's it.'

-l

He slipped under the water wanting to wash off his body. Feeling like he was missing just being able to hop in the shower or take a bath whenever he wanted. Rory turned around feeling slightly uncomfortable half naked washing his body off in the sea but no one was watching him. He sat down on his own as the waves washed onto his lap, his shorts soaked through, he smiled looking out to the sea and thought to himself 'How can something this beautiful be so deadly?' He sighed as he lent back. He heard rushing feet and he turned around as his shoulder was licked. He smiled as Vincent's wide eyes looked at him 'Hello.' He said putting on the baby voice he always did when he spoke to his dog back home. 'Haven't seen you in a while.' He smiled again looking up. Quinn was watching him from over the other side of the beach, she smiled at him and waved slightly, Rory smiled back waving too.

Quinn stepped forward walking to him 'How's you Rory?' She said looking down at him and Rory was suddenly self conscious, he folded his arms trying to cover as much of his bare chest as he could.

'Umm... I'm good thanks. You?' He looked up at her squinting in the sun.

'I'm good too ... you know, you don't have to worry, you're cute.' She smiled and walked off as Rory turned a light shade of red.

-l

The light had fallen and the darkness had risen. Jin sat there watching them all carefully speaking fast in Korean his face illuminated by a torch under his chin and then he shouted out and Hurley jumped slightly. They all laughed together but Shayna sat watching the dark waves roll up on the beach. 'Shay you ok?'

'Uh ... yeah.' She said turning back to them smiling.

'Hey, dudes... what's that?' Hurley said pointing a finger up into the sky where they all looked. Together they saw a red flashing light, and then the noise came. It sounded as if there was a propeller but something was wrong. The flashing light seemed to get bigger and the noise got louder. But then something happened there was a loud splash and the red light vanished into the ocean. 'What was that?' Hurley said.

'Something ... something landed in the jungle...' Shayna said looking into the jungle.

'What how'd you know?' Hurley said looking at Shayna who started to describe but Charlie just watched her, he knew something was up but didn't know how to ask it.

*l

'Do I have to?'

'Yes you have to!' Ben said indignantly to her. 'My father is very excited to meet the woman of my dreams.' He said looking at her out of the corner of his eye and Shayna's mouth filled into a huge smile.

'Fine.' She glared playfully at him.

-l

Shayna wore a long purple dress, feeling too overdressed, she walked into the restaurant. Ben held her hand comfortingly but she didn't feel comforted at all. She followed him slowly as he led her to a table near the back of the restaurant which looked out of a big window onto the greenery outside. 'This place is way too good for me.' Shayna thought feeling even more out of place. Someone moved their chair out slightly and Shayna didn't see it clipping her long heel against the leg of the chair and falling over. She crashed to the floor nearly bringing Ben down with her.

'Shay! Are you ok?' He bent down helping her up to her knees.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine ...' She said looking up and there was another man stood behind him. He was as tall as Ben with aging looks, he looked down at them slowly.

'Benjamin, so is this the girl of your dreams, making a mockery of this restaurant?' He said and Ben turned around.

'Hey, dad.' He said smiling slightly at him. 'And it wasn't her fault some people,' he said glaring at the woman who had moved her chair out. 'Should look before they do things.'

'I'm sure she could say the same.' He said walking back to the table, Shayna had stood herself up now wand followed Ben to her father's table as she apologised to the woman in the chair who just stuck her nose up at her.

'Bitch.' Shayna said under her breath but from the looks she got from the next table she may not have said it as quietly as she had hoped.

'Anyway...' Ben said regaining himself, Shayna watched him carefully thinking how cute he looked in his long dark suit, she thought that it would look better on the floor but quickly pushed the thoughts out of her mind as Ben was still talking and now she was supposed to shake his father's hand. 'Dad this is Shayna. Shayna, my father, Charlie Widmore.' Ben said smiling as Charles held out his hand to Shayna and she took it graciously. They all sat down together in an awkward silence.

*l

They travelled through the jungle quickly, Shayna knowing what she was looking for. 'Hey Shay, wait up!' No one called her Shay apart from Ben, she normally didn't allow it but with Charlie it felt right. Shayna stopped looking around at him. 'Ok, so you going to tell me what you saw?' Shayna matched Charlie's pace as the tromped forward.

'Ok ... it was a mixture like a puzzle. I saw all of us, we were travelling through the jungle and then we found someone.'

'What do you mean someone?' Charlie said looking at her.

'They were in a parachute, they fell and ... I think it was Ben.' She said looking back at him.

'Ben being your ... boyfriend, right?'

'Right... kind of.'

'And that was it? No me getting mauled by a bear or anything?'

'Nope, nothing.' Shayna smiled at him hoping the lie didn't show through her smile.

-l

Rory sat down in the large table in the kitchen his eyes searching around and then they found what they were looking for. Quinn sat just down the beach playing with her hair as she talked to Claire and Santana. Aaron sat in the middle of the resting himself on Claire's lap. Quinn smiled and Rory smiled too he couldn't help it when he looked at her.

'Sup, Rory.' A voice came behind him and he was snapped out of his trance.

'Oh! Hey, Finn.' He smiled at Finn. 'How's things?'

'Things are alright, how's 'things' with you?' Finn laughed sitting next to Rory.

'They're great.' He smiled looking back over to the girls. 'Do you think we'll ever get off of this place?'

'I have high hopes.' Finn said smiling. 'Anyway I want to get off this island and see my family again.'

'Me too.' Rory said smiling at him.

-l

The travelled on through the jungle smiling and joking. They were close, Shayna could feel it. She planted her feet safely over the plants which lay staggered on the floor. 'You can't be serious!' Charlie shouted looking back at Hurley.

'Dude, I'm totally serious. Jin knows I'm right too, don't you, Jin?' Hurley smiled at him and he smiled back looking at him.

'Now don't try and get the Korean vote here.' Charlie smiled stepping forward still. 'When we get ba...' Charlie said but stopped suddenly as he hit down onto a small plate on the floor everyone stopped too looking at him. 'What the hell?' Charlie said about to move his feet when Shayna turned around wide eyed.

'NO CHARLIE!' She shouted lunging herself at him knocking him off his feet as the arrow flew above them lodging itself in the neck of the tree.

'What the bloody hell was that?' Charlie said pushing Shayna off of him. 'You knew that was gonna happen didn't you?' He stood up looking angrily at her. 'And all to get your bloody ex back, thanks Shay, thanks.'

'I'm sorry...' She said standing up. 'I just didn't want anything to change.'

'Well life is full of changes.' Charlie said angrily walking on. Jin and Hurley stood their staring at the two of the both equally confused as the other. 'I think you should come over here guys.' Charlie's voice sounded from behind the tree and he suddenly sounded optimistic. They all rushed around there and looked up into the canopy where a large parachute hung. 'I think this is your man, Shay.' He said patting her slightly on the arm as if he was forgiving her. Shayna looked up at the large parachute smiling to herself but also worried, what if he wasn't alive? She thought to herself knowing she needed to get the parachute down now.

*l

Ben cleared his throat looking between the two people who meant most to him in his life, Shayna was looking down at her menu as was Charles both ignoring the other but for different reasons. 'So, dad, how's business?' He said looking at him and they both looked up again.

'The same as usual. You know, Benjamin, you normally don't go for ones like this.' Ben said gesturing at Shayna.

'I'm sorry.' Shayna said angrily at him. 'What do you mean 'ones like this'?'

Charles lowered his voice looking at Shayna. 'Ones who are so far beneath him they shouldn't even have met him.'

'Well don't worry I won't be beneath him for much longer, in fact I plan on being on top.' She glared at him knowing she couldn't say anything to hurt him like he was hurting her.

'Ok then.' Ben said in a overly happy tone to quiet them down.

'Oh she has a back bone.'

'Oh and 'she' has a name, it would be courteous to use it.' Shayna said spitefully looking at him.

Charles looked at her for a minute taking in what she was and everything about her. 'Benjamin,' He said turning to his son, who sighed slightly in relief. 'Did you tell your friend here, about your trip to New York?'

'What? No, he didn't.' Shayna said looking happily towards him.

'Well, that's probably because it means he'll be away for a year, and it's only a trip for one.' Charles said smiling but still shooting a look at Shayna.

'Dad, I hadn't told Shayna about it, but thanks you just reminded me. Ok, Shayna,' He said turning to her. 'Do you want to come with me?'

'But the trip is for one, you have a first class ticket and a 5 star penthouse suite.' Charles said looking at him unhappily.

'I'll downsize.' Ben said through gritted teeth. 'What do you say?'

'Ok.' She said smiling at him. 'But first can we leave here, I don't think I'm having a warm welcome.' Shayna smiled slightly.

'Course,' Ben stood up. 'See ya dad, I'm going home.'

Shayna stood up too looking at him. 'It was a pleasure meeting you, I now know where Ben gets his gracious and loving side from.' She smiled at him waving as they walked away.'

*l

The parachute fell down, as they cut the rope that had been entangled in a tree, but they were ready catching it. 'Ben... Ben I got you. Ben!' Shayna said as she cradled him in her arms. The body moved quickly as he pulled off his mask. He looked up at Shayna and Shayna looked down at Ben, but it wasn't him.

'Are ... are you Shayna?' The boy said looking up at her smiling and sitting up.

'Bu... but..' Shayna said looking confused at him. He stood up looking around at the group. 'Where's Ben?'

The boy looked back down at her. 'I'm on a search and rescue mission, for you.' He said looking down at her. 'Ben Widmore hired me along with other people. One of them should be around here somewhere...' He said looking around. 'You haven't by chance seen a girl called Naomi around here have you?' He said looking at Jin who shook his head confusedly.

Shayna stood up too looking at him. 'Ben hired you ... to find me?'

'Yes.' The boy said smiling. 'Oh where are my manners, I'm Blaine.' He said holding out his hand. 'Blaine Anderson.' Shayna took it quickly smiling. 'I can't believe I found you.' He smiled again.

'Why would he be here for you?' Charlie asked looking at Shayna. 'Surely they would have sent a search and rescue party out for us. You know the survivors of 815.'

Blaine was smiling but then his smile dropped. 'Did you say 815?'

'Yes, why?'

'Oh my god! You're the survivors of 815?' His face lit up with excitement and the others looked around confusedly.

'Are there more of you?'

'Yeah like 40 of us back at camp.' Hurley said plainly

'And are there people from ... from McKinley a glee club?' He said looking around excitedly.

'Well yeah...'

Blaine's face grew more excited. 'I thought they'd all died.' He said.

'But ...' Shayna looked confused at him.

'I'll explain later first, Naomi!' He said pulling out a sort of computer device which looked like a phone. It started bleeping and Blaine set off in one direction with the group following him anxiously. 'Naomi!' He shouted into the distance and then they heard a small reply. Blaine ran faster and a woman appeared from behind a tree. Naomi smiled at him.

'I thought I'd lost you.' She said looking at him.

'You would have if it wasn't for them.' Blaine said turning around and indicating the group. 'They're the survivors of 815.'

'815?' Naomi said looking from Blaine to them. 'But they found the plane on the bottom of the ocean.' She said looking confused.

'What?' Charlie said angrily.

'They found the plane on the bottom of the ocean, with all the passengers dead inside.' She said looking at them.

'Well obviously that's not right.' Charlie looked at her.

'Clearly.'

'They said there's 40 people at their camp, we should go back there.' Blaine said.

'Yeah course, Blaine have you tried to get any signal at all?' She said looking at him.

'I only got local not global.' He said looking down at the phone thing again. Naomi fiddled around with the buttons but to no avail.

'Right, back to your camp it is.' Naomi smiled.

'Wait a minute. You just appear in the jungle, say you're looking for Shayna, say her boyfriend hired you, then say we're all supposed to be dead. What the hell is going on?' Charlie asked as Shayna bit her bottom lip.

'Someone with a lot of money and determination set us to come here. Our main goal was to find a girl names Shayna.' Naomi said indicating Shayna. 'But this man also thought there might be survivors.' She said looking at them. 'And I guess he was right.'


	14. Jacob

'Look it's fine. Nothing is going to happen. Dawn told me everything. They have no idea that we know!' Jack said to the group that had crowded around them.  
>'But how can we trust her?' Finn said angrily pointing to Dawn who stood next to Jack.<br>'I trust her.' Santana said looking at Dawn who smiled at her.  
>'If you don't trust her, do you not trust me?' Jack said looking around and the group all seemed to shift on their feet slightly. 'When they come for us none of us will be here.' He said looking slightly ashamed that no one trusted him. 'We're going to be heading to the radio tower, Blaine and Naomi have a radio and we're gonna contact their boat, and get the hell off this island.' Jack shouted looking at the group, they all dispersed slightly looking around at Blaine and Naomi who stood awkwardly. They had only been in camp just over a day and still felt quite uncomfortable. Rachel looked at Blaine, feeling more uncomfortable than he was, she thought how strange it was when he just brushed past Kurt's death, even the rest of the people who had died didn't seemed to have mattered. She walked over to Jack who was in a quiet conversation with Dawn.<br>'Not in the club now, am I?' Rachel said smiling to him.  
>'Oh, Rachel.' He smiled at her and Dawn smiled too.<br>'So what were you talking about?' Her voice serious now.  
>'Ok.' Dawn started. 'The radio tower idea is fine there's just one flaw. A Dharma station.'<br>'What do you mean?' Rachel said looking at her.  
>'Here.' She said walking over to her tent and Jack and Rachel followed. She pulled out a small map of the island which seemed to show all the cabling and then she pulled out a map of what looked like a station, 'It's called 'The Looking Glass.' Its purpose to block any transmition leaving the island.'<br>'Like Danielle's message?'  
>'Yes. Only we can't just turn it off. The Looking Glass is under the water, and flooded.' Dawn said looking at Rachel.<p>

-l

Locke entered the tent looking at Sue aggressively. 'Hello, John.' She said looking up at him. 'Take a seat.' She indicated to a small red chair which sat opposite her.  
>Locke looked at the seat ignoring it. 'What are we doing?' He said looking at her.<br>'Waiting for some guidance.' Sue said looking at him.  
>'So, give them some guidance.' Locke said slightly angry.<br>'It's sweet you think I'm the true leader here, John.' She smiled slightly standing up. 'You know this pleasantry of inviting you to be with our people, can be revoked. If only Jacob would allow it.'  
>'Here you go again about Jacob, who is this Jacob?' Locke looked at her angrily gesturing with his hands. 'And where the hell is he, because I've a got a few questions I would like to ask him myself.'<br>'Well then, we best get going.' She said walking out of the tent.  
>'What do you mean, get going, going where?' He said following her, the Others looked up at them from around the camp.<br>'To see Jacob.' Sue smiled at him.  
>'Sue! Sue!' They all looked around and then he came running in Mikhail, the eye patch still covering his left eye and blood on his overalls.<br>'Mikhail?' She said looking at him.  
>'They, his, his people.' He said pointing at Locke who looked at him angrily. 'People, from a boat offshore, here on the island.'<br>'What?' Sue said looking at him cautiously as if she heard him wrong.  
>'They're with them now.' He said. Locke rushed toward him punching him on the chin knocking Mikhail off his feet. He bent over him punching him repeatedly in the face but no one stopped him. Mikhail went limp as he fell unconscious and Locke stood up.<br>'You said we're going to see Jacob?' Locke said looking at her, her mouth had opened slightly in shock from the violence Locke was showing everyone but she nodded slightly closing her mouth and walking off down a small path which lead into the jungle.

*l

'Namaste.' They said to her. Sue looked up to large island, her ten year old eyes trying to take in all of the surroundings she could. Her dad had gotten a job with the Dharma Initiative and Sue joined him. 'Namaste.' A man said bowing slightly to Sue who blushed as he put a scarf made of flowers around her neck. Sue looked up in wonderment at the island and its beauty. She was already in love with this place.

-l

'A work man! What?' Sue heard her dad as she sat outside looking around. He was arguing about the job he had been assigned but Sue couldn't care less all she wanted to do was search this island and find where the beauty came from it. She hoped off the small seat in which she had perched ready to go off in wondering when her dad called for her. 'Sue! Get here now!' He shouted. She turned around her hair billowing slightly as she did walking towards him a sour look on her face. 'Wipe that look off your face you ungrateful child.' He said patting her chin harshly and moving her along. 'Apparently we live over here.' He said pointing to a big house and Sue looked at it in amazement, but wanted to look around the opening more. However, her dad had different plans.

-l

For the next few weeks Sue did the normal kid things, went to school, went home, went to school, went home. She started getting into a rut and hated her dad for not letting her go out after her school. He was always out compared to her, she was ready to give up her hopes of searching the beauty when one day she was at school. A loud siren sounded and Sue was rushed under her desks and away from the windows. She looked around scared as the teacher produced a gun and stood looking out the window. 'Don't worry.' a girl said close looking at Sue. 'It's just the Hostiles.' She smiled at her.

*l

'Charlie, wait up!' Shayna said as Charlie walked off in the other direction. Charlie turned around smiling at her, but she didn't smile back her face like stone.

'Shay, what's wrong?' He said looking at her.

'I saw it.' She said staring at him with a blank expression.

'How does it happen this time?'

'You drown.' She said looking at him.

'Ok I won't go near the water then,' Charlie began but Shayna cut across him.

'No, this time it needs to happen, Charlie.' She looked at him sadness in her eyes now.

'What do you mean needs to happen?'

-l

'Dawn, you said there's a moon pool in the main part correct?' Sayid looked at her as they peered over some maps Sayid had taken from the Flame.

'Yeah that's right.'

'If I can swim in there I think I will be able to turn off the jamming equipment. But you'll need to be ready at the radio station for when I do it ok?'

'No , Sayid. We'll find another way you don't have to do this.' Jack said looking at him.

'I think I do.'

'No Sayid, it's fine I'll do it.' Charlie walked over smiling patting Sayid on the back.

'No like I just said we'll find another way.' Jack said looking at him.  
>'And Jack as you've said countless of times we need to get off this island. Look I was an under 10's swim champion for England can hold my breath for 4 minutes.' Charlie said smiling. 'So, all I need to do is swim down there and turn off the equipment swim back up, piece of cake.'<p>

'Are you sure Charlie?' Rachel said looking at him.

'Yeah, I'll be fine. Shayna's gonna come with me out there to make sure it all goes to plan.' He smiled at them all turning to look around at Shayna.

-l

They stopped walking and Sue peered into the darkness that had started forming around them. 'Why have you stopped?' Locke looked at her.

'We're here.' She said stepping forward and walking up to a small hut which appeared out of nowhere. Locke looked around sceptically before joining Sue near the door. 'You ready John?' Sue looked at him as Locke nodded and together they stepped inside.

*l

Sue headed to the sonar fences evading the cameras as she could. She needed to escape the world in which she lived and armed with the deactivation code she thought it be the best time. She reached the fence as she pulled up the hatch and typed in the numbers quickly there was a low buzzing as the fence died down. She looked around and then quickly stepped through them running into the jungle. She heard some whispers as she looked around scared 'Hello?' She whispered and then saw a man with long hair. She stepped back slightly.

'Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Hey, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you lost?' He said looking at him.

'Are you one of them?'

'One of who?'

'A hostile.'

'Do you even know what that word means?' He said looking at her. 'What's your name?'

'Sue.'

'Sue? So you wanna tell me what you're doing out in the jungle all by yourself?'

'I left home, and … I … I didn't want to stay.' She said stepping forward less scared.

'You should go home now, your people will be looking for you.' He said looking at him.

'I don't want to go back there!' She shouted. 'I hate it there! Take me with you.'

'Maybe that an happen, maybe. But if that's what you really want, Se, if that's what you want, I want you to really think about that. And you're gonna have to be very, very patient.'

*l

'Hey, Blaine.' Quinn walked over to him smiling.

'Hey, Quinn.' He smiled slightly looking away awkwardly.

'I thought I'd come say hi as I haven't spoken to you since you got here. I was just a bit scared to be honest.' She fiddled with her fingers cautiously. 'I'm really sorry about Kurt.'

'Yeah it's ok, it's ok.' Blaine said not looking at her.

'Blaine you're boyfriend's dead, how are you ok?' Quinn said feeling more anger than she thought she would with Blaine's ignorance.

'I said it's ok!' He turned shouting at her slightly and walking off. Quinn watched after him before turning around more worried than she was before, did he know something? How could he, her mom would never have told anyone? But what if she did? Quinn's mind was racing when she ran into Rachel tears in her eyes.

'Quinn!' Rachel said in surprise looking up to her. 'What's wrong?'

Quinn started shaking her hands. 'Things are bad Rachel.'

'What do you mean?'

'Ok.' Quinn swallowed hard. 'If I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone, ok?'

'Ok, I promise.' Rachel nodded slightly in content.

'Not even Finn! I mean … if he knew. Oh my god.' Quinn had started pacing. Rachel put a hand on her arm to stop her giving her a small smile. 'Ok, well before the crash and trip and everything! I … my mom and I were eating dinner.' Quinn stopped trying to rack her brains for what to say. 'And my dad came over. He was drunk and shouting and being violent,' Rachel frowned slightly putting her hand in Quinn's and holding it tightly, Quinn's hand replied to hers in the same manner. 'And then we, my mom and I, ran up the stairs and her followed and I pushed him.' Quinn stopped looking down at Rachel breathing fast. 'I just pushed him. And then he fell. There was blood everywhere I couldn't….I couldn't…' Quinn had started to cry and she dropped Rachel's hand crouching to the floor.

'Quinn it's ok, it wasn't your fault.' Rachel said trying to comfort her.

Quinn stood up fast and domineering. 'I killed him Rachel! I killed my own dad! It's my fault! I … I let my mom take the blame for me and I hid out at Finn's house till the trip. But now I was just speaking to Blaine and he was acting really strange towards me and I was thinking … what if he knows? What if my mom told the police it was me and then they found evidence and released my mom but they can't arrest me because I'm dead but I'm not dead and now if I go back I'm just ….'

'Quinn, calm down. It's going to be ok. You have me you have Finn, we'll protect you.' Rachel smiled at her again. Quinn smiled slightly through her tears. 'Now dry those tears, as Fergie said big girls don't cry.' Rachel smiled and Quinn laughed at her cheesiness.

'Thank you, Rachel.'

'It's ok, I know you'd be there for me.' She smiled.

'No I really mean it. Thank you.'

-l

They walked into the cabin but the room was empty. Sue walked over stone faces eyes wide as she stood by an empty chair. She looked at the chair and spoke. 'Jacob. This is John.' She looked over at Locke 'Aren't You going to say hello, John?'

'What?' Locke said looked worried.

'I told you he wouldn't' Sue said looking distracted at the chair.

'Who… what are you talking about?' Locke looked around again.

'You can't see him?'

'See Who?

'Jacob!' She looked at the chair again. 'He's sitting right here, in this chair. Yes, I know, but he insisted.'

'What is this?' Locke said looking angry now.

Sue looked at him 'You wanted the secrets of the Island? Well, here they are. This is the man who can answer every single…' She looked down again/ 'I am not. He made me bring him… do you think that was my … sorry, may I finish?'

'You're crazy.'

'Excuse me?' Sue looked up at him.

'You don't know anything about the Island, do ya? You just … made it all up.'

'Jacob, please, I can't hear him if you're gonna talk over what he's saying….'

'Stop. Stop. Shut up! You're putting on a show for me? Or do you… do you really think there's someone there?'

'I know there's someone there!' She said smiling at him.

'You don't know anything.'

'I'm sorry you feel that way, John. And I'm sorry you're too limited to see.'

'You're pathetic.' Locke looked at him walking away when he heard a small voice it seemed to say: 'Help me.' He turned back around looked at Sue. 'What did you just say?'

'I …' Sue looked concerned. 'I didn't say anything.

'Yes you did. I heard you!' Locke puts on his flashlight shaking it around angrily. The room began to shake and the chair started rocking. A glass smashed against the wall and the torch fell out of Locke's hand.

Sue turned to the chair 'That's enough, you've had your fun!' She said and got pushed against the wall flying and hitting the wall. Locke quickly ran out of the cabin slamming the door behind him and looking around scarcely. Sue walked out after him stone faced again looking at Locke.

'What was that?'

'That was Jacob.' She nodded slightly.

*l

Sue walked to the closet and picked up a jump suit. She zipped it up as the badge read 'Sue – Workman.' She looked at her watch before picking up a box and walking out to a Dharma van. Her dad looked at her as he struggled with setting up the van too.

'Morning.' He said but she didn't reply. 'What's the problem now? You're normally a Chatty Cathy in the morning.'

'It's my birthday.' She smiled at him in an offhand manner. 'I dunno why I keep fooling myself into thinking that one of these years you're actually gonna remember.'

'Well, I'll tell you what.' He said pointing towards her. 'All we gotta do this morning is run this stuff out to the Pearl station. Why don't we go up to the mesa, drink some beers? Have some … I dunno, father and daughter time.'

'I'd like that.' She smiled.

-l

The car drove up to the mesa which looked out across the large fields. They stopped the van on the top of the ridge and looked over it. 'Well, you sure can't say it ain't beautiful.' He smiled at the view.

'Do you really blame me?' Sure looked at him.

'What?'

'Do you really think it's my fault that she left?' She looked at him.

'What do I know….' Sue looked down at her watch. 'Why do you keep looking at your watch? You got a date?' He laughed slightly. 'Listen … if it makes you feel any better, I will do my best to remember your birthday next year.'

'I don't think that's going to happen, Dad.' Sue said as she bent down and unzipped her bag.

'What do you mean?' He said looking confused.

'You know. I've missed her too. Maybe as much as you have. But the difference is, for as long as I can remember, I've had to put up with you. And doing that required a tremendous amount of patience.' She smiled as she pulled a gas mask out of her bag. 'Goodbye Dad.' She said as she pulled it on and released a gas canister into the van.

'Sue?' He said as he started struggling to breathe, he clutched at his throat coughing as he nose started bleeding in a violent spurt. Blood started seeping through his mouth as he clawed at Sue's mask. All she did was sit there and stare forward.

-l

Back at the barracks Sue walks through looked at all the Dharma employees lining the ground. They were scattered everywhere cut down in their daily activities. She walks forwards as Richard and the Hostiles arrive all with masks on too. Richard checked his watch and then carefully removed his mask. As he took a deep breath Sue sighed and removed her mask too.

'You want us to, um… go get his body?' Richard said looking at her.

'No.' She said looking at him. 'Leave him out there.'

*l

The sun had risen and Locke and Sue walked through the jungle. 'What did you hear in there, John? What did Jacob say to you?'

'He didn't say anything to me. You did. And this is not the way we came.' He said looking at Sue and stopping.

'I'm taking us back another way, I wanted to show you something first.'

'I've seen enough.'

You know, John, you're not wrong, about me.' She said as he looked at her. 'Some of the things I've told you … they're simply not true.'

'Like what?'

'Well, for starters, I wasn't born on the island.'

'Then where did you come from?' He looked at her.

'That's what I wanna show you.' She smiled walking on and stopped shortly. She ushered Locke forward who joined her looking down into the hole in the ground. The hole filled a mass grave with skeletons some of them were still wearing their Dharma jump suits.

'This is where I came from, John. These are my people. The Dharma Initiative. They came her seeking harmony, but they couldn't even coexist with the Island's original inhabitants. And when it became clear that one side had to go, one side had to be purged. I did what I had to do. I was one of those people that was smart enough to make sure that I didn't end up in that ditch. Which makes me considerably smarter than you, John.' Locke turns around as Sue pulls a gun out of her bag and shoots Locke through the middle he ground as he fell backwards into the ditch. Sue looked over the edge and down at him. 'What did Jacob say to you?'

'Why did you do this?' Locke said trying to struggle but he couldn't move.

'Because you heard him. Now, I need to know what he said.' She said a glaring look in her eyes.

'Help me…'

'John, I'm not going to ask you again. What did he say to you?'

'He said 'Help me.' Locke said looking up at Sue.

Sue smiled looking down at Locke 'Well, I certainly hope he helps you, John.' She smiled walking away.

-l

They all sat around the beach as slowly something came into the distance and before they knew it the boat was on the beach. Sayid grabbed the boy and pushed him to the ground. 'Get off!' Rachel shouted as she ran forward releasing him from Sayid's grip. 'Carl, what are you doing here?'

Carl looked at Sayid as he shrugged him off. 'They're coming!'

'Sorry to burst your heroicness we know.' Sawyer said looking at him. Quinn shot him a small look as he stared back at her.

'Why aren't you going?'

'Carl, it's fine when they get here tomorrow we're gonna be ready.' Rachel smiled trying to calm him down.

'Tomorrow? No, no! They're coming tonight!' He shouted looking at her.


	15. Tonight Is The Night

She strode back into the open camp alone, as everyone started looking at her. 'Sue, where's Locke?' Richard said looking at her worried.

'He … he's busy. Ryan!' She said looking around and a man looked over to her. 'How soon can you leave to get there?'

'If I leave now with my ten best men, we could get there by nightfall.' He smiled at her.

'Sue, what are you doing? Becky and Dawn won't be ready. What If she hasn't marked the tents of the pregnant women yet?' Richard still looked concerned as Lex watched from where she sat.

'Then we'll take all the women.' Sue said looking at her.

'What about the men?' Ryan looked at Sue.

She turned to him. 'If any of them are stupid enough to get in your way, kill them.' Ryan nodded as Lex stood up. She slowly walked out of camp and when she got into the jungle she ran, ran to the one place she knew she'd find help.

'Carl?' She whispered as she jumped down the ridge, he looked out of the small cave in which he hid.

'Lex? What are you doing here?'

'My mother, she's sending Ryan to go kill of them at the beach!' She said exasperated. Carl shrugged slightly not seeing how it was his problem. 'Go tell them! Warn them!'

'Why?' He looked at her.

'Berry and Ford saved your life, you owe them.' She said looking at him. 'There's a raft just on the shore line, take it you'll get to their camp in an hour.'

'Your mother will kill you if she finds me.' Carl looked at her.

'Is she my mother?'

-l

'You know we're wasting time, they'll be here in a couple hours.' Carl said as they tromped through the jungle.

'He's right, what are we even doing out here?' Finn said looking angered by Jack's calmness.

'We're here because of this.' Jack stopped and the group stopped around him. 'Danielle!' He shouted into the trees as she approached them.

'What's she doing here?' Rachel asked feeling worried.

'Show them.' Jack turned smiling at her as Danielle lifted two wires together and there was a loud boom. Everyone stepped back scared looking at the explosion which brought down the trees a few yards away.

'What the hell was that?' Finn shouted angry looking around at the group.

'Dynamite. The last few days, ever since Dawn told me what was happening, Danielle has been bringing dynamite back from the Black Rock. When they get here we'll be ready for them!' Jack smiled.

'What do you mean ready?' Quinn looked concerned.

'When they get here, we're going to blow 'em all to hell!'

*l

They lay in each other's arms cuddling closely. Finn looked across the room towards the clock before leaning in and kissing Rachel's head. He stood up slowly. 'I have to go.' He said cheerfully.

'Where are you going?' Rachel smiled at him standing too.

'I taking Quinn out for a meal.' He said as he picked up his jacket putting it on.

'You're, you're what?'Rachel said folding her arms defensively.

'I … I thought I told you.' He smiled at her again.

'No, you didn't.' She said sitting back down on the sofa. Finn crouched next to her. 'What are we doing Finn?'

'What do you mean?'

'You're cheating on Quinn, with me. I don't… I can't do this anymore!' She said standing up again.

'Rachel no, wait, I love you Rachel.' He smiled at her.

'No you don't, you love the idea of me.' She said walking towards the front door, she held it open. 'Please, leave.' She said he walked towards the corridor looking at her sadly but she stared in the opposite direction. Finn walked out the front door and it closed behind him, he turned around looking at the door for a minute before he looked at his watch and rushed off again.

*l

'Have you got everything you need?' Jack said turning to Sayid.

'Dawn marked the tents like she was asked, the dynamite is in place, we'll do the best we can.' He said looking at Jack plainly.

'You found your two men then?' Jack smiled.

'Yes, Bernard and Finn.' Sayid said indicating behind Jack where they hear Finn and Quinn talking loudly.

Quinn walked off towards the main group angry and Rachel walked up slowly to Finn her arms folded. 'Hey.' She smiled, having not talked to him since their fight regarding Sawyer, Rachel felt uneasy.

'Hey.' He smiled at her.

'So, you're staying behind?' She said looking at him and biting her lip anxiously.

'Yeah, I am.' He said glancing over at Quinn who was watching them carefully.

'Why are you doing this, Finn? You don't have anything to prove.' She looked into his eyes.

'Yes I do, Rachel.'

'And what's that?'

'I love you.' He said looking down at her. She looked at him before dropping her hands to the side and storming off. 'Rachel wait!' He said to her and she stopped turning around. 'Happy birthday.' He said looking at her. Rachel quickly stormed off over to the main group picking up her pack along the way.

-l

Shayna and Charlie made their way to the boat. 'You ready to head out there?' She said looking at him.

'Ready as I'll ever be.' He smiled slightly.

'Does she know?' Shayna asked looking at him.

Charlie knew who this question regarded. 'No, she doesn't' He said looking down towards the beach knowing what he was doing would get the one person he loved free and off the island.

'Best get going then.'

'Yeah…' Charlie said turning back to Shayna as the pushed the small boat into the sea and hoped in.

-l

They had started leading the group, they knew if they had any chance to get off the island they would need to go to the Radio Tower where Danielle left her message and turn it off. However, this alone wouldn't mean they got a signal but they had Charlie ready on that basis. 'Hey, Jack!' Naomi shouted running up to him.

'Yeah?' he said turning to her.

'I need to show you how this works, incase anything happens to us.' She said indicating her phone and then towards herself and Blaine.

'Ok.' He said looking at her.

'It's actually simple.' She said smiling and clicking a button. 'You turn her on here. This opens a direct channel to the freighter. Give her a tap here.' She said tapping a small button on the touch screen. 'Wait for the beep, and say hello.' She smiled.

'And that's it?' He looked at her.

'That's it.' She smiled. 'Once your friend Charlie turns off that jammer then this red light will turn into a lovely shade of green.' She smiled at Jack and turning to smile at Blaine but he had fallen back in the group.

'Hey, you ok?' Rachel had walked back to Blaine to make sure he was alright.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' He said looking at her and continuing walking.

She hurried to keep up with him. 'Blaine, don't take this the wrong way but … you don't seem sad.'

He looked at her. 'What do you mean, just because I'm not crying, because I'm not breaking down. Because I'm not shouting at everyone who mentions his name, I mustn't be sad.' He looked at her with angry eyes before walking on.

*l

Quinn stood at her locker looking inside smiling to herself as she looked at the picture of her and Finn on the inside of her locker door. She closed it jumping slightly as Rachel stood the other side.

'Rachel!'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.' She smiled. 'I just wanted to say… You're amazing Quinn.' She said looking at her.

Quinn smiled awkwardly. 'Thanks, Rachel.'

'Finn's very lucky to have you.' She said again looking over her shoulder. She gave Quinn a quick hard walking off before Finn walked over looking confused.

'What was all that about?' He asked concerned.

'Nothing,' Quinn laughed slightly. 'She just said you're lucky to have me.' She smiled up at him.

'I would have to agree with her there.' Finn smiled hugging Quinn tightly and kissing her cheek. His hand moved down to hers and the gripped each other tightly as they walked down the corridor.

'I enjoyed last night, by the way.' Quinn said looking up at him slightly.

'Me too, Breadstix never fails.' He laughed slightly.

*l

They stopped the rafter as the light in the sky started fading. 'You know Charlie, I don't think you have to do this.' Shayna said looking up at him.

'What do you mean?' Charlie looked at her confused.

'I mean, maybe the reason I see you dying is not so I can save you but, because it's supposed to be me who takes your place.' She said looking at him.

'I don't know what to say…' Charlie said thinking.

'Well you can tell me where the weight is.' She smiled at him.

'It's just behind you.' He said. As Shayna leant back, Charlie picked up one of the ores and slammed it across Shayna's head leaving her unconscious. 'You and I both know it's gotta be me.' He said picking up the weight. He stood up slowly preparing himself as he dived into the water. He swam down and down when light came into view. He could see a small building, The Looking Glass. He started losing his breathe as he saw it … there was moon pool in the middle of the building. He swam through it quickly as air reached his lungs he coughed and spluttered. 'I'm alive! I'm alive!' He shouted and then he heard a gun cock behind him. He turned looking up at two woman who were both pointing their guns at him.

-l

'Sue! Come in Sue!' Her walkie crackled as she looked down at it. She looked at the group worried before picking it up.

'Bonnie, why are you breaking radio silence?' She stared blankly.

'One of them's down here' She shouted into the walkie.

'What, which one?'

'Charlie … he said Dawn told them … and he said … he said Becky's dead. Sue they knew about this place!'

Sue gulped slightly looking around. 'I will sort this don't you worry.' She said eyes wide as she turned off the walkie. 'Mikhail!' she shouted and he looked over at her. 'I need you to go down to the Looking Glass.'

'But you said it was flooded.' He looked at her confused.

'I lied, please Mikhail believe me I need you, now.' Mikhail nodded. Sue picked up the walkie again. 'Tom! You there? Tom pick up!'

-l

They were ready at the beach camp. 'Walkies off?' One of the Others said looking at the group. Finn gulped slightly looking out from the bushes ready to fire the gun and save his friends.

'Dawn and Becky did their jobs, the tents are marked.' A woman said.

'Ok, spread out.' The man said as groups walked towards the tents.

The woman looked in the tent. 'It's empty?' she said confused as one of the men shouted to her get away from the tent. Sayid took his chance firing his gun hitting the dynamite and the tent as did 3 or 4 Others went up in the air in a hot blast. Bernard tried his luck too and hit the dynamite causing the same satisfying effect. But the Others had now realised where the shots were coming from. Finn quickly tried to shoot the explosive his hands shaking as one of the Others shot at him. He ducked quickly as he tried to crawl out but a gun was pointed at him. He looked up into the face of one of the Others who spat at him. 'Got your friend. Come out come out wherever you are.' He said in a musical mock.

*l

The phone rang and Finn looked down, he answered it with a friendly tone. 'Hello?'

'Finn, I … I can't do this anymore.' Rachel's voice spoke out of the phone.

'What?' He said looking around worriedly. He sat in his living room, his mom and Burt watching TV.

'I'm ending this Finn. Quinn is better for you.' She said again this time clearer.

Finn stood up walking out into the corridor. 'Rachel you can't just…'

'Why can't I? You're the one who's been lying to Quinn, you should be the one who should be ending this.'

'Rachel, Quinn… I need you.' He said.

'No you don't! I needed you. Now I don't ok so please leave it there and we'll pretend this never happened.' Her voice sounded weak on the other side of the phone.

'Rachel … I love you.' He said and then she hung up the phone.

*l

The group were high on the ridge as they looked down to the beach seeing two pillars of smoke. 'There was supposed to be three explosions!' Rose said looking around scared and Rachel had to admit she was feeling worried now.

'It's fine, it's fine.' Jack said looking at the group. 'I promised to get all of you off the island, and that's what I'm gonna do. For all we know it worked.' He smiled.

'Maybe you go, I'll wait here.' Rose said.

'Rose, no one is getting left behind.' He said and Rory looked at her as to try and get her to move again. The group started moving slowly as Rose tightly griped onto Rory's arm more worried for her husband than she had ever been.

-l

The walkie sounded again and Sue picked it up fast. 'Bonnie?' She said into it.

'Sue!' Tom's voice came out the end 'They knew we were coming! They were ready for us. They killed 7 of our people Sue!'

'How did they know we were coming, Dawn thought we were coming tomorrow.' She said.

'You heard him!' Tom said.

Sue could hear some muffling and then a small yelp as Bernard's voice came out saying. 'A guy, he told us, he said his name was Carl!' He said. Sue looked over at Lex who was sat down by her tent.

'Sue! Did you hear that, Sue?'

'Yeah I heard. Where are their people?' She said still looking at her daughter.

Bernard's voice came out again. 'Radio Tower, they're going to the Radio Tower, Naomi and Blaine they came from freighter off shore.'

'What do you want us to do to them? Kill 'em?'

'Not yet.' She said turning the walkie off. She walked over to Lex. 'Please will you accompany me, as I'm pretty sure you already know what's happening.' She smiled down at her.

Richard looked over at Sue. 'Where are you going Sue? You know they won't stop at anything to get their people off the island. What are you gonna do?'

'I'm gonna talk them out of it.' She smiled.

-l

'Something's wrong.' Rachel said as they paced through the jungle.

Sawyer sighed. 'Something's always wrong.' He looked over at her as she stopped. Jack and Dawn stopped too watching them.

'Jack,' She turned to him. 'I'm going back, they should have caught up with us by now something isn't right!' She said looking at him.

'No one's going back.' He said flatly to her.

'You're wrong doc, I am.' Sawyer said looking at them and nodding.

Rachel looked over to him. 'Then I'm coming with you.'

'No you ain't.'

'You're not going alone and unarmed.' Jack said looking at him.

'He won't be.' Dawn smiled. They all looked at her, 'I'll go with you James, and he won't be unarmed there's a stash not too far from here, if we leave now we can make it back before nightfall.' She nodded smiling. Jack looked at her sadly and then looked back at Rachel and Sawyer.

'Let's get going then.' Sawyer said walking off back towards the beach with Dawn, he looked back over his shoulder for a few second staring at Rachel before he continued.

-l

'How much further?' The daylight had risen again as the group continued on in the large open fields.

'At most 10 minutes.' Danielle said to Jack. Jack smiled at her looking at the group her then turned around and jumped back slightly.

'Hello.' Sue smiled at all of them.

'What are you doing here?' Jack said looking angrily at her.

'I'm here to tell you why calling that boat is a very bad idea.' She smiled.

'I'm done listening to you, we're getting off this island.' Jack shouted.

Sue sighed. 'Jack you killed seven of my men down at the beach the least you can do is hear me out.'

The group looked around scared as Jack thought '5 minutes.'

'It's all I need.' Sue smiled walking off in the other direction. Jack followed her as they reached a small clearing. 'Pleas sit.' She said as she sat down on a log. He sat down too. 'You're about to make a big mistake, that'll take the lives of all your people, Jack.' She said.

'Oh because if I don't stop this you've got us surrounded and you'll kill all my people?' He said.

'No, Jack. You will. They aren't who they say they are Blaine and Naomi, although Blaine is truthful about one thing I can't get his show tunes out of my head.' She said and Jack stared at her confusedly. 'The person they are working for is a very dangerous man Jack, and he won't stop until every man, woman and child is dead on this island. So get my that phone and I'll go back to my people and you'll go back to yours and that's it.'

'No, no, no! I promised I'd get everyone off this island and I will!' Jack said.

Sue smiled slightly pulling out the walkie. 'Jack, I think you should know although you were able to kill 7 of my men down at your beach. Now, three of my men have yours hostage.' Sue turned on the walkie. 'Tom can you hear me?'

'Yeah!' He shouted through the phone.

'Unless you hear my voice in a minute kill all three of them.' She said setting the walkie down. 'Bring me the phone back.' She spoke in a low tone.

'No …' Jack said shaking his head looking at the walkie where he could hear them scuffling around on the beach.

'30 seconds…. Jack is it really worth this.' She looked at him blankly.

'I am getting everyone off this island!' He said.

'10 seconds … it's still not too late Jack, bring me the phone.'

'No!' Jack said and then there was a pause before there were three loud bangs of a gun being fired.

'Oh Jack, I'm sorry. I wish there was another way.' Sue said standing up and turning the walkie off. Jack lunged at Sue tackling her to the ground. He punched her quickly letting his anger escape him. He stood up picking up the walkie. 'Hey, Tom you there?'

'Yeah, Jack I'm here.'

'I'm gonna lead everyone of my people off this island.' He said breathing heavily. 'And when I do … I'm gonna find you … and I'm gonna kill you.'


	16. Quinn Through The Looking Glass

Her blonde hair flicked as she pulled on the seat belt. She hated flying alone but she needed to do it. The stewardess walked down the aisle looking over to people. 'Please fasten your seatbelts.' She said and Quinn looked over to her. She was facing away from her to the people across the three seats. The stewardess quickly ran to the back of the plane as it made its final decent.

Once the plane reached the floor and came to a final stop, Quinn felt relieved that she was home safe. She pulled out her phone as it rang. She continued walked through the customs line as she answered.

'Hello? Oh, hi mom.' She smiled as she showed the guard her passport and they moved her towards the baggage collection. She walked following the crowd which was hastily trying to get out of the airport. 'Yeah I'm on land,' she laughed. 'I'll be home soon ok….. yeah I have the car. See you soon.' She said collapsing her phone down and walking over to the large caracal.

She stood for a few minutes before the luggage started moving around and around. She couldn't wait until her bags appeared, she never knew why but she always had a feeling that her bags would be lost on the flight somehow. The small purple suitcase came into view and Quinn smiled to herself thinking she didn't have to worry. She clambered over to the bag and grabbed it off the caracal before it could make a return trip. She pulled up the handle as she wheeled it behind her walking out of the brightly lit Airport into the dark wet night. Why did it always rain whenever Quinn wanted to be dry, she had enough of the rain on her holiday. She wandered the car park for a few minutes before remembering where she parked. She clicked her keys to open the car and it clicked in warm welcome of her. She smiled as she opened her boot putting the suitcase in. She looked down at the ticker on the suitcase 'Flight 238' it said. She closed the boot quickly and walked to her front door. She opened it escaping the rain turning her key in the ignition and turning the heat on to dry herself. The radio turned on instinctively and the announcer was talking. 'A man in his 40's was found dead in his apartment last night. Police have revealed him to be a Mr Jeremy Bentham.' Quinn turned the radio off quickly not wanting to think about it. She looked in the mirror and let one tear escape her eye, she brushed it away making sure her makeup didn't smudge and then she drove on.

As she pulled up to her house she looked at the clock on the dashboard: 4:42. She sighed opening her door and closing it. As she reached into the boot for her suitcase she realised something, it was Rachel's birthday. She smiled again picking up the suitcase and walking inside. She didn't bother turning the lights on not wanting to wake anybody. She clambered upstairs pushing her suitcase to the floor and clambered into bed falling asleep straight away.

*l

Jack walked back to the group, he pushed Sue forward her nose bloody. She crumpled to the floor wheezing slightly, Lex ran quickly over to her and Danielle looked out of the corner of her eye watching he smiling slightly. Jack walked away angrily looking out over to the dense jungle, Rachel quickly walked over to him. 'What happened?'

He stepped away then turned looking at her speaking quietly. 'She killed them Rachel,' she looked at him confused. 'Sayid, Bernard Finn….' Jack said worried. Rachel recoiled slightly at the sound of his name. She put her hand to her mouth not even knowing what to say, it was like she had forgotten how to breathe. 'Please don't tell Quinn or Rose or any of the others… I promised Sayid I'd keep going.'

Rachel let her hand down turning to Sue who was looking between Lex and Danielle. 'Why did you bring her here?' She turned back to Jack. 'Why didn't you just kill her?' he could hear the spite in her voice and was shocked but then he looked at her and could see the pain in her eyes.

'Because, Rachel, I want her to see u s win. I want to see her face when she loses.' He looked almost as angry as she felt, this calmed Rachel slightly as Jack walked forward ready with his anger. 'We are going to be getting to that Radio tower. And we're going right now.'

'What about her?' Santana said indicating over to Sue, she was stood with Quinn and they were chatting closely.

'She's coming with us.' Jack indicated to Danielle to handle her.

Sue lay on the ground still Lex seeing to her trying to comfort her mother. Danielle smiled down at Lex finally realising who her eyes were on and who she finally had in her grasps. Lex looked up at her irritated 'What?'

Sue sighed looking up at Danielle. 'Lex … this is your mother.' She winced slightly as she said it.

Lex stood up looking at her mother she looked in her eyes and knew it was true. A sudden rush of emotions passed over them and Danielle's eyes started emptying, she reached her hands up to Lex's face cupping it carefully. 'Alexandra, my Alexandra.' She smiled and Lex did to her eyes watery.

-l

They broke their way through to tall grass with each step. 'So when are we getting to these guns?' Sawyer said looking to Dawn who was at his side.

'There aren't any guns.' She said walking forward still smiling.

Sawyer grabbed her arm stopping her. 'What the hell Beyoncé, you're telling me we're going in unarmed?' Dawn nodded. 'Well then…' He said letting go of her and the carried on walking.

'Why are you going back James?' She said looking at him.

'It doesn't matter, why are you going back?' He said gruffly brushing way the long strands of grass.

Dawn smiled 'Karma…'

-l

The sun shone brightly and Shayna could her a faint swing through the air. She blinked her eyes open dazed and confused as she looked around for Charlie. She looked scared as she looked down into the water before she heard the swing again. She looked towards the beach and saw a man, he had an eye patch over his eye and he was pointing his gun at Shayna, shooting at her. Shayna looked around worriedly thinking she couldn't escape, then she took a deep breath diving into the water quickly swimming as fast as she could. She followed the wire down as far as it went and found herself loosing breath. She swam faster and faster and then she saw it the moon pool. She quickly swam through it taking deep breaths.

'Shayna!' Charlie said looking around at her in the water, he had been strapped to a chair and he looked injured. Shayna swam over to him looking worried. 'No Shayna, hide! They're in there!' Charlie indicated to small room in which he could see the flashing light.

The two women walked out of the room looking angrily at Charlie. 'Who were you talking to?' one of the said angrily at him.

'No one … just singing.' Charlie said 'You all everybody..'

'Shut up!' She said again punching him across the face.

Charlie spat out blood. 'Ok yeah … I'll stop. But whatever you do to me I will turn off that jamming equipment.'

She smiled 'Oh yeah … really? Then what's the code?'

Charlie thought for a second 'Well I guess that won't mater seeing as this place is gonna be under water.'

'If this place is underwater, what happens to you?' she looked at him.

'I drown.' He smiled at her.

She looked confused 'Wha….' She started and then the turned to the moon pool. 'Mikhail!'

Mikhail looked up at the women … 'Bonnie? Greta? Sue said you were in Canada.

'She made us not tell anyone. We were following orders.' Bonnie said looking at him aggressively.

Mikhail looked around 'Where's the other one?'

'What other one?' Greta said confused.

Mikhail pointed to Charlie. 'I was just shooting at his friend up there and he swam down here.

'Well he's alone.' Greta said looking around still confused.

'Are you sure?' he asked in disbelief.

'We're sure.' Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

-l

'We should have done it Tom!' One of the other shouted at him.

'Sue doesn't know what she was talking about!' He shouted back.

'It was a direct order! Instead of putting three bullets in the sand we should've put them in their heads.' He shouted looking over to Finn, Sayid and Bernard who were knelt on the sand hands trapped by rope.

'I'm sorry….' Bernard said quietly.

Finn looked to him. 'It's not your fault, I thought we were as good as dead.'

'Hey!' The man said looking at Finn. 'Shut up!'

Finn looked at him. 'What are you gonna do if I don't?'

He walked over to him hitting him with the butt of his gun knocking him out. 'Danny!'

*l

She walked into the brightly lit kitchen, the hardwood furnishings reflecting the light pouring through the window. She walked slowly over to the cupboard, her bare feet feeling cool on the tiled floor. Quinn pulled out a small bowl and a packet of cereal down, she quickly prepared her breakfast pulling out the milk and a spoon as well. She seated herself on one of the stalls at the bar before turning on the small TV. 'There was a care fire last night, but luckily a man was on site to save him. His name Jack Shepherd, they are calling him a hero. And remember last night's lottery numbers were 3, 16, 24….' Quinn heard the door open and her mom called out, she quickly turned the TV off turning around to the kitchen door.

'Hello.' Judy said when she saw Quinn she smiled walking over to her and kissing her on the head. 'How was your flight?' She said looking at her.

'It was ok thanks.' She smiled turning around as her mom put her gym bag down on the counter. 'Thanks for being here.'

'Of course I'd be here, is he ok?' Judy looked at her.

'Yeah he's fine, he's with Brittany at the moment.' Quinn smiled lifting the cereal onto her spoon and eating it slowly.

'If you waited for me I'd have made you breakfast.' Judy smiled walking over the fridge.

Quinn put the spoon down in her empty bowl. 'I was hungry,' she smiled. 'And I didn't know when you were getting back.' Judy pulled out the pack of eggs, Quinn knew what she'd be making her mom made the same thing every time she came back from the gym. 'Omelette again?' Quinn laughed as Judy nodded. Quinn walked over to the sink putting the bowl in and filled it with water. 'I best go get ready.' She said walking out.

'Quinny…' Judy said and Quinn turned around. 'Don't be sad today … ok?' Quinn nodded smiling slightly walking out of the room and up the stairs.

*l

Mikhail clambered out of the water and looked at them all. He walked towards the lockers. 'Hey!' Charlie shouted as Mikhail reached the locker Shayna was hiding in.

'What would happen if this station were to flood?' Mikhail turned back to them.

Bonnie looked around. 'Nothing it'd keep going the case is water proof.'

'Then why do you need to be here?' Mikhail said pulling out a gun from his bag and shooting Greta dead. Her body fell into the water, he then turned to Bonnie who went to run into the room he shot her in the back and she fell over injured. Mikhail walked up to her turning her over holding the gun to her face. 'I too am following orders.' He said and then there was a loud rip and Mikhail fell to the floor. Shayna appeared from her locker holding a harpoon gun she had shot it through Mikhail's chest and he crumpled to the floor. She then went over to Bonnie pointing the gun down at her anger on her face.

'No Shay, don't. We need her.' Charlie said looking at them both.

-l

They reached the radio tower looking at the large satellite which hung on the top. Danielle turned to Lex smiling at her. 'The last time I was here, was two days before you were born.' She said looking at her and Lex smiled.

'How do we stop it?' Jack said looking at Danielle.

'There's a tape inside in which I recorded on… I'll show you.' She said walking into the small room at the base of the tower. The room was dark and looked old, it was clear no one had been there for sixteen years. Naomi, Jack and Rachel followed Danielle in looking around at the equipment. The message was playing still from a small speaker, Rachel watched Danielle as she looked at it sadly before she clicked a button stopping the broadcast. 'It's done.' She said looking up. Her eyes landed on Rachel and they smiled to each other.

'I can't get signal in here we'll have to go outside.' Naomi said looking down at the phone.

'After you.' Jack said holding his arm out Naomi walked out moving away from the large satellite but there was still no signal.

Rachel went to leave but then Danielle grabbed her arm. 'Rachel, I need to thank you.'

'I didn't do anything.' Rachel said looking at her.

Danielle had tears in her eyes she wiped them away quickly. 'You gave me hope. After I had lost so much over the past 16 years …. You gave me hope.' She said smiling at her. Rachel smiled too feeling a weird sense of emotions, she could feel her eyes tearing but she wasn't sure if that was due to Danielle or Finn.

-l

Sawyer and Dawn looked through the bushes onto the beach. 'I think we can take them…' Sawyer said.

'Sawyer, they have three people with three guns, we have 2 people with no guns.' Dawn said looking at him.

'We…' Sawyer started but then he heard something. There was a rumbling in the distance and it slowly came into view a car crashed through the trees causing Sawyer and Dawn to jump out of the way. Hurley drove the Dharma van onto the beach and into the path of an unsuspecting Other. He crumpled to the floor after getting hit by the van. Tom and Danny looked around confused as Sawyer and Dawn used the van as a diversion. They walked their way round and Sawyer dived to pick up the gun that the Other had dropped. He stepped out from behind the van pointing his gun at Danny. 'Drop the gun.' He said looking at him. Danny turned to him ready to fire as Sayid tripped him up, he wrapped his legs around Danny's neck and twisted them violently breaking it.

Tom walked in the other direction when Dawn appeared holding a gun to him. 'On the floor Tom.'

Tom knelt down as the group untied themselves, Sawyer watched holding his gun pointing at Tom. 'Ok I surrender.' He said but Sawyer pulled the trigger a look of disgust on his face.

'That's for taking the kid off the raft.' He said looking down at him. Dawn stared at the scene wide eyed scared from seeing someone she knew so well shot in front of her.

'Dude, he surrendered.' Hurley said clambering out of the van.

Sawyer still looked angrily at him. 'I didn't believe him.'

-l

Charlie looked over Bonnie as she struggled to breath. 'Bonnie? Bonnie?' He said looking at her as Shayna watched. 'What's the code, you have a chance to make someone very angry. The person who sent someone down here to kill you. Why would you not take that chance.'

'5, 5,5 6, 2, 5…'

'No, no, no wait Bonnie, wait…'

She coughed. 'Good Vibrations … by the Beach Boys, it was programmed by a musician.' She said before falling still.

Charlie looked up at Shayna and smiled slightly. Shayna looked at him confusedly. 'What?'

'There's diving gear over there.' He said 'I'll go tap out Good Vibrations and you set up the gear. This time I won't die!' He said happily and Shayna thought it too she smiled as she walked over to the rack which had two sets of diving gear on it. Charlie walked into the room and started humming the song to himself pressing the codes and unlocking the system. As soon as he did the screen flashed up incoming transmition. Charlie looked confused as he opened the transmition. 'Hello?'

'Hello? Who is that?' A man's voice came from the other end and then a picture came.

Charlie got excited reaching for a microphone. 'My name is Charlie Pace, I'm a survivor of Oceanic flight 815, flight 815…'

'A survivor?' The man said back.

'Yeah, who's this?' Charlie asked excitedly.

'Ben, Ben Widmore.' He said looking through the camera.

'Shayna!' Charlie shouted into the main room.

Shayna heard Charlie call as she unhooked the diving gear, she looked around at the bodies but couldn't see Mikhail. She chucked the diving gear down running to the room. 'Charlie!' she shouted as he slammed the door on her. Shayna looked through the window as she could see Mikhail on the outside of the station. He held a grenade to the window and it exploded the room started filling with water and Charlie looked around scared. Shayna couldn't do anything she could only watch in horror as her friend looked around in panic. Charlie picked up a pen as the water rose and he could no longer reach the floor. He quickly wrote on it as best her could. He dived under the water looking out the window to Shayna. She looked at him tears in her eyes. 'Charlie!' She shouted again. He smiled though at her and held up his hand. Shayna read it quickly. 'Not Ben's Boat.' It said on it. She looked confused at Charlie but knew what it meant. She put her hand up to the window praying if there was anything she could do to save him. And then he swam to the top looking for some place of air. His brain excepting he was going to die but his body fighting it. He swam around frantically as the water filled his lungs and before he knew it, he was still.

-l

The walkie clicked. 'Hey Others if you're out there, you should be scared we took you down!' Hurley's voice talked through it and Jack looked down at it confused.

'Hurley?'

'Jack? Dude you missed it I totally saved them all.' He said in a light hearted tone.

'Them all, they're all with you?' Jack said looking at Rachel who looked on hopeful.

'Yeah they are, Dawn, Sawyer, Sayid, Finn, Bernard, I totally saved them.' He smiled and the group cheered. Rose hugged Rory tightly thankful that Bernard was still alive.

'Hurley wait there we're nearly done here.' Jack said putting the walkie down.

'Jack… please don't do this! You still have the option!' Sue said pleading with him. She had been bound be her hands with rope and was being dragged along by Danielle.

'I think…' Danielle said looking over at Blaine and smiling. She looked back at Jack. 'I think your friend just got us rescued.'

'We're gonna get home.' Rachel said looking agitated towards Naomi as she stepped toward Blaine. Naomi went to hold the phone up to her ear when she suddenly lurched forward. Blood coughed out of her mouth as she fell to the ground a knife in her back. Hastily the group all looked around to where the knife had been thrown from and there stood Locke. He was limping slightly and looked dishevelled, he reached into his pocket pulling out a small gun.  
>'Step away from the phone.' He said sounding desperate. Jack looked at him angrily and picked up the phone. 'Jack don't answer that phone, I'll kill him too!' He said pointing the gun at Blaine. Rachel ran in front of Blaine blocking him from Locke's gun. 'Rachel get out of the way.'<br>'Do it John! Kill them. Do what you need...' Sue started but Danielle elbowed her in the stomach and she scrunched up winded.  
>'If you're going to shoot him, you're gonna have to shoot me too.' Rachel said breathlessly.<br>'Jack don't answer that phone!' Locke shouted at him. 'You're not supposed to do this.'  
>'No, John, then what am I supposed to do? Kill an innocent woman!' Jack shouted angrily at him.<br>'I will shoot him.'  
>'No you won't John, you're not stopping us getting off this island anymore.' He said as the phone rang.<br>'Jack.'  
>'John!' Rachel shouted.<br>'I promised to get everyone of us off this island! And that's what I'm going to do!' He shouted answering the phone and putting it to his ear as Locke pulled the trigger.

*l

Quinn's phone rang and she answered it quickly. 'Hello?' She said and a man's voice came from the other end of the phone. 'Why are you calling me? I thought I said...' She started but was cut off from him. 'Fine, where?' She said looking at herself in the mirror quickly 'Ok, bye.' She shut the phone down suddenly all the emotions came back to her and she was nearly crying. She rushed out of the door and hoped into her car taking off to the one place she knew she'd find him. As she pulled up to the airport the lights from her car created a dark shadow around him. Quinn stopped the car and hoped out walking slowly over to him. 'Hey.' She said standing a metre away.  
>'Hey.' Jack said looking at her.<p>

'Still pulling people out of burning wreckage…' they both smiled slightly. 'You look terrible.' Quinn said looking at him.  
>'Thanks.' Jack laughed slightly.<br>Quinn folded her arms taking a deep breath. 'Why did you call me, Jack?'  
>Jack pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket and passed it to Quinn. 'I was hoping you'd heard, that maybe you'd go to the funeral.'<p>

'Why would I go to the funeral?' Quinn asked annoyed.  
>'I've been flying a lot.' Jack said changing the conversation.<br>'What?'  
>'Yeah, that golden pass they gave us. I, I've been using it. Every Friday night I... fly from LA to Tokyo or, Singapore, Sydney.' Jack laughed to himself looking at Quinn hopelessly. 'And then I, I set off and I have a drink, and then I fly home.'<br>'Why?' Quinn asked tears in her eyes from hearing Jack's pain.  
>'Because I want it to crash, Quinn. I don't care about anybody else on-board. Every little bump we hit or turbulence, I mean, I, I actually close my eyes, and I pray I can get back there.'<br>Quinn whipped her eyes with the end of her sleeves to try and keep her from crying. 'This is not gonna change.'  
>'No, I'm sick of lying! We made a mistake.' Jack shouted at her worrying Quinn.<br>'I have to go. He's gonna be wondering where I am...' She said turning away but Jack grabbed her arm.  
>'We were not supposed to leave.' He said looking at her.<br>'Yes, we were.' She said releasing her arm from his grip. 'Goodbye, Jack.' She said walking back to her car. Quinn opened the door and slamming it.  
>'We have to go back, Quinn.' He said. She looked at him for a few seconds before turning on the engine and driving away. 'We have to go back!'<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l

Season 4: Coming In August

Can't wait till season 4 look on leaving-on-jet-plane(.tumblr)(.com) for anything Leaving On A Jet Plane


End file.
